


Can u save my heavydirtysoul?

by Melany_Holl



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Тайлер Джозеф хороший парень. Как раз из тех, кто учится на отлично, играет в баскетбол, посещает воскресную школу и никогда не нарушает правила.А еще у него есть маленький секрет - резинка на запястье, которая точными расчетливыми ударами не дает ему сойти с ума. Джошуа Дан знает об этом маленьком секрете. Знает, но молчит.





	1. the first chapter

Тайлер Джозеф хороший парень. Как раз из тех, кто учится на отлично, играет в баскетбол, посещает воскресную школу и встречается с такой же положительной девушкой. Он настолько правильный, что это даже кажется нормальным, и еще никому не приходило в голову посчитать его занудой.

Тайлер Джозеф никогда не нарушал правила, никогда не перечил преподавателям и метит в Йель, не меньше. И, учитывая его успеваемость и медали за успехи в баскетболе, он точно поступит.

 

— Джозеф? — парень обернулся и вежливо приподнял брови, глядя, как мистер Росс подходит ближе. В такие моменты Тайлеру казалось, что торжество преподавания сковывает его по рукам и ногам. — Уроки закончены?

— Да, сэр, — Тайлер кивнул и снова замолчал, ожидая, пока учитель скажет, что от него требуется.

— Тренировка? — мистер Росс потер переносицу, устало моргнул и поморщился: линзы отчего-то заставляли под вечер слезиться глаза, а он постоянно забывал купить новые — чертова работа.

— Завтра вечером, — Джозеф пропихнул ладошки в карманы форменных брюк, предчувствуя не слишком приятный поворот событий.

— Славно, тогда сегодня сможешь помочь, — на лице Росса появилась улыбка, и Тайлер чуть не взвыл — сегодня планировалось первое свидание с Дженной, но, судя по всему, его придется перенести.

— Я могу как-то помочь?.. — он несколько мгновений колебался, уже понимая, что отказаться не сможет — ведь это не в его правилах. Или скорее привычках.

— Да, можешь, — Росс хлопнул Тайлера по плечу — этот жест, должно быть означал высшую степень дружелюбности, но Джозеф поморщился, пытаясь скрыть это за улыбкой. — Нужно остаться с провинившимися, а ты у нас прекрасный пример. Не хочешь попробовать собственные силы?

В пустом коридоре слова Росса отрикошетили эхом от стен, мячиком пропрыгали по полу и сухим, почти безэмоциональным звуком осели в ушах Тайлера.

— Простите, что? — от удивления он даже проверил, на все ли пуговицы под горлом застегнута его рубашка.

— Останешься с ними после уроков, поговоришь, может, сможешь повлиять, — мистер Росс так довольно улыбнулся, словно это была лучшая идея в его жизни — просто вершина мыслительной деятельности.

— Но… — Тайлер хотел было сказать твердое нет, хотел отказаться со всей решимостью, но в горле застряли слова, он занервничал, тяжело задышал, и словил себя на том, что кивает — часто и нервно. Правда, Россу это было достаточно.

— Вот и славно. Славно, — он хлопнул его еще раз по плечу, еще раз потер покрасневшие глаза и пошел прочь по коридору — длинному как кишка. Через мгновение Тайлер уже был один.

Он рвано выдохнул несколько раз, судорожно сцепил ладони в замок, оглянулся и постарался выпрямить плечи. В конце концов, это всего лишь пара часов. Это ученики его школы. Всего лишь. Всего лишь парочка хулиганов и их язвительные подколки. Всего лишь… Боже, ну, за что?

Он сделал пару шагов в сторону кабинета Росса, сначала медленно, почти не ощущая собственных ног, затем быстрее, пока шаг его не стал достаточно ровным — обычным. Он вытянул из кармана телефон и чуть подрагивающими пальцами открыл окно смс-сообщений:

__**TylerJoseph:** Хэй, Дженн, сегодня отменяется.  
Я застрял в школе еще на несколько часов, так что…  
**Jenna (iʼm not)Black:** оу… это плохо.  
_**TylerJoseph:** Да. Но я могу завтра заехать к тебе, сходим в кино._  
__**Jenna (iʼm not)Black:** я не уверена — родители хотят сгонять на выходные в Аспен.  
мне даже кажется, что мы останемся там дольше уикэнда.  
__**TylerJoseph:** тогда, может, договоримся, как только ты вернешься?  
Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я просто так легко отказываюсь от свидания с тобой.  
Просто Росс… Ну, ты понимаешь.  
_**Jenna (iʼm not)Black:** да, понимаю :с_

Тайлер задержал взгляд на этом смайлике, вдруг подумав, что никогда сам не пользовался ничем, кроме простых предложений. В том смысле — а почему он никогда не отправлял улыбающиеся или грустные рожицы?  
Бред. Ему не одиннадцать.

_**TylerJoseph:** В таком случае — до встречи._  
_**Jenna (iʼm not)Black:** *__* _

Он поморщился, стараясь скрыть свою улыбку, и уже куда более спокойный пошел в класс. Ведь все в порядке. В порядке?

***

Тени ползли по потолку медленно как на последнем издыхании — что-то вроде этих чертовых ходячих мертвецов. Джош хохотнул, вспомнив вдруг, что в фильме эта дерганая неторопливость всегда пугала его до усрачки, пусть даже сбежать от этих разлагающихся мешков на самом деле не составило бы труда — ну, жуть же, все равно.

— Джииииш… — Брендон ощутимо пнул его ботинком по стулу, да так, что рюкзак свалился на пол. — Может, свалим, пока Росс…

Он осекся, резко подняв взгляд на дверь — и его обычно широкие зрачки вдруг сузились до непривычных размеров. Дан обернулся. На пороге, не слишком уверенно раскачиваясь на носках, стоял Тайлер-мать-его-Джозеф — местный святоша, школьная звезда и папочка обреченных и невинно обиженных.

— Джозеф? — Ури плотоядно улыбнулся и отъехал на стуле от парты, чтобы получше видеть худую фигуру Тайлера. — Ты провинился, Тайлер?

Он произнес его имя почти ласково, растягивая «а» и перекатывая «р» как леденец на языке. После такого можно было ставить на Джозефе крест — Ури или доведет парня до бешенства, или… Хотя нет. Другого варианта не существует. Дан просто кинул взгляд на часы, засекая время до того момента, пока Тайлер не совершит жуткий грех сквернословия — пошлет Брендона или еще что похуже.

— Нет, — голос Джозефа глухой и уставший, что его можно было почти ножом резать. — Мистер Росс попросил меня…

Он замолчал и провел языком по пересохшим губам.

— …побыть с вами, пока вы отбываете наказание, — Дану даже показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что? — и Ури рассмеялся так, словно это была лучшая шутка в мире. — Джозеф, ты, может, перегрелся на тренировке?

Тайлер ничего не ответил, постоял еще так несколько секунд в нерешительности, а потом сел за стол учителя. И Джошу сразу было заметно, что ему неловко.

— Это шоу розыгрышей? — Брендон демонстративно замотал головой в поисках камер. — Маааам, я на ТВ!

Теперь и Дан не удержался от смеха — уж очень комично Ури махал рукой и обдолбанно хихикал. Правда, Тайлеру это не показалось забавным, так что Джош даже на секунду засомневался, что Джозеф вообще умеет смеяться. Хотя, можно не сомневаться — не умеет.

— Ладно, Ури, прекращай, — едва успокоившись, пробормотал Дан. — Иначе заставят писать на доске сто раз «я должен быть хорошим мальчиком».

Ури закинул ноги на парту и засмеялся снова, смахивая счастливые слезы с глаз. Вообще, эта ситуация была не настолько уморительная, чтобы так ржать, но, судя по всему, тот косяк, что они скурили на черной лестнице школы, оказался той еще дрянью.

— Просто перестань, окей? — Джозеф, так и не устроившись за учительским столом, пересел на первую парту. — Успокойся. Мы просто посидим здесь столько, сколько сказал мистер Росс, и вы пойдете домой.

— А ты? Останешься замаливать грехи от общения с такими отбросами? — голос Ури прозвучал теперь совсем уж злобно, и Дан даже оторвался от разглядывания потолка, опасливо выжидая, что Брендон словит псих и начнет буйствовать.

— Нет, — спокойно качнул головой Тайлер и поправил складку на рукаве пиджака. — Я тоже пойду домой.

Снова откидываясь на спинку стула, Дан хмыкнул: Джозеф, оказывается, крепкий орешек, раз не ведется на Ури. Хотя, еще не вечер, а стрелки на часах не менее ленивые, чем тени на стенах. Вообще, это даже завораживает — тени, стрелки, злобно дышащий Ури и нервный Тайлер. Просто песня какая-то.

И Джош принялся мелодично отстукивать пальцами по столешнице, уже не особо обращая внимание на этих двоих.

— Заткнись, — спустя минут двадцать прорычал Ури, и Джош удивленно обернулся к нему.

— Что с тобой, Брен? — на лице друга не осталось кровинки, и он чересчур тяжело дышал. — Брендон, мать твою?!

Дан поднялся со стула, быстро преодолел два метра, разделяющие их, и ловко повернул голову Ури набок. Тот дышал сипло, явно с трудом, и цвет лица его постепенно от белого переходил в синеву.

— Джошуа? — Тайлер медленно подошел ближе, еще не до конца понимая, что происходит с Ури. — Что с ним?

— Мать твою, Джозеф, откуда я знаю?! — Джош несколько раз похлопал по щекам Ури, но тот засипел еще сильнее, словно легкие его превратились в шарики с небольшой дыркой в боку — и это было бы смешно, если бы не было так страшно…

— Отойди! — Тайлер оттолкнул Джоша, пропихнул в рот Брендона два пальца и вытащил запавший язык. Другой рукой он рванул рубашку вместе с галстуком, открывая доступ к груди, и, стащив его тело на пол, положил свои ладони на грудь. — Пять раз надавливаю, ты вдуваешь в легкие воздух.

Дан нервно кивнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать орать в голос.

— Нос ему зажми, — голос Тайлера тихий, дрожащий, но Джош его готов слушаться, потому что _мать его_ Ури уже синий как тот чертов синтетик, которым он закидывался с утра. И это совпадение тоже могло быть смешным, если бы Джош вдруг напрочь бы не разучился смеяться.

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… Вдох, — Дан старательно вдыхает воздух, и Тайлер чувствует как приподнимается грудь Брендона под его ладонями. — Еще! Раз, два, три…

На третий заход, когда Джош уже почти потерял надежду, Брендон закашлялся и открыл глаза. Лицо от синего потихоньку перешло в фиолетовый, а потом просто покраснело.

— Брендон! Вот дерьмо! — он едва успел повернуть голову Ури в сторону, как того вывернуло прямо на пол, но Дан готов простить этому сукиному сыну все, включая блевотину на своих штанах, лишь бы он и дальше дышал.

— Я… больше… никогда не буду жрать… кислоту, — пробормотал Брендон, тяжело дыша. Но Дан рад, что тот уже не только дышал, но даже начал говорить.

— Мы должны отвести его к медсестре, — Тайлер утер тыльной стороной руки лоб и сел на пол, устало откинувшись спиной к ножке парты. — Если он сейчас опять…

Брендон суетливо закачал головой, приподняв одну из ладоней, которыми он упирался в пол.

— Нет-нет-нет…

Слушая это тихое шипение, Джош нервно провел рукой по лицу, а потом взлохматил голубые волосы. Что уж говорить, Джозеф абсолютно прав, и Ури просто обязан отправиться в медпункт, но если они поймут, в чем причина его состояния… Вот дерьмо.

— Мне просто надо воды, — промямлил Ури, и Дан тут же подполз к своему рюкзаку, чтобы вытащить бутылку минералки.

— Пей больше, — сухо пробормотал Тайлер, поднимаясь на ноги. Его рубашка была заляпана, а галстук сбился на бок — едва ли Джозефа кто-то видел в подобном состоянии хоть раз. Хотя ему наплевать, как он выглядит — от произошедшего подрагивали пальцы, и сердце колотилось так, что едва не выпрыгивало через рот, спеша присоединиться к луже на полу.

— Если мы отправим его к медсестре, то… — неуверено начал Джош, глядя, как поднимается Брендон. Тот все еще сипел, но теперь, очевидно, из-за кашля, а не намереваясь рухнуть опять в обморок.

— Можешь не продолжать, — перебил его Тайлер и покосился на часы. В любую минуту мог вернуться Росс, и тогда вопросов будет куда больше. — Нам просто надо прибраться тут и… можно будет об этом никому не говорить.

Услышав такое, Джош приподнял в удивлении брови.

— То есть ты не планируешь нас сдавать? — не то, чтобы Джош особо переживал по этому поводу, скорее откровенно удивился этому решению Тайлера.

— Нет, — глухо ответил Тайлер, нервно поправил галстук и пропихнул ладони в карманы брюк. На его запястье болталась старая резинка, но оттянуть ее, чтобы в итоге почувствовать боль и упорядочить мысли, на глазах Дана и Ури, он не решался. — Ты… ты ведь справишься тут без меня?

Он кивнул на уже оклемавшегося Брендона и неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Да, — заметив волнение Тайлера, Джош улыбнулся и тоже поднялся следом. — В любом случае… спасибо, Тайлер.

И он тоже протянул имя Джозефа, словно тягучую карамель — сладко и немного с насмешкой. И Тайлер это почувствовал.

— Тогда всего хорошего, — он подхватил рюкзак и поспешил выйти. И даже чуть не добавил к прощанию «мудак», но ведь Тайлер очень правильный парень — он же не станет сквернословить?..


	2. the second chapter

Тени стали еще длиннее, а осеннее солнце под тяжестью своего веса уже почти упало за горизонт. Это было даже красиво: яркие, собственнические лучи гладили крыши домов, скользили по асфальту, цепляясь за камни, и едва касались деревьев. Хотя тем и без того досталось жара светила: почти все листья опали, превратившись в свидетельства ушедшего лета.

— Отстойно сегодня вышло, — пробормотал Брендон и сплюнул на землю.

— Да, отстойно, — кивнул Джош и покосился на друга. Тот еще не совсем отошел, но лицо его уже приобрело нормальный оттенок. Возможно, случившееся на самом деле было знаком — из тех, которые переворачивают сознание.

— Ты бы горевал, если бы я помер? — Ури запустил ладонь в волосы и качнулся, сидя на скейте.

— Дебильный вопрос, бро, — Джош пихнул его в плечо и засмеялся. На самом деле его и самого потрясывало от воспоминаний, хоть он и пытался это скрыть за улыбкой.

— Эй! У меня посттравматический шок! — буркнул Ури деланно возмущенно, но потом не выдержал и тоже рассмеялся. — По крайней мере я точно перестану жрать всякое дерьмо…

— Ага.

— Я серьезно!

— Да.

— Болван.

И Брендон поднялся на ноги, больше не желая говорить о произошедшем.

— Это все чушь. Я в норме. А вот ты — нет. Тебе точно нужен душ, бро, — он скривил нос, подмигнул Джошу и встал на скейт.

— По твоей вине, — заметил Дан и тоже поднялся. Нужно было ехать домой, постараться запихнуть школьный костюм в стиралку, да так, чтобы мама не заметила… Тот еще квест, на самом деле.

Он оттолкнулся ногой от асфальта, чувствуя, как лицо обдувает теплый ветер. Хотелось ехать так весь вечер, всю ночь, пока рассвет не начнет выхватывать из тьмы все те же крыши, педантично подстриженные кустарники и камушки на дороге. Пока вместе с первыми лучами не нахлынет усталость, а тогда уж можно вернуться, лечь в постель и спать, перед этим убаюкивая себя перестуком барабанной дроби по спинке кровати.

— Мечтай больше, — прошептал он сам себе под нос, а Ури оглянулся:

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Ничего, — махнул головой Джош, а Ури лишь неопределенно пожал плечами и ускорился.

Это была их маленькая традиция — гонки при возвращении домой. Способ доказать друг другу превосходное мастерство езды на скейте — детское ребячество, если честно. Джош ухмыльнулся своим мыслям, моргнул… и почувствовал, что едет не один — в сумраке, за его плечами маячила чья-то худая фигура, слышалось сбивчивое дыхание, и ровно на секунду он ощутил холодное прикосновение пальцев к своей ладони.

Не позволяя себе поверить, что это может быть глюк, он обернулся, но так ничего и не увидел. Улица почти была пуста: только несколько мамаш играли с детьми в саду, у дороги припарковывалась машина, а на заднем дворе светло-розового дома стриг газон какой-то старик. Джош мотнул головой, провожая наваждение. Фигуры, прикосновения, холодные пальцы и дыхание — это из серии сказок про слендермена. Так что лучше все списать на стресс и…

Вот только в этом глюке та таинственная фигура его нисколько не напугала — просто хотелось согреть его ладони, потянуть на себя и ехать вместе, рядом, касаясь рукавами друг друга. Так ведь не реагируют на полтергейстов, да?

Бреееед…

Джош сосредоточился на спине Ури, который, забавно размахивая руками, изящно балансировал на доске. И ведь не скажешь по нему, что еще час назад тот захлебывался собственной блевотиной в кабинете литературы.

— Я смотрю, ты уже в полном порядке, — хмыкнул Джош, подъезжая ближе.

— О, да, чувак, в полном, — Брендон криво улыбнулся и, дурачась, пихнул друга так, чтобы он не мог его догнать.

— Эй! Ах, ты мелкий засранец! — Джош довольно рассмеялся и ускорился.

Они быстро проехали по главной улице, свернули направо и оказались у дома Брендона. Двухэтажный домик, почти полностью утопающий в цвете бересклета, был фактически незаметен за кустами, деревьями и цветами. Явно дело рук мамы Брендона, одной из сумасшедших «спортивных мамочек» Колумбуса. Она так яростно впихивала каждого из своих детей во все спортивные секции школы, что на Брендона частенько у нее просто не хватало времени. Джош даже подумал вдруг, что не будь она так повернута на домохозяйстве и успехах детей, то сегодняшнего происшествия точно не произошло бы. Но Дан не стал бы это говорить Ури — родителей друзей не осуждают, пусть даже те совершают ошибки. Просто потому, что у Брена точно должна быть своя голова на плечах.

Джош окликнул Ури, махнул рукой, так что тот резко затормозил, носком подбросил скейт и ловко подхватил его.

— Завтра поможешь с магазином? — уточнил Брендон, перед тем как распахнуть калитку. — Отец будет рад.

— Да, думаю, да, — Дан похлопал Ури по плечу. — Счастливо.

Джош уже хотел было ехать домой, как почувствовал руку Ури на своем локте.

— А Тайлер оказался не такой сволочью, как мы думали, — вдруг произнес Брендон, отвернувшись от дома.

— Да, не такой, — согласился Дан и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Ури. — Он спас тебе жизнь.

То ли от смущения, то ли от чего-то еще Брендон рассмеялся и хлопнул ладонью по изгороди.

— Так получается — я теперь ему должен, ага?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Брендон ушел. Подзабывшаяся до этого мгновения неловкость снова повисла в воздухе, и Дан понял, что Брендону тяжело осознать, что вообще сегодня произошло — на самом деле вполне подходящая реакция для человека, который чуть не сиганул на тот свет от паленого синтетика. Тупейшая была бы кончина, хотя от этого смерть не становится менее трагичной.

Джош устало вздохнул и снова встал на скейт.

Не оказавшийся сволочью Джозеф, на самом деле, теперь виделся Дану неплохим парнишей. За какой-то час он порвал все шаблоны: до этого дня Дан был на сто процентов уверен, что Тайлер не из тех, кто умеет держать язык за зубами. И точно не из тех, кто способен без лишних слов влезть в дерьмо, чтобы помочь человеку. Особенно малознакомому хулигану.

«Хулиган?» — улыбнулся своим мыслям Джош. Слово казалось ему смешным и детским — тем, которым в начальной школе называли вредных забияк-мальчишек, что разрушали песочные замки на игровой площадке. Теперь же он сам стал в глазах большинства хулиганом. Правда, к его чести, ни на чьи замки он не покушался.

И сам себя не понимая, он думал о том, какими видит их Джозеф — хулиганами? Заблудшими овечками? Подрастающим поколением наркоманов и отщепенцев? Странно, но Дану, пожалуй, было приятно вспоминать серьезное лицо Тайлера, слишком худую фигуру парня, его отутюженные брюки и особенно — маленькую черную резинку на запястье. Он сразу заметил ее, а еще заметил то, как Джозеф все время порывался потянуть за нее. Такие забавные штучки не носят беспроблемные пай-мальчики. Это больше подходило бы кому-то из их компании, ведь Дан знал о таком. Черт, одно время он и сам пользовался этим способом вернуться в реальность и начать снова дышать — оттягиваешь резинку, резкий удар, боль, и вот голова снова пашет, стучит сердце и нет ощущения падения в пропасть. Эдакий мини-разряд для тех, кто еще чуть-чуть и выйдет в окно.

И что же — получается, что идеальный Тайлер не так уж и идеален?..

Резко затормозив, Дан свернул на дорожку и подхватил скейт.

Он никогда не общался с Тайлером Джозефом, просто не приходилось, да и не особо хотелось — компания Джоша была не из ребят воскресной школы. В глазах одноклассников и учителей они и были этими самым _хулиганами_. Да и как не быть — большинство неприятностей в школе происходило с ними или по их вине, а Тайлер был по другую сторону баррикад.

 

— Как че? — поздоровался Джош, заглянув на кухню. — Мама дома?

Брат удивленно приподнял брови, разглядывая видок Джоша.

— Забей, — ухмыльнулся Дан Джордану и прошел к холодильнику.

— Жесть, Джош, ты пахнешь как помойка, — поморщился братец и отодвинулся дальше к распахнутому окну.

— Так не нюхай, Джей! — буркнул Джош. — Где мама?

— Она с девочками в торговом центре. Боже, ты бы шел в душ!

Дан фыркнул, выудил из холодильника банан и, на ходу жуя, последовал совету брата. Это был действительно тяжелый день, и он был рад смыть с себя все заботы вместе с блевотиной чертового Ури.

Он быстро спустился в подвал, закинул форму и белье в стирку и, пользуясь тем, что дома, за исключением Джордана, никого не было, пробежал по лестнице вверх к своей комнате абсолютно голым. Погружающийся в сумрак дом был его крепостью, в которую не могли сунуться тупые мысли о школе, еще более тупые — о хулиганах и своей к ним причастности, а еще дом был тем местом, куда хотелось возвращаться.

Заперев двери общей с Джорданом ванной, Джош расслабленно встал под воду, блаженно закрыл глаза и почти расслабился.

Вот только — _уууупс_ …

У него встал. Причем просто так, безо всякой причины — наверное, от усталости и общего напряжения. В голове все еще скреблись мысли о ком-то за спиной, с рваным теплым дыханием и холодными руками, но Джош никак не мог понять, кто это. Какая-то девушка? Знакомая из школы? Конечно, девушка — он не гей. Не гей, и совсем не по мальчикам.  
Джош скользнул ладонью вниз, обхватил напряженный член и принялся по нему водить, стараясь думать о сиськах Дебби Райан из параллели. О том, как выступают ее соски под тонкой тканью спортивной майки, как прыгает грудь при беге, какая у нее сочная задница и как она сексуально играет в волейбол. Да и вообще на тренировках Дебби всегда была горяча как шоколад, а особенно — в тот вторник, когда они играли в одном зале с баскетболистами, и Тайлер Джозеф попал ей мячом прямо по…

Мысли сбились, а рука почему-то принялась надрачивать быстрее. Тайлер Джозеф сейчас казался куда горячее Райан и заводил сильнее, чем все те шлюшки с сайта CumWithMe. И это было странно, потому что перед Джошем встал абсолютно пуританский образ Тайлера — такой, каким он привык его видеть всегда — в выглаженной рубашке, в узких (черт подери) брюках и с серьезными глазами, которые, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу, потихоньку выворачивая все внутренности как на прилавке супермаркета — давай, Тай, выбирай, что тебе приглянулось, мне не жалко.

Джош не останавливался, и теперь в его фантазиях Джозеф стоял на полу как сегодня в кабинете, но только перед ним, а не перед Брендоном. И он был просто _огонь_ с этими его задравшимися рукавами и расстегнутой рубашкой, которая сдвинулась настолько, чтобы можно было видеть острую линию ключиц. А главное — Тайлер смотрел. Испуганно и застенчиво, облизывая пересохшие губы — от этого член становился просто каменным. Фантазии углублялись, становились объемными, и Джош видел, как Тайлер Джозеф стоит перед ним на коленях, невинно прикусывает нижнюю губу… А потом оттягивает резинку на запястье и щелкает по своей коже.

Слишком горячо.

Джош выгнулся, спуская в руку, глухо застонал и выдохнул протяжно:

— Тай-лер… — именно так, разбивая имя на два слога, словно и не имя это было даже, а мелодия.

Он тяжело выдохнул, и только спустя мгновение, наконец, в голове начало проясняться: Джошуа Дан, самый гетеросексуальный гетеросексуал этой школы, абсолютный обладатель Y-хромосомы и вместилище всей мужественности на Земле только что подрочил на Тайлера чтоб его Джозефа. На заучку. На главного школьного ботана. На парня, в конце концов!  
И хуже всего — его возбудили гребанные ключицы, гребанные испуганные глаза и эта сраная резинка на запястье. Резинка на запястье! Он что — псих возбуждаться от такого?! Да кто вообще на такое дрочит? Его должны заводить сиськи одноклассниц или порноактрис, красивые женские тела, длинные волосы, а не угловатые мальчики-подростки!

«Не мальчики-подростки,» — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. «Один мальчик — Тайлер Джозеф.»

Вода продолжала бежать по плечам, груди, животу, смывая улики его позора и заставляя расслабиться. Он нервно запустил руку в мокрые волосы, поднял лицо вверх, чтобы капли били прямо по щекам, приводили его в чувство и не позволяли вернуться тому противному голоску, который так доброжелательно дал ему, Джошу, понять, что он уже не такой и гетеросексуал, каким хочет показаться. Дан тяжело вздохнул, отчего в рот набралась вода, сплюнул и плотно сжал губы.

Он не гей.

Он не гей, но подрочил.

Он не гей, но подрочил на Тайлера Джозефа.

Проклятье…

Через минуту Джош достаточно успокоился, чтобы взять себя в руки, через пять — сердце уже не бухало в груди так, словно решило пробить ребра, и, когда Джош вышел из душа, он был почти уверен, что этот инцидент — не более чем попытка организма справиться с идиотскими переживаниями этого дня. Само собой, ведь не каждый день с того света возвращают твоего друга-торчка.

Джош не гей. Конечно, нет. Абсолютно точно.

***

— Мне кажется, или в подвале что-то шумит? — миссис Дан оторвалась от запеканки и чуть наклонила голову, прислушиваясь.

— Это стиралка, мам, — пробурчал Джош с набитым ртом.

— Стиралка? — удивилась она и подняла взгляд на мужа. — Ты ставил стираться вещи, милый?

Мистер Дан улыбнулся и мотнул головой.

— Когда бы успел? Ты же знаешь, я только пришел.

Она озадаченно сморщила лоб и постучала кончиками пальцев по столу.

— Это Джош, мам, — сообщил Джордан и подтянул поближе к себе корзинку с круассанами.

— Джоши? — вот теперь удивление было абсолютным. Еще чуть-чуть, и миссис Дан бы просто подавилась.

— Моя форма… короче, ее следовало постирать, — он пожал плечами под неуютными взглядами родителей и сестер. — Что?

Отец и мать поспешно отвели ошеломленные взгляды от его лица и с деланной заинтересованностью переключились на ужин.

— Да ничего, милый, просто ты ведь у нас… — мама замолчала, подбирая слова.

— Король Хрюшкаленда, — хихикнула Эшли, намекая на вечный беспорядок в комнате брата.

— Это не очень красиво с твоей стороны, дорогая, — мистер Дан покачал пальцем, но его показушная строгость никого не обманула.

— Ох, нееееет, — протянул Джош. — Вы опять?

За столом повисла напряженная тишина, но уже через мгновение послышался первый смешок — не выдержал Джордан.

— Эшли! — нервно выкрикнул Джош, стремительно краснея под смех семьи. — Это ты виновата! Я же не…

— У нас у всех свои недостатки, мой хороший, — примирительно произнесла миссис Дан и, протянув ладонь к руке сына, мягко ее сжала. — Но твой просто особенно заметен.  
И она снова захихикала.

— Черт! Да уберусь я! — он выдернул ладонь из ее пальцев и взлохматил волосы. — Может, я уже начал новую жизнь со стирки формы!

— Это хорошее начало, — невозмутимо поддержал его отец. — Осталось только пригнать самосвал и вывезти весь мусор из твоей комнаты.

Послышался новый взрыв смеха, и Джош не выдержал. Вскочил из-за стола, на ходу дожевывая картофельную запеканку, и побежал вверх по лестнице в свою комнату.

— Милый, не обижайся! — донеслись в спину слова матери, но Дан уже не обращал внимание. Он громко хлопнул дверью и с разбега запрыгнул в разобранную еще с утра кровать. По полу покатилась пустая баночка Ред Булла.

«Возможно, они правы. Стоит все-таки убраться,» — подумал он, вытаскивая из-под подушки обертку «Скиттлс». «Чертов день!»


	3. the third chapter

— Держи эту коробку, — весело проговорил Ури, вытаскивая из машины ящик со старыми пластинками.

Из неплотно прикрытой коробки с одной из обложек удивленно выглядывало лицо Джона Бон Джови.

— Bon Jovi? — изумленно уточнил Дан, увидев пластинки. Это был настоящий раритет, и множество ценителей музыки сейчас бы без вопросов предложили свой кошелек, руку, ногу, сердце и душу, чтобы заполучить это сокровище.

— Ага, — беспечно кивнул Брендон и направился к магазину, чтобы открыть дверь. — Там почти вся коллекция, включая первые записи.

Джош восхищенно присвистнул, прикидывая, сколько это стоит.

— Неплохой улов, — констатировал он, нырнув в темный зал музыкального магазина, и захлопал глазами, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте после яркого солнечного утра.

— Отец нашел этого парня в интернете — он распродавал грамзаписи почти за бесценок, поэтому папа взял все.

— Тогда вдвойне удача, — Джош поставил коробку на стойку кассы и расслабленно оперся о столешницу. — Мне даже жаль его…

Он вытащил одну из пластинок, чтобы рассмотреть обложку поближе и задумчиво провел пальцем по ее краю.

— Многие годы собирать коллекцию записей группы, которую любишь, а потом продавать ее на e-Bay… Не самая веселая история.

Брендон, на секунду оторвавшись от открытия ставней на окнах, рассеянно пожал плечами.

— Может, именно поэтому мы создаем свою музыку? — улыбаясь, спросил он. — Чтобы потом продавать ее, не теряя при этом.

Слегка опешив от такого вывода, Дан сначала промолчал и только потом неуверенно кивнул. В словах друга была правда, пусть не полная, но все же. В любом случае, Джош не задумывался о том, почему он играет — он играл, чтобы думать.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — поинтересовался он наконец.

— Нужно бы убраться здесь, а потом…

— Вы издеваетесь?! — нервно прервал его Дан. Сегодня утром он специально встал пораньше, чтобы привести комнату в порядок, и почти два часа выгребал мусор, грязную одежду, фантики, бумажки и сломанные барабанные палочки из всех углов. И особой радости, к слову, это ему не добавило — учитывая то, что мама, вместо того, чтобы похвалить, просто посмеялась над его покрасневшим лицом и двумя пакетами, доверху наполненными всяким трешем.

— Вчера моя семейка устроила стэнд-ап вечер на тему «у Джошуа Уильяма Дана срач в комнате», — недовольно признался Джош, следуя за Брендоном в подсобку. — Это был бы шикарный ужин, если бы они не соревновались в собственном красноречии и остроумии.

— Ну… — протянул Брендон, чуть заметно улыбаясь. — Они правы, так или иначе.

— Ох… Просто заткнись.

Устало закатив глаза, Джош фыркнул и недовольно потянулся к швабре и ведру. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как покориться судьбе и отмывать магазин до зеркального блеска — за это Джош получит неплохие деньги от мистера Ури, да и отличную возможность порепетировать с Брендоном после закрытия.

На самом деле это оказалось достаточно большой проблемой — найти место, где громкая музыка не станет мешать соседям. Несколько раз они собирались в гараже дома у Дана, но это быстро закончилось. И даже не из-за соседей, а криков Эби, недовольной громкими звуками. Так что уборка — это не такая уж и большая плата за возможность выстукивать ритм музыки в такт с биением сердца.

Он уже почти закончил приводить в порядок дальнюю стенку с регги, когда к нему, рассчитав очередного клиента, подошел Брендон и, задумчиво выдувая пузырь жвачки, оперся о стену.

— Здание не рухнет, если ты поможешь мне, — недовольно произнес Джош, поднимая упавший на пол мусор.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — не обращая внимание на бурчание приятеля, сказал вдруг Ури. — Наверное, стоит поблагодарить Джозефа.

От упоминания фамилии Тайлера Джош вздрогнул. После произошедшего в душе он старался не думать об этом парне то ли стыдясь этих мыслей, то ли боясь, что у него снова встанет — тем более Дан ведь уже договорился со своей совестью о том, что он не гей, а это было просто легкое помутнение рассудка.

— Ты хочешь с ним пересечься или что-то в этом роде? — как можно более равнодушно уточнил Дан.

— Я думал подойти к нему сегодня.

— Сегодня суббота, бро, — Джош отложил последнюю стопку дисков и встал в полный рост. — И сегодня мы хотели поиграть.

Ури неопределенно махнул рукой, словно и сам не знал как объяснить свое состояние.

— Я знаю, что сегодня у баскетбольной команды тренировка, так что…

— Ясно, — осторожно кивнул Дан. — И что?

— Мы бы могли поехать в школу вечером, я с ним поговорю, а потом вернемся сюда.

И Брендон поспешно отвернулся, словно такое предложение не было чем-то необычным. Но Джош понимал, что Ури неловко и немного совестно. И не то, чтобы вчерашний отходняк от синтетиков был единственным в своем роде постыдным инцидентом в жизни Брендона, но тому еще не приходилось находиться в такой непосредственной близости от смерти. А еще ему никогда не приходилось принимать помощь от святош в выглаженной рубашке.

— Так или иначе, тебе все равно надо сказать ему спасибо, — тихо согласился Дан. Он сочувствовал Брендону, сочувствовал тому, что произошло, и переживания лучшего друга встали сейчас на первое место. В конце концов его собственная маленькая трагедия с гейством — это просто чушь, не стоящая внимания белиберда, ведь по сравнению с ним Брендону сейчас куда тяжелее. — Ты ведь иногда вел себя с ним как настоящая задница.

Брендон засмеялся, широкими шагами направляясь к кассе, подмигнул Джошу и расправил плечи. Пусть переступать через себя бывает очень непросто, но почему бы не сделать это в виде исключения?

А лето не хотело отступать, раскаленными щипцами ворочая город на своем вертеле и прожаривая его из последних сил. Или, может, оно не выполнило трудовой план по теплу за отведенное ему время, и сейчас старалось подогнать данные в табеле успеваемости? Дурацкая мысль, но она имела смысл, потому что не смотря на то, что на календаре стояли последние дни сентября, было необыкновенно жарко — так что даже в машине царила давящая духота.

— Добавь мощности кондиционера, — простонал Джош, подставляя лицо дующему ветру. — Черт… Лучше бы на скейтах поехали.

— Так быстрее, — лениво возразил Ури, внимательно глядя на дорогу. Сейчас он был необыкновенно сосредоточен и серьезен, словно кто-то подменил его. — Мы только туда и обратно, окей?

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Джош, поудобнее вытягивая ноги. К вечеру клонило в сон, так что он постоянно тер глаза и зевал.

Через несколько кварталов Ури свернул на школьную парковку, остановился у самого края, хотя свободных мест было более чем достаточно, и заглушил мотор. Замолкло радио, до этого уютно бормотавшее из стареньких динамиков, повисла тишина. Брендон положил ладони на свои коленки, и Джош заметил, как подрагивают его пальцы.

— Ты идешь? — спокойно уточнил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал привычно — словно на ланч звал, перекусить пиццей и баночкой колы.

— Ага, — нервно кивнул Брендон, достал пачку «Лаки Страйк» и закурил. Джош не торопил его, втягивал дым сигарет, по факту наполняя свои легкие дыханием приятеля, лениво отстукивал пальцами по бардачку ритм веселенькой попсовой мелодии и что-то мурлыкал под нос.

— Можем перенести это на потом, — предложил он наконец, когда Ури выбросил третий окурок в окошко, прочертив в сумраке очередную оранжевую дугу.

— Нет, лучше сейчас, — и открыл дверь, выскальзывая тенью в вечер.

— Мне идти с тобой? — только и успел крикнуть Джош, но Ури в ответ лишь раздраженно дернул плечами, и Дан, чертыхнувшись, пошел следом. В конце концов, он не стал бы бросать друга в тяжелую минуту.

Брендон быстро преодолел территорию парковки, свернул за угол спортивного зала, в котором ярко горели окна, и прошел мимо главного школьного входа, направляясь сразу к дверям баскетбольной площадки. Пропихнувший глубоко в карманы джинсов ладошки, он казался нахохлившимся воробушком, и Джош почти физически чувствовал неловкость приятеля.

— Погоди, — негромко бросил Дан, когда Ури застыл перед входом зала. Он сам толкнул двери и тут же зажмурился, привыкая после сумрака вечера к искусственному люминесцентному свету. Зал полнился криками, скрипом кроссовок о скользкий пол, запахом резины и пота. Тренировка еще не закончилась, так что парни просто прошли по краю площадки и взобрались на трибуны, минуя первые ряды.

— Придется подождать, — заметил Ури, а Джош только согласно ему кивнул. Он словил себя на том, что старается не смотреть на фигуры игроков, огибает взглядом баскетболистов, вместо этого глядя на все подряд — трибуны, белую линию аута, корзину для мячей, погасшее черное табло и развешанные под потолком флаги, но только не на парней в форме. И, осознав это, тут же заставил себя посмотреть на поле.

— Вон Джозеф, — щурясь, произнес Брендон. Положив локти на сгибы коленей, он наклонился вперед и внимательно смотрел на бегающих по залу парней. Очевидно, команда доигрывала последние минуты, потому что большинство из них выглядели порядком уставшими.

— Вижу, — Джош выцепил фигуру Тайлера: тот тяжело дышал, вытирая лоб, тоже заметив их. И явно был удивлен, потому что в его глазах Джош разглядел любопытство — а может ему только казалось. Это, в сочетании с приоткрытыми губами, его тяжелым сбившимся дыханием, затягивало его куда-то вниз, вниз, в воспоминания, где Тайлер испуганно смотрел на него, оттягивая резинку на запястье. Дан торопливо облизнул верхнюю губу.

— Пошли, — хлопнул по плечу его Ури, и Джош вздрогнул. Он мотнул головой и поспешно отвернулся от шагающего в сторону раздевалки Джозефа. — Хэй, Тайлер!

Над сводом зала пролетел крик Брендона, заставив Джозефа оглянуться. На его лице уже не было удивления, только настороженность и любопытство.

— Привет, — поздоровался Тайлер, но не улыбнулся.

— Хотел… — голос подвел Брендона, и тот закашлялся.

— Он хотел сказать спасибо, — криво улыбнулся Дан, беззастенчиво глядя в глаза Тайлера. И ничего не мог поделать с собой — жадно смотрел, скользя по прилипшей к телу майке, по блестящим в свете люминесцентных ламп рукам и дальше — к запястью, но резинки не было. Вернее, она пряталась за напульсником с претенциозным логотипом Nike.

— Не за что, — выдохнул Джозеф и вытер лоб. — Это все?

Повисла пауза, и притихшие крики исчезнувших в раздевалке баскетболистов оголили пустоту зала. Брендон пропихнул ладони в карманы, судорожно вздохнул и уставился на табло у дальней стены.

— Наверное, да, — кивнул он.

— Ладно, — ровно ответил Джозеф, махнул рукой и трусцой побежал в сторону душевых. Разговор состоялся, и Дан облегченно развернулся и пошел вон, надеясь покинуть зал, пока в голову не начали лезть мысли о Тайлере, стоящем под душем. Это становилось наваждением, потому что раньше Дан за собой такой тяги к мужским телам не замечал.

«Не к мужским телам, — заявил о себе услужливый внутренний голос. — Одно тело. Вернее, тело Тайлера Джозефа.»

Твою ж мать…

— Стой! — на восклицание Брендона обернулись оба — и Тайлер, и Джош. — Не хочешь поехать с нами?

Так и не успев добежать до раздевалки, Джозеф застыл, приоткрыв рот, потом вспомнил, что выглядит это невежливо, и изумленно переспросил:

— Я?

Ури закатил глаза.

— Ты тут кого-то еще кроме нас с тобой и Даном видишь? Само собой, ты, Тайлер, — и теперь Джош снова узнал манеру Брендона говорить — развязную и чуточку насмешливую. Очевидно, друг совсем расслабился и опять чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Правда, вот только зачем звать с собой Джозефа?

— Куда? — Тайлер так быстро оглянулся на двери раздевалки, что Дан заподозрил его в малодушном намерении сбежать.

— Мы сегодня репетируем, — словно это было очевидно, уточнил Брендон, внимательно рассматривая лицо Джозефа.

— Репетируете, — эхом повторил Тайлер.

— Можешь послушать, если захочешь.

И Ури в приглашающем жесте махнул ладонь в сторону выхода, парковки, дороги и небольшого музыкального магазина в паре кварталов отсюда — королевский взмах, черт подери. В это мгновение Джошу очень захотелось рассмеяться и, прокричав нараспев что-нибудь вроде «шутка!», выдернуть Ури из зала, чтобы потом вспоминать глупое выражение лица Джозефа. Вот только страх играть под внимательным взглядом этих глаз уже начал сменяться на желание быть услышанным.

— Вообще-то я собирался домой, — нерешительно заговорил Тайлер, когда молчать стало уже неловко.

— Потом я тебя подвезу, — предложил Ури, и Джош почти впал в оцепенение от такой предупредительности — это было явно не в привычках Брендона. На самом деле Джош не был даже уверен, подвозил ли приятель каких-нибудь своих девушек, или оставлял их на месте свидания, бросив насмешливое «счастливо оставаться».

— Вам придется меня подождать в таком случае, — Тайлер внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Ури и только потом — на Джоша. И Джош поплыл.

— Мы будем на парковке, — согласно бросил Брендон и тут же развернулся в сторону выхода. И Дану ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом, потому что к сказанному добавить было нечего.

На улице стемнело окончательно, и не захватывай фонари желтые круги пространства из царства ночи, Джош не смог бы увидеть и собственной ладони. Щелкнула зажигалка, оранжевый огонек на мгновение высветил контрастное из-за теней лицо Ури и оставил тлеть кончик сигареты.

— Ты бы мог спросить для начала у меня, — пробурчал Дан, глядя в спину Брендона.

— Ты ведь не против? — невозмутимо уточнил Ури.

— Нет, но…

— Вот и спросил, — рассмеялся Брендон и вытащил из кармана ключи машины. Действительно, что тут возразишь…

— Я удивился, что он согласился, — произнес он чуть погодя. Вдыхая свежесть вечера, Джош внимательно смотрел на темное небо, усевшись на бампер тачки, и отстукивал пальцами нехитрый ритм.

— Я тоже, бро, — хохотнул Ури, выбрасывая в сторону окурок. — Мне кажется, он согласился только от удивления. Мы застали его врасплох.

— Ты застал его врасплох, — улыбаясь, поправил его Дан.

— Я, — покладисто кивнул Ури и сел в машину. Спустя секунду мотор тихо заурчал, включилось убаюкивающее радио, и фары ярко блеснули, отражая свет от асфальта парковки. Джош спрыгнул с бампера, обогнул машину и сел на переднее сиденье. Ури зевал.

— И долго его ждать? — недовольно уточнил он, поглядывая на часы.

— Нет, — вдруг произнес Дан и махнул рукой в сторону школы: через парковку как раз шел Тайлер, взглядом выискивая их машину. Брендон несколько раз моргнул фарами.

— Садись, — улыбаясь, крикнул Ури в окно, перегнувшись через Джоша. На секунду запнувшись, Тайлер поправил висящую на плече спортивную сумку, но все-таки подошел ближе и, дернув за ручку, открыл дверь.

— Можно, я тут немного…

— Да-да, — закивал Брендон и тут же сбросил с заднего сиденья на пол коробки со старыми дисками. — Отпихни их просто, это барахло — не жалко.

Коротко кивнув, Тайлер бросил сначала сумку, а потом уселся сам.

— Добро пожаловать, парниша, — криво ухмыляясь и явно красуясь, Брендон вдавил педаль газа. Тормоза засвистели и тачка резво выехала с парковки.

— Позер, — хмыкнул Дан, но Ури на это только улыбнулся и включил погромче песню The Killers, играющую по радио. Поддаваясь этому пьянящему чувству эйфории и свободы, Дан распахнул окно, и салон тут же наполнил свежий ночной воздух города.

— Ты же сегодня не под кайфом? — чуть встревоженно уточнил Джозеф, и Дан рассмеялся.

— Обижаешь, — наперекор своим словам абсолютно необиженно возразил Ури. — Я завязал.

— Он завязал, — дурашливо повторил Джош, оглянулся на Тайлера… и замер с идиотской улыбкой на губах: Джозеф сидел прямо, чуть повернув лицо в сторону окна; вглядывался во тьму, но, несмотря на это, его глаза сияли как … ну, прям как на старинных иконах: кротостью и смирением, словно он то ли купался в благодати, то ли наполнялся ею, то ли сам был этой самой сжиженной благодатью. Или разжиженной — на самом деле из Дана был богослов настолько же хороший, как и химик.

— Я лучше закрою окно, — вдруг произнес Брендон, уменьшая звук в колонках. Наполнявшая до этого машину эйфория вдруг вся испарилась, словно ее выдуло ветром вместе с запахом сигарет, и Джош просто откинулся на спинку кресла, злясь на свою слабость.

— Я не знал, что вы играете, — разговор не клеился, но причину назвать никто бы не взялся.

— Хм… Да, это мало кто знает, — кивнул Брендон, не отрываясь от дороги. — То, что играем мы… не стали бы слушать в нашей школе.

Услышав такое, Тайлер хотел было спросить, откуда такие выводы, но быстро сообразил сам — христианская школа, строгие нравы, все дела.

— Хотя бы можете заниматься этим после уроков, — пробормотал он и лихорадочно потянулся к резинке на запястье. Дурацкая тоска, острыми зубками кромсающая его разум, быстро почуяла запах сомнений и растерянности, и уже готова была вгрызаться в незащищенное место. И Тайлеру уже было все равно, что послужило толчком к этому, он просто знал верное средство, чтобы вернуть себе ясность ума — оттягиваешь резинку и…

— Приехали, вылезаем, — бодро отдал команду Ури, и Тайлер поспешно натянул рукав на место.

Высокие окна одноэтажного старенького здания призывно подсвечивались неоном, и если вглядеться, то можно было увидеть длинные стеллажи, несколько бумбоксов с наушниками и стойку кассы.

— Это магазин твоего отца? — рассматривая зал, уточнил Тайлер, когда Ури открыл двери.

— Угу, — и указал рукой в сторону подсобки. — Идите, я закрою дверь.

Отмахиваясь от стойкого чувства дежавю, Джош, ощущая во тьме за спиной дыхание Тайлера, его присутствие, слыша его осторожные шаги, быстро прошел зал и, лишь на мгновение запнувшись, почувствовал холодное прикосновение пальцев к запястью.

— Я ничего не вижу, — пробормотал Джозеф.

— Идем, — почему-то тихо ответил Джош и распахнул дверь подсобки. Щелчок, и в глаза бьет теплый желтый свет ламп, а нос щекочет запах пыли и старой мебели.

— Вот тут мы обычно проводим вечера, — с почти родительской гордостью уточнил Брендон, по мановению волшебной палочки появившись за их спинами. Он приглашающе хлопнул Тайлера по плечу и безо всякого стеснения пихнул Джоша в сторону.

— Давай, что ли, — неловко пробормотал Джош, привычно бросая на продавленный диван куртку и усаживаясь за барабанную установку. Он нежно провел пальцами по гладкой ее поверхности и тихо прошептал: — Привет, детка, я скучал…

Неловко стоящий у стены Тайлер, едва заметно приподнял брови и бросил быстрый взгляд на Дана, а Ури в ответ лишь рассмеялся.

— Не обращай внимание, Джозеф, — смеясь, пояснил он. — Просто у нашего Джиша запрещенные сексуальные отношения с этой толстушкой.

— Эй! Попрошу! Она всего лишь дама в теле, — ничуть не обижаясь, притворно грозно прикрикнул Джош, а потом ловко пробежался палочками по тарелкам, заполняя комнату ритмом.

— Mr. Brightside? — предложил Брендон и, не дожидаясь ответа приятеля, начал перебирать струны.

Старая песня the Killers, радостно воссозданная голосом Брендона, наполнила пространство, выливалась, окутывала фигуру Тайлера, что он даже не заметил как удобно устроился на диване, прямо на куртке Джоша. Подрагивающими пальцами он сжал подлокотник, внимательно глядя на то, как парни самозабвенно отдаются музыке. И пусть ему еще ни разу в жизни не приходилось бывать на концерте, сейчас он без труда, закрыв глаза, мог представить себе это — бушующая толпа, приливы счастья, эйфории, набрасывающие на голову теплое одеяло впечатлений. Он барахтался в этом, тонул и почти захлебнулся, когда последний аккорд выплюнул его в реальность.

— Воу… — хрипло проговорил Тайлер и улыбнулся. А Джош замер — потому что улыбающийся Тайлер был почти святым. И та самая благодать, которую он углядел в нем еще в машине, теперь едва не сочилась из его улыбки, так что Джозеф казался ему просто блаженным.

— Понравилось? — самодовольно уточнил Ури, проводя пальцами по струнам.

— Да, — просто ответил все еще улыбающийся Джозеф. — Только она трогала его за грудь, а не за руки*. Я имею в виду в первом куплете.

Брендон рассеянно пожал плечами — он был слишком расслаблен, чтобы спорить.

— Еще парочку? — оглянулся Ури на Джоша, а тот только и смог что кивнуть — язык давно прилип к небу, как у отупевшей от любви девчонки. Но чтобы увидеть улыбающегося Тайлера еще раз он мог играть хоть всю эту ночь. И все последующие, попроси он об этом.  
Поэтому Брендон заиграл дальше, а Джош, стараясь не отвлекаться, только изредка глазел на Джозефа, но все равно один раз сбился — в тот момент, когда заметил чертову резинку. А потом Тайлер оттянул ее, и Джош пропустил удар сердца в тот миг, когда она ударилась о кожу Джозефа на запястье. Ему даже показалось, что он чувствует эту боль, расползающуюся по венам вверх, прямо через плечи и шею. В голову.

— Мне жаль прерывать, но… — было сыграно уже куда больше парочки песен, когда Тайлер поднялся с дивана. Ури бросил короткий взгляд на часы и чертыхнулся. Время давно перевалило за полночь, но они это даже не заметили.

— У тебя будут проблемы? — хрипло спросил Джош, отводя взгляд от Тайлера и его руки в частности. Джозеф неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Упс, чувак, мне жаль, — Ури быстро сложил гитару в чехол и, подхватив куртку, заторопился к выходу. — Мы тебя отвезем.

Путаясь в собственных ногах, Джош поспешил следом за выходящими из подсобки Тайлером и Брендоном. И только мгновение спустя он вспомнил о собственной куртке.

Он нагнал их через минуту, как раз в ту секунду, когда Ури уже вставлял ключ в дверь магазина и выпускал Тайлера на улицу.

— Слушай, чувак, — вдруг произнес Брендон необыкновенно серьезно. — Ты неплохой парень, да и я теперь вроде как у тебя в долгу…

— Не надо, — мягко прервал его Тайлер и положил ладонь на плечо. — Все нормально.

— В любом случае…

— Я понял.

И он пошел к машине ждать, пока Ури закроет магазин.

В голове все еще крутилась «Smile Like You Mean It», когда они высадили Тайлера у его дома. Брендон мурлыкал песни весь вечер, и чувствовалось, что его отпустило полностью. Почти даже завидуя этому его спокойствию, Джош слушал бухающие удары своего сердца, втягивал запах своей куртки, осознавая, что пахнет она уже не им, и только уже дома понял, что это запах Тайлера. Он рухнул в постель своей непривычно чистой комнаты, долго ворочался, пытаясь уснуть, а потом, уже не думая, что вечер вышел куда более сумбурным и ненормальным, чем планировалось, Джош добавил последний мазок к картине — уснул, уткнувшись носом в куртку, пропахшую Тайлером.

 

___________  
Имеется в виду строчка из песни the Killers «Mr. Brightside» — But sheʼs touching his chest now/ А тем временем она дотрагивается до его груди.


	4. the fourth chapter

Холода пришли внезапно, промозглым ветром врываясь в дома через неплотно прикрытые окна. Судя по всему, солнечные выходные были последним подарком лета, и теперь осень основательно взялась за свое: стряхнула с деревьев почерневшую от холода листву, прибила ветрами к земле цветы в палисадниках, пощадив лишь кусты — те окрасились багрянцем и только немного пожухли.

— Сегодня совсем холодно, — пожаловалась Дженна и поднесла свою ладонь ближе к нему — мол, потрогай, какая холодная. Секунду Тайлер рассеянно смотрел на тонкие бледные пальцы, изящный изгиб запястья, чуть врезавшийся в кожу ремешок часов, а потом прикоснулся. Сначала робко, потом куда смелее, полностью обхватывая ладонь и оставляя на коже красные отпечатки своих пальцев.

— Ой! — Дженна дернула руку на себя, разрывая прикосновение, а потом даже поежилась. — У тебя просто ледышки!

И рассмеялась — звонко и чисто, и будь ладони Тайлера на самом деле из хрупкого льда, то они непременно бы треснули от звука этого голоса. На самом деле вся Дженна была какой-то хрустальной, и Джозефу иногда казалось, что Блек вместе с ее голосом, золотистыми волосами и смехом ненастоящая, искусственная. Правда, он бы не стал признаваться ей в этом — считал это глупым ребячеством и постыдно разыгравшимся воображением.

— Может, пойдем в школу уже? — неуверенно предложила Блек, когда под внимательным взглядом Тайлера ей стало совсем неловко.

— Еще минуту, — он не решился опять дотронуться ее руки, а просто расстегнул свою куртку и накинул на ее плечи. — Хочу дождаться приятелей.

— Кого это?

Она благодарно подтянула воротник к ушам, становясь вдруг похожей на гномика.

— Дана и Ури.

— Оу, — этот звук мог означать все, что угодно, но в данном случае не был выражением радости. — Не уверена, что…

Тайлер обернулся на нее, удивленно ожидая продолжения.

— Тебе с ними неловко? — мягко уточнил Джозеф.

— Я с ними не очень знакома, — снова улыбнулась Дженна.

— Вот и познакомишься, — невозмутимо произнес Тайлер, а Блек не стала ничего говорить на этот счет.

Начал накрапывать дождь — мелкий и мерзлый, неприятно оседая в волосах, на коже и в легких. И Джозеф уже хотел было сказать Дженне, чтобы она шла в школу, как из-за поворота показалась взъерошенная голова Брендона и голубоволосая — Дана.

— Хайди хо, святоша! — дружелюбно воскликнул Ури, эффектно перевернув в воздухе скейт и затормозив прямо перед Тайлером. — Ты сегодня с подружкой, шалун?

И Ури довольно рассмеялся, глядя на то, как покраснело лицо Блек.

— Так. Я, пожалуй, пойду, — резко сказала она, чуть более недовольно, чем хотела, сбрасывая с плеч куртку Джозефа, но Тайлер успокаивающе улыбнулся и сжал ее плечо. Конечно, стараясь не дотрагиваться до кожи шеи — не хотелось, чтобы она снова отстранилась.

— Это был юмор, Джен, — мягко проговорил он.

— Ух, какие мы нежные, детка, — хищно протянул Ури, выдыхая воздух так, что Блек на мгновение показалось, что он дракон.

— Успокойся, Ури, — Тайлер заботливо поправил куртку на плечах Дженны, и та снова улыбнулась, правда, слегка неуверенно. А Дан отвернулся, потому что не так должны начинаться понедельники. Эти дни недели вообще сами по себе абсолютно мерзкие, а сегодня — просто первое место в топе худших.

— Пошли, — сухо кивнул Джош, прыгнул на скейт и поехал вперед, оставляя ребят позади.

Все мерзли, а он был рад и этому необъяснимому холоду, и этому пронизывающему ветру, потому что только это, казалось, не позволяло ему сгореть. Зря Дан согласился с Ури встретиться на углу улицы с Тайлером, зря вообще связался с ним, зря поехал в субботу к нему на тренировку и уж точно зря играл для него музыку, которую так любил. Потому что все воскресенье перед ним стояло лицо Тайлера — подсвеченное тусклым светом проносящихся мимо фонарей, спокойное, оно откликалось волнением в Дане, заставляло его нервничать: он то садился делать домашнюю работу по математике, но одиночество гнало его в гостиную; то начинал болтать с семьей, но привычные разговоры Эшли и Эйби, мягкие подтрунивания матери, улыбки отца и равнодушное пыхтение над PSP брата нервировали его еще сильнее. Он снова поднимался, шел во двор, отрабатывал прыжки на скейте, а потом опять тонул в одиночестве. Ничего не спасало — ни сон, ни музыка, которая теперь лишь заставляла его вспоминать, думать без конца. И вскоре Джош понял, что лучше он будет терзать уши неинтересными разговорами, чем травить душу воспоминаниями.

Только сейчас эта схема совсем не работала — Дженна Блек была катализатором куда больших страданий, чем он мог себе представить. Ревность выпустила коготки тоже внезапно, с все тем же порывом ветра, словно осень доставляла все в комплекте: холод, влюбленность, ветра, терзания, дожди и ревность. И Джош выбрал меньшее из двух зол: одиночество вдруг стало бальзамом.

— А он неразговорчивый, — заметил Тайлер, когда Дан отъехал далеко вперед.

— Вообще-то нет, — задумчиво протянул Ури. — Обычно он не такой.

Тайлер пожал плечами.

— Тогда, быть может, у него что-то произошло?

Не зная, что ответить на это Джозефу, Брендон хмыкнул, куда более внимательно вгляделся в спину Джоша в конце улицы, а потом решил поговорить с ним. Просто потому, что слова Тайлера, пусть и без особой на то причины, но укоряли — хэй, приятель, твой друг не в духе, а ты даже не то, что палец о палец не ударил, но и не заметил этого. Просто друг восьмидесятого левела.

— Похолодало жутко, — перевел Ури тему и встал на скейт.

— Да, наверное, это осень.

И Тайлер все-таки рискнул взять Блек за руку: та чуть-чуть поежилась, но ладонь забирать не стала. Да и на том спасибо.

***

— Ты не в духе? — разговор Брендон начал через пару дней, на биологии, посчитав лабораторную самым лучшим прикрытием для выяснения состояния лучшего друга. — Что-то дома?

И Ури, поморщившись, аккуратно поднес к брюху лягушки скальпель: первый шаг самый сложный, и вскрытие чьего-то тела — лягушки ли, мыши — лишь доказывало эту теорию.

— Эм, — рассеянно приподнял брови Джош, делая пометки в тетради. — Нет, все нормально.

— Нормально, — язвительно повторил Ури и таки провел ножом по лягушиному животику. — По-моему, нет. Это даже святоша заметил.

— Тайлер? — Джош дернул рукой, и запись получилась смазанной — как линия кардиограммы сердечника. — Что он сказал?

— Что ты рехнулся, бро, — засмеялся Брендон и принялся пинцетом оттягивать сухожилие несчастной лягушки.

Дан скривил губы, заставляя себя смотреть на то, как Брендон делает надрезы.

— Так и сказал? — недоверчиво прищурился Джош.

— Ну, не так. Но суть в том, что ты ведешь себя как двинутый.

Джош закусил губу и потянул зубами сухую корочку кожи.

— У меня все нормально, — повторил он ровно, и резко дернул кожицу — во рту почувствовался металлический привкус крови.

— Как скажешь, дружище, но… — Брендон чертыхнулся, когда надрез вышел криво из-за неловко соскользнувшего с парты локтя. — Короче, ты ведь можешь все обсудить со мной, заметано?

Он на секунду поднял глаза на Джоша, ободрительно улыбнулся и снова вернулся к дохлой лягушке. Но Джош не отреагировал — тупо рассматривая темную жижу под скальпелем Брендона, он молчал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дан. — Просто…

— Что? — Ури выжидающе замер и даже отложил в сторону инструменты.

— Не отвлекайся, — буркнул Дан, косясь на преподавателя и вслушиваясь в гудение класса — все старательно пыхтели над расчлененными трупиками, так что Джошу на мгновение показалось, что все они двинутые на голову маньяки со скальпелями в пальцах.

— Никто не услышит, если ты паришься об этом, — предположил Ури.

— Я не парюсь, — Джош кинул взгляд на переднюю парту, где Тайлер серьезно и методично делал пометки в тетради, почти не глядя на то, как Блек достает пинцетом внутренности лягушки. Один взгляд — и Джошу снова тошно и мерзко. И не только из-за лягушек, хотя и из-за них тоже, а потому что Джозеф не должен занимать столько места в его мыслях.

— Тогда что? — тихо уточнил Ури и, бросив быстрый взгляд назад на спину учителя, придвинулся к Джошу и озабоченно прошептал: — Что-то с колесами?

— Что? — удивился Джош. — Нет! Мне вообще насрать, я не летаю больше.

— Хорошо, — облегченно кивнул Ури, а затем снова повторил: — Хорошо. Тогда что?

Дан нервно застучал колпачком ручки по столу.

— Я, кажется, залип, — тихо признался он, почти вплотную склонившись над несчастной лягушкой. Он замолчал на несколько секунд, а потом нервно засмеялся. Проклятье, каминг-аут происходит на уроке биологии над расчлененкой с кровью, кишками, под комментарии препода и разговоры класса — просто сказочное долбаебство, истинный дух школы, мать его. Правда, смех его быстро прервался — преподаватель оказался ближе, чем он думал, и тут же выписал им пару профилактических подзатыльников.

— Ты залип, — повторил Ури, когда мистер Брофлофски отошел на достаточно от них расстояние.

— Угу, чувак, залип.

— Это, типа, влюбился? — Брендон потер щеку тыльной стороной ладони, внимательно глядя на Джоша.

— Да.

— В кого? — произнес он неожиданно громко, и Дан тут же на него шикнул. — Так в кого? — повторил он уже куда тише.

Дан молчал несколько секунд, тяжело шевеля мозгами — решал, стоит ли признаваться — а потом прошептал:

— В парня.

— Оу, — Ури снова вернулся к трупику.

— Оу? — ошеломленно переспросил Дан. — Я признаюсь тебе, что я гей, а ты говоришь оу?!

Ури рассмеялся и пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Я, конечно, польщен этим, — заговорил он сквозь смех, — но ты понимаешь, что я не могу ответить взаимностью…

— Заткнись, мудазвон, — злясь, зашипел в ответ ему Дан. Он уже пожалел, что поддался на провокацию и что вообще согласился об этом говорить.

— Ладно, я понял, — в успокаивающем жесте похлопал его по спине Брендон. — Так ты паришься, потому что ты открыл в себе гея или потому что неудачно залип?

Дан открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, да так и застыл, не зная, что сказать. Определено, его беспокоило и то, и другое, ведь Джозеф никогда бы не стал с ним…

О, черт.

Дан тряхнул головой.

Даже думать о том, чтобы попробовать _что-то_ с Джозефом, было странно. И сам Джош, и Тайлер явно никогда не были с парнями, а факт того, что Джозеф на самом деле был святошей — перечеркивал шансы абсолютно. Но это не так уж и сильно терзало Дана — ему было достаточным просто наличие Тайлера в его собственном микрокосмосе: знать, что тот живет где-то на соседней улице, пьет чай по утрам, учится, играет в баскетбол и дышит одним с Джошем воздухом. Он был согласен, да, что улыбчивая Дженна рядом с ним — это не вершина мечтаний Дана. Она ему даже не нравилась со своим блондинистым хвостиком, бесконечными дурацкими обручами на голове, с застегнутыми на все пуговицы кардиганами, юбками, строго на пол-ладони выше колена, улыбками из серии «давайте возьмемся за руки, друзья» и всем прочим. Но Дан мог быть честен сам с собой — Блек куда лучший вариант для Тайлера, чем он сам.

— У тебя сейчас такое одухотворенное лицо, что я сейчас блевану, — с отвращением поморщился Ури и проследил за взглядом Дана: Тайлер как раз что-то говорил Дженне Блек на счет лабораторной и исправлял записи в тетради. Так что, сопоставив в уме два и два, Брендон понимающе кивнул: — Оу… Теперь все ясно. Теперь-то мне все понятно.

Ури отложил в сторону скальпель, а сам придвинул к себе тетрадь и принялся зарисовывать селезенку. Не то, чтобы он не был поражен признанию Джоша, не то, чтобы он был готов к такому, но почему-то Ури почти не удивился. И даже сам не мог понять, почему.

— Что тебе понятно? — раздраженно уточнил Дан и сложил руки на груди.

— Понятно, на кого ты запал.

Джош прикусил язык. Оказывается, со стороны его можно было читать проще открытой книги.

— Давай так, — спокойно предложил Ури. — Ты не будешь пороть горячку и просто отпустишь ситуацию, потому что… Ну, ты понимаешь, это же _Джозеф_. Местный святоша.

И Брендон, усмехнувшись, замурлыкал песню себе под нос, продолжая делать зарисовки — получалось неважно, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Я не планировал вообще что-либо предпринимать, — накручивая себя все сильнее, ответил Джош.

— Само собой, — кивнул Ури. — Потому что это бесперспективняк.

И вот тут Джош разозлился — по-настоящему, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не швырнуть в лучшего друга расчлененные останки мученицы-лягушки. Просто потому — да какого черта он решает за Дана?!

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мне тут ничего не светит? — чуть подрагивающим голосом прошипел он. — Я, типа, не так хорош для Тайлера как эта активистка-герлскаут?

— Воу-воу, — приподнял руки Брендон, тихонько посмеиваясь. — Просто он никогда не будет с тобой. Потому что ты, ну, парень. А он — типа, святоша. Улавливаешь связь, нет?

И Ури окинул Джоша своим фирменным насмешливым взглядом.

— Если хочешь знать, не это проблема, — яростным шепотом сообщил Джош. — Я достаточно хорош во всех смыслах, чтобы со мной был тот, кто мне нравится.

— Правда? — невинно уточнил Ури, деланно внимательно вглядываясь в записи.

— Разумеется, — почти по слогам произнес Джош.

— То есть ты побитой собакой таскаешься уже три дня не из-за страданий от неразделенной любви?

— Нет, — твердо солгал Дан. И даже глаза не отвел, наверное, потому что сам поверил в собственные слова.

— Ладно, — плечи Брендона уже подрагивали от смеха. — Тогда я просто не просек, в чем твоя проблема.

От напряжения скручивало пальцы, и Дан почти уже готов начать швыряться всем, что попадется под руку, но тут прозвенел звонок.

— Сдавайте работы и убирайте на рабочих местах, — скучно сообщил мистер Брофлофски, возвращаясь за учительский стол, и Дан попытался разгладить смятые листы. Из-за этого дурацкого разговора он совсем разошелся, так что теперь ему придется отхватить еще и от препода.

— Так в чем твоя проблема, Джиш? — нежно пропел Ури, и Дан недовольно пихнул его в плечо.

— В том, что я не гей, — прошипел он.

— Понимаю, — насмешка в словах друга так и сочилась сладким сиропом.

Покачав головой, Дан смахнул останки лягушки в пакет и принялся вытирать парту. Он был бы рад, если бы кто-нибудь подарил ему стиратель памяти — Дан без промедления удалил бы и воспоминания Ури, и свои собственные. Особенно то, где Джозеф пялится в это долбаное окно и выглядит как чертово божество. Или то, где на его тонкой руке болтается черная резинка. Или то, где он улыбается. Или… проклятье.

— Слушай, если тебе нравится кто-то, — помедлив, вдруг абсолютно серьезно проговорил Ури, — то неважно, какой у него пол, сечешь?

Он закинул на плечо рюкзак и задумчиво проводил взглядом выходящую в коридор Дженну.

— Так что я за то, чтобы быть уверенным в себе. Вот как пару минут назад, когда ты мне доказывал, что лучше нее.

— Кто лучше кого? — подошел к ним Тайлер, услышав только последние слова из фразы Ури.

Джош неловко захлопнул учебник, запихнул тетради в рюкзак и закусил губу. Его ярость улетучилась, едва он осознал, что Ури дразнил его — тупейший способ заставить лучшего друга поверить в себя. Не может же он на самом деле считать Дана неподходящей парой для кого угодно. А значит, самому Джошу придется решать, что ему нужно — продолжать изводить себя идиотскими терзаниями или принять тот факт, что он запал на парня. На очень красивого и хорошего парня — намного лучше всех девчонок, которых Джош знал до этого.

— Что я лучше Дженны Блек, — произнес он, глядя в глаза Тайлера — теперь абсолютно спокойно и решительно.

Последний их одноклассник уже вышел за дверь кабинета, и они остались вчетвером: сонный мистер Брофлофски, ошеломленный Ури, растерянный Джозеф и нахмурившийся Дан.

— Что, прости?

— Пошли, — кивнул Джош в сторону коридора, подхватил рюкзак и дал Ури рукой знак не идти за ними. Он очень торопился, надеясь, что решимость не исчезнет, что ярость, так быстро вскипевшая в нем, подтолкнет быть мужественным. В конце концов, что он не струсит.

— Ты о чем-то хочешь поговорить? — Тайлер занервничал, но покорно шел за Даном следом, изредка поглядывая по сторонам — ровнехонько как тогда в баскетбольном зале, и Джош снова почувствовал, что Джозеф подумывает сбежать. Он мягко обхватил его ладонь, с непередаваемым восторгом понимая, что она точно такая, как и в его воспоминании — тонкая, холодная и нежная. Он вообще сейчас весь казался Джошу хрупким, словно одно его, Дана, неловкое движение может сломать, испортить Джозефа. И он даже подавил настойчивое желание скользнуть пальцами выше, под рукав, чтобы нащупать тонкую резинку на запястье, чтобы самому оттянуть ее, но не позволить ударить — подставить собственные пальцы, и пусть боль захватит его сознание, пока Джош будет смотреть в глаза Тайлера, почти купаясь в этой его благодати. Ему же не будет жалко? Нет?

— Послушай, мне нужно…

Дан позволил им остановиться на черной лестнице, там, где обычно прятались заядлые курильщики в компании швабр и старых ведер. Похоже, идиотизм каминг-аута на биологии нашел свое продолжение в романтическом признании в провонявшем сигаретным дымом школьным коридоре — чем не сказочная история.

— Тай-лер, — Джош произнес его имя мягко, по слогам, как в ту пятницу, когда он… он под душем… он…

Сейчас это казалось Джошу почти богохульством, потому что Джозеф смотрел на него мягко и удивленно, а может даже с укором.

— Мне нужно идти.

— Слушай, я не знаю, как вообще это делается…

— Что? — и Джозеф _снова_ бросил быстрый взгляд на лестницу, так что Джош _снова_ аккуратно обхватил его пальцы своей горячей ладонью. И Тайлер _снова_ удивленно заметил, что его привычно ледяные руки Дана не отталкивают — тот даже не вздрогнул, хотя сам был жарче пламени. По крайней мере, Тайлеру так показалось.

— Может, надо было притащить букет ирисов. Или тюльпанов. Ромашки там, розочки, — торопливо забормотал Джош. — Ты ведь любишь цветы?

— Что? — Тайлер решительно высвободил свою ладонь из руки Джоша и спрятал ее в карман — от греха подальше. — О чем ты вообще?

Дан нервно улыбнулся, взлохматил свою голубую шевелюру и чертыхнулся. Все получалось скомкано, неловко, и он готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

— Или там серенаду спеть, хотя певец из меня не ахти.

— Так, — осторожно произнес Тайлер и качнулся на носках — верный знак, что он нервничает или в полном недоумении. А может два в одном.

— Что так?! — взорвался вдруг Дан. — Так-не так! Нравишься ты мне, вот что!

И он замолчал, вслушиваясь в звенящую тишину, как будто из нее можно было вычленить все ответы на собственные вопросы.

— Дан, ты шутишь? — Тайлер мягко улыбнулся, а Дан был готов взвыть от этого — хотелось или прижать к себе всего Джозефа, или только впечататься в эту улыбку своими губами, или сбежать отсюда, просто потому что ничего хорошего из этого разговора не выходило.

— Нет, черт возьми. Разве таким шутят? — раздраженно уточнил Дан.

— Но я не…

— Так я тоже «не», — прервал его Джош, не смея отвести глаз от лица Джозефа. — По крайней мере, думал, что «не». А вот оказывается да. Еще как да! У меня, знаешь ли, последнюю неделю в голове только ты.

Тайлер молчал, не зная что сказать.

— И я все время думаю, как ты. И почему у тебя вообще болтается эта дрянь на запястье, — он подхватил ладонь Тайлера и в разоблачительном жесте оголил его руку, на которой висела резинка. И не мог оторвать взгляда от вида покрасневшей кожи, от того, что запястье это, не по-мальчишески изящное, почти светилось в сумраке лестницы. Джош сглотнул. — Что в твоей голове? Почему ты делаешь себе больно? Из-за чего ты терзаешь себя?

Его голос сошел на шепот, так что последние слова потонули в вязкой тишине, словно растворяясь сахарными кристаллами в чае.

— Со мной все в порядке, — едва опомнившись, хрипло произнес Тайлер. Он выдернул свою руку из цепкого захвата Джоша, чувствуя как его горячие прикосновения почти выжигают отпечатки на его бледной коже. — Джошуа…

— Вот только не надо, Тайлер, — качнул головой Дан. Уже понимая, чем это все закончится, он сделал шаг назад и криво улыбнулся. — Я теперь точно знаю, чего хочу.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — Тайлер непонимающе моргнул. — Это у вас с Ури шутка такая?

Не веря своим ушам, Джош замотал головой.

— Причем здесь Ури?!

— Я откуда знаю? — воскликнул Тайлер и отошел еще на шаг.

— Джозеф, не будь дураком, — устало выдохнул Джош и потер виски. Все полетело к чертям, и его разум вместе со всем — браво, Дан, ты съехал с катушек. — Я не шучу. И я был бы рад, если бы это была шутка.

Джозеф рвано выдохнул.

— Не надо.

— Тай…

— Я сказал, не надо!

И Джозеф, развернувшись, рванул вверх по лестнице, оставив Джоша в сумрачном коридоре маяться от собственных ошибок, от одиночества и недосказанных слов.

Вечером Джошу стало совсем худо. Может, конечно, он простыл, но теперь ему казалось, что ледяные руки Тайлера все еще плавятся в горячих его ладонях. Это становилось похоже на сдвиг по фазе, и Джош честно решил попробовать забыть Тайлера — тем более, что его довольно-таки однозначно отфутболили, а гордость у него все еще не пропала вместе с гетеросексуальностью.

Примерно с двух до шести Дан решительно вырывал мысли о Тайлере как сорняки из огорода — методично называл себя придурком, мямлей и девчонкой, не позволял жалеть себя и думать о Джозефе. Два раза свалился на асфальт, выполняя вэриал хилфлип на заднем дворе, но даже не обратил внимание — отряхнул очередные рваные джинсы и рукавом утер сочащуюся из коленей кровь.

После ужина он старательно пытался увлечься фильмом, который села смотреть его семья, заставлял себя уловить смысл происходящего на экране, но сюжет ускользал, и перед глазами снова был Тайлер, его светящаяся в темноте кожа, его большие глаза.

В половине восьмого он плюнул на собственную гордость и ушел в комнату. Было непередаваемо стыдно, но Джош, по-воровски прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре, открыл первый попавшийся сайт с гейским порно. А через пять минут он уже пил ледяную воду из бутылки из холодильника, пытался справится со стыдом, никак не понимая, в конце концов, гей он или не гей. Потому что — в ином бы случае ему бы точно хотелось передернуть на них, так ведь?

— Джош?

— Ох, нет, ма, только не начинай, — он поставил початую бутылку на стол и зажмурился, когда мама резко включила свет на кухне.

— Ты заболел? — миссис Дан приложила прохладную ладонь на его лоб и озабоченно заглянула в его глаза. — Покажи мне свои зрачки.

— Мам, — он попытался отпихнуть ее руки.

— Джош! Я сказала, покажи мне свои зрачки! — она притянула сына ближе к себе и наклонила его лицо, оттягивая веки. Тот был на полголовы выше ее, но в такие моменты сам себе казался маленьким ребенком.

— Я не под кайфом!

— Извини, — в ее голосе не было искреннего раскаяния, просто любопытство, смешанное с беспокойством. — Тогда что с тобой?

Джош схватил в руку бутылку.

— Я в норме, — устало выдохнул он.

— Тебе же не мог не понравиться «Форсаж», дорогой, — улыбнулась мама, села за стол и похлопала по стулу около себя. — Они ведь клевые.

— Да, клевые, — согласился Дан, с удивлением осознавая, что только сейчас до него дошло, что за фильм они смотрели. Это ж надо до такой степени потерять мозги, чтобы…

— Ты с кем-то поссорился? — уточнила миссис Дан и сложила на столешнице руки — просто примерная ученица, готовая слушать урок. Судя по всему, она знала, что выглядит забавно и явно этого добивалась — Джош улыбнулся, а она радостно рассмеялась ему в ответ.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Джош, уже понимая, что бороться не стоит.

— Позвони и помирись, — предложила мама. — Кто из вас виноват?

Дан неопределенно пожал плечами и положил бутылку боком на стол — он не знал, куда можно деть руки, и сейчас просто катал минералку, словно это было интереснее всего на свете. А мама внимательно следила за его действиями, но комментировать не стала — пощадила чувства сына.

— Думаю, что я, — пробормотал Джош и запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Тогда тебе точно стоит поговорить с этим человеком, — уверенно произнесла миссис Дан. — Это не так уж и сложно, знаешь, сказать «мне очень жаль».

После этих слов Джош поднял на нее глаза и удивленно осознал, что для мамы это на самом деле было так. Она даже не о его проблемах говорила, а о том, что Дану всегда давалось с трудом — извинениях.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что мне действительно жаль, что я всегда был для вас с папой проблемой? — тихо уточнил он, стараясь не отводить от нее взгляда.

— Я знаю, что ты никогда не хотел сделать нам больно специально, — задумчиво проговорила она и разгладила складку на скатерти. Обычный жест, привычный для всех домохозяек, но сейчас он показался Джошу чем-то иным — таким домашним и уютным, основой, на которой стояла жизнь всей их семьи. Он никогда не ценил ее заботы, никогда не задумывался об этом, но время шло, а родители всегда были рядом. Даже когда он совершал ошибки. Особенно, когда он совершал ошибки.

— Спасибо, — одними губами прошептал он, и мама улыбнулась.

— Иди и позвони, — посоветовала она, а сама поднялась из-за стола и вышла из кухни.

На часах уже было около часа ночи, когда Джош, наконец, решился набрать номер на телефоне. До этого он долго втыкал на страничку Тайлера на фейсбуке, почему-то тихо радуясь тому, что Дженна не проставлена как его девушка в разделе личной информации. Прощелкал пару фоток, и уже куда с большим интересом заглянул в подписки музыкальных групп.

На самом деле Джош не удивился, когда от одной из фоток — Тайлер на ней мягко улыбался — у него опять встал. Вообще вот такая непредсказуемая реакция его организма Дана уже не удивляла: пара парней на видео с гейсайта вызывала у него приступ омерзения, а вот улыбающийся Джозеф — каменный стояк. Превосходно. Просто великолепно.

Наверное, именно это стало последней каплей — его потеря власти над собственным телом — и он просто ткнул пальцем на трубку на экране.

— Да? — голос Тайлера был бодрый, чуть взволнованный.

— Тай, это я.

— Джошуа?

И Дан глупо улыбнулся: его узнали.

— Ага, знаешь, заснуть не могу.

— Который час? — Тайлер замолчал, явно оторвав от уха телефон, чтобы проверить время. — Ты с ума сошел?

— Почти, — честно признался Джош. — Еще чуть-чуть, и точно с катушек слечу.

Тайлер промолчал, и это его подтолкнуло говорить дальше.

— Уже часа два точно втыкаю в твой профиль на фейсбуке.

— Слушай, я уже сплю…

— Да? Спишь? Ты голый или в пижаме?..

От нервов и необъяснимого возбуждения он уже не контролировал то, что говорит, а сказать ему хотелось много.

— Что? — не понял Тайлер.

— Ты не поверишь, Тай, — хохотнул Джош, словно только что не флиртовал с ним как какой-то маньяк-мудазвон. — Но я не знаю, что мне делать. И ведь я не какой-нибудь отмороженный фанатик. Я ж прекрасно осознаю, что ты Тайлер Джозеф, что ты парень. И от этого мне стыдно до усрачки.

Тайлер все еще молчал.

— У меня так не сносило крышу никогда, понимаешь ли. И, главное, я просто смотрю, как ты улыбаешься, как смотришь — и не обязательно на меня — как ты теребишь эту чертову резинку. Смотрю и понимаю, что я полный болван, — он на секунду прервался, подумав, что Джозеф уже положил трубку. — Ты меня слушаешь?

— Да.

— Так вот ты мне снишься. Снишься в моей постели, в спортивном зале, в душе, в кабинете литературы. Везде, понимаешь, о чем я? И это сносит голову напрочь. Я ведь пару часов назад включил порнушку, но эта была полная блажь.

— Дан, мне не стоит…

— Стоит, — прервал его Джош. — Ты просто снишься мне. После того как мы откачали Брендона в классе…

— Ты пережил шок.

— Не перебивай, — остановил его Дан. — Так вот ты шептал мне мое имя и еще кучу всего, так что я, знаешь ли, проснулся не на очень чистых простынях.

В трубке послышался усталый вздох.

— Так. Понимаю, — торопливо заговорил Дан, боясь, что Тайлер пошлет его, положит трубку, ответит взаимностью или еще что-нибудь: — Ты только трубку не клади. Я дурак.

— Да, дурак, — согласился Джозеф. — Джошуа…

— Ты мне просто рвешь душу этим.

— Чем?

— Тем, как произносишь мое имя, — и Джош закрыл глаза.

— Мне пора.

— Тай?

Но телефон молчал, и Дан мысленно проклял себя за болтливость, за блажь и вообще за свою идиотскую привычку нести чушь. Он попробовал набрать номер снова, но абонент ожидаемо стал недоступен.

Поддаваясь невнятному порыву, он открыл окошко чата и набрал сообщение:

_«Я в курсе, что выгляжу отморозком. Просто подумай, ладно? Я не хочу от тебя ничего… просто рад буду быть рядом. Хотя бы другом. Так что если ты можешь это принять, то приходи завтра к Ури в магазин вечером. Мы будем просто репетировать, а ты послушаешь.»_

Джош несколько раз перечитал текст, выправляя опечатки, с десяток раз назвал себя долбаебом, а потом все же нажал кнопку «отправить». И только когда письмо было отправлено, а исправить уже было нечего, он пожалел о своей этой поспешности — лучше бы и дальше варился в собственном соку, терзал себя и бежал от проблем. Этот разговор словно бы высосал все силы из него, и Дану просто хотелось лечь на спину, не двигаясь, уснуть и проспать так всю осень и зиму, пока снова не наступит весна.

Захлопнув ноутбук, он упал на кровать, лицом в подушку, проверил будильник на мобильном и укрылся одеялом. Самое время впасть в зимнюю спячку.


	5. the fifth chapter

Всю ночь он думал и не прекращал даже во сне. Картинки с вариантами развития событий вертелись перед глазами, так что дрема превратилась в сумасшедший калейдоскоп эмоций. И Джошу все время казалось, что это бесконечный день сурка: он просыпался, слыша звонок телефона, брал трубку — и Тайлер рвано дышал ему в ухо и шептал его имя. Протяжно так, ласково, словно просил о чем-то. И Дан метался в постели, догадываясь, о чем именно, соглашался сейчас же, сию секунду сорваться, приехать… и открывал глаза. Всего лишь сон.

Он засыпал снова, яростно взбивая перед этим подушку, с головой укрывался в одеяло, в твердом намерении сгореть к чертям от духоты, но тогда все оборачивалось совсем скверно: во сне он летел вниз по трубе в каком-то аквапарке, перед ним появлялись дурацкие швабры и ведра с запасной лестницы их школы, в лицо летели квакающие лягушки, а где-то там, за спиной, слышался голос Тайлера. Разобрать слова никак не получалось, и Джош страстно хотел обернуться, но не получалось — приходилось уворачиваться, следить, чтобы не упасть, и Тайлера он так и не разглядел. Проснулся, когда грязная вода захлестнула его с головой.  
На этот раз он не поленился встать и открыть окно. Ночью мороз сковал тонкой корочкой льда кусты, и в спальню тут же хозяйски ворвались порывы холодного ветра. Безумие ночи улетало в открытое окно, но сны — штука странная: то они ускользают из памяти, оставляя после себя лишь шлейф дежавю, то врезаются в память перочинным ножиком, так что захочешь забыть — не сможешь. И Джош не мог. Но, строго говоря, и не хотел, потому что присутствие Джозефа — пусть хотя бы такое, призрачное — не могло быть ему не в радость.

Пытаясь справиться с учащенным сердцебиением, он вытянулся у окна. По коже тут же побежали мурашки, поджались пальцы на ногах, но Дан терпел до последнего — позволил холоду оплести все его тело, а потом опять свалился в постель.

…На этот раз видение позволило разглядеть Джозефа полностью, и даже больше — он чувствовал его ледяные ладошки на своей коже, радостно замечая, как Тайлер, наконец, согревается.

— Джошуа… — жалобно прошептал он, а Дан даже рта открыть не смог: замычал что-то успокоительное и нежное, ласково провел пальцами по спине — словно дикого зверька гладил. Но тот продолжал дрожать, а потом даже застонал: — Не надо, Джошуа. Мы никогда не будем вместе…

Вот тут Дан испугался. Это как не будут? Это почему еще? Он чувствовал же, как ласково Тайлер жмется к нему всем телом, как хочет быть ближе. Так что может помешает им? … Но хлопок — и Джозеф тает от жара его тела. Еще мгновение, и нет его, а Дан даже закричать не может — мычит в ужасе, глядя на мокрые ладони в крови, с трудом понимая, что происходит.

К шести утра он проснулся окончательно и решил, что лучше будет сонно клевать носом, чем опять погружаться в пучину сновидений — отдыха эта ночь так и не принесла. Он натянул первую попавшуюся майку, завязал шнурки на кедах, боясь лишний раз глянуть на ладони и обнаружить размазанные остатки подсохшей крови, а потом поспешил вниз по лестнице, к кухне.

Сумрак полнил дом тишиной, и даже спокойного сонного дыхания его семьи не было слышно за дверями. Еще было слишком рано, а осень с каждым днем крала все больше времени у дня, погружая сутки в ночь, так что Джош на ощупь пробрался к кухне, включил светильник и запустил кофемашину. Пусть ночь была мерзкой, но он не позволит утру стать таким же. В кармане тихо брякнули ключи, хлопнула за спиной входная дверь, а под колесами скейта зашуршали маленькие камушки.

— Джош? — хрипло спросонья уточнила мама. Она стояла на пороге кухни, зябко кутаясь в халат, щурясь и зевая. — Ты что тут делаешь?

— Завтрак, — кусая яблоко, уточнил Джош.

Он успел смотаться в пекарню на углу, набрал круассанов и сварил кофе. Чашки уже были расставлены на столе, призывно алела пиала с клубничным джемом и восхитительно пахло корицей.

— Джош? — отец удивленно прошел и медленно сел за стол. — Тебя выгоняют из школы?

Дан поперхнулся.

— Что? Нет!

— Проблемы с полицией? — недовольно уточнил отец, рассматривая завтрак, но к кофе не притронулся.

— Нет, — отрицательно махнул головой Джош.

— Кто-то залетел от тебя?

— Милый! — миссис Дан предупредительно взмахнула ладонью, но муж взглядом ее остановил.

— Пап! Нет! — от такого вопроса Джош покраснел и поежился. А отец лишь внимательно смотрел на его лицо, пытаясь понять, врет он или нет.

— Тогда что? — глухо поинтересовался мистер Дан, стараясь не обращать внимание на приятно щекочущий нос запах свежей выпечки.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Джош и раздраженно закусил губу. — Я просто приготовил завтрак, потому что… я вас… Короче, просто приготовил завтрак.

Родители переглянулись, едва заметно улыбнувшись, а мама подошла ближе и, походя обняв сына, легко поцеловала его в щеку.

— Мы тебя тоже, короче, — рассмеялась она, подмигнула и взяла с тарелки круассан. А отец виновато поморщился и знакомым жестом, который у него и подцепил Джош, взлохматил волосы на затылке.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — ровно произнес он и придвинул себе кружку.

— Я в курсе, — краска с лица Джоша уже сошла, но ему все равно было неловко. И даже не из-за подозрений отца, а из-за того, что дал этим самым подозрениям вполне достойный повод — поведение Джоша, по крайней мере до последних дней… не вписывалось в рамки послушного ребенка.

— Ты куда-то собрался? — кашлянув, уточнила мама. Она спокойно улыбалась, почти витая в облаках от удовольствия, и Дана в который раз за последнюю неделю кольнула иголочка совести. Это ж надо было быть таким мудазвоном с родителями…

— Да, — кивнул он, переключая внимание на булочки. — К Ури в магазин, а потом мы репетируем.

— Опять будешь поздно?

— Вероятно.

Она ничего не ответила на это.

— Мама говорила, что у тебя какие-то проблемы, — неуверенно начал мистер Дан. — Может, хочешь поговорить об этом?

Вопрос прозвучал неестественно: словно он сам боялся, что Джош вдруг согласится. Обычно промывкой мозгов занималась мама, а отец стал тяжелой артиллерией, принимая эстафету лишь в качестве последней инстанции. Но время шло, Джош взрослел, и теперь многое придется объяснять, говорить на щекотливые темы, подбирать слова… Отец тяжело вздохнул, а миссис Дан не удержалась и захохотала в голос:

— Мы на какой-то дурацкой программе про семейные отношения? Предложишь нам поплакаться в твою жилетку, дорогой, а потом мы споем «Happy day»?

Джош хихикнул. Мама умела быть язвительной, но даже в таком случае оставалась мягкой и понимающей — обижаться на нее не получалось.

— А как по-твоему я обязан его спрашивать об этом? — не очень довольно уточнил мистер Дан и чуть-чуть покраснел.

— Это ужасно, пап, — притворно простонал Джош и закрыл ладонью лицо. — Жуть какая-то!

— Ну, окей, я даже больше не попробую дать тебе отцовский совет, — приподнял руки, сдаваясь, отец и облегченно улыбнулся. — Кроме последнего: если это дела любовные, то просто пригласи на свидание. И да — не забудь предохраняться.

— Милый, — давясь смехом простонала миссис Дан.

— У нас и так слишком много детей в доме, — рассмеялся отец и укусил круассан. — Не хватало еще двух.

И Джош, уже не в состоянии слушать это дальше, вышел из кухни. Но напоследок все равно пообещал:

— Даже если мы будем вместе, то все равно никак не сможем порадовать вас ребенком.  
И, оставив родителей переваривать услышанное, вышел во двор, остужать горящие щеки и уши. Все-таки он мастер каминг-аута.

Ему пришлось ждать на улице, мерзнуть и злиться на все на свете, пока Брендон опаздывал — всего на несколько минут, но взвинченному Дану и этого было много. Но хуже всего было то, что в магазине делать было решительно нечего, кроме как гонять пыль и переставлять диски с места на место. Посетителей, рискнувших прогуляться в такой холод, было негусто, и Ури, сидя за кассой, тихонько перебирал струны гитары, пока Джош отдыхал в подсобке.

— Не хочешь исповедоваться, сын мой? — деланно серьезно уточнил Брендон.

— В чем? — Дан лениво приоткрыл один глаз. От безделья он прикорнул на продавленном диванчике, но сон не шел, хоть чувствовал он себя не лучше отбитого стейка.

— Как ты страстно признавался в любви, вооружившись шваброй и ведром на черной лестнице, — и Брендон звонко рассмеялся.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно огрызнулся Джош.

Снова повисло молчание, подчеркнутое мелодичным перебором струн.

— Он тебя послал?

Дан задумался: по сути, послать-то Тайлер его не посылал, но и одобрять — не одобрил.

— Я не понял, — честно признался Джош и снова закрыл глаза.

— Это вообще как? — Ури от удивления даже играть перестал.

— Ну, он сказал «не надо» и свалил.

Брендон рассмеялся.

— Заткнись, — повторил Дан и сложил на груди руки, устраивая голову поудобнее на подлокотнике.

— Ты распускал свои грязные ручонки, извращенец? — насмешливо уточнил Брендон.

— Нет.

— Тогда что?

— Просто… — Джош заткнулся, со стыдом вспоминая, что он наговорил. Кошмар какой-то — ему определенно нужно запретить влюбляться. Просто потому, что объекты обожания вскоре засыпят его исками и решениями суда, в которых будет стоять расстояние, на котором Джош обязан держаться от людей. И это еще неизвестно, что сделает Тайлер после этой ночи.

— Сказал ему, что происходит, — немного погодя признался Джош.

— А что происходит? — и Брендон для особой драматичности дернул за струну. Жалостливый «дзынь» трагично потерялся в стеллажах, оседая на пол вместе с пылью.

Вопрос был простой, но ответить на него вот так, с бухты-барахты Дан не мог.

— Ури, ради всего святого…

— Если у тебя не хватает мозгов разобраться самостоятельно, то я просто обязан вмешаться.

Джош резко распахнул глаза.

— Это куда ты решил вмешаться? — взволнованно уточнил он.

— В ваши отношения.

— У нас их нет.

— Если нет, значит, и вмешиваться мне некуда — чего тогда ты так занервничал?

Радуясь своей находчивости, Брендон снова рассмеялся, весело перебирая струны.

— Я накосячил, — вдруг признался Дан.

— Это не новость.

— Ты прекрасный друг, — с чувством выдал Джош, словно этим легко мог устыдить Брендона. 

Он приподнялся на локтях и, глядя в дверной проем, за которым, Джош знал, сидит его приятель, продолжил: — Чуткий такой, внимательный. А главное — верный. Всегда поддержишь.

— О да, я такой, — гордо согласился Ури.

— Это был сарказм, — предупредил его Дан и без сил снова упал на диван.

— Нет, не был, — нагло сказал Ури. — Я действительно такой.

— Заткнись, — снова прошипел Дан, и Брендон на сей раз почему-то его послушал.

Чем ближе был вечер, тем сильнее росла тревога Дана. Он вымыл пол в зале еще разок, про себя отмечая неадекватную перемену — тяга к чистоте стала вдруг новой его привычкой. Перебрал хлам в подсобке и даже вытряхнул ковер. Ури, пересчитывающий выручку за день, только внимательно провожал его глазами, в удивлении приподнимая брови, но молчал. Это могло быть, конечно, следствием троекратного требования заткнуться, но Дану почему-то казалось, что Брендон обиделся.

— Я не просил тебя замолчать насовсем, — виновато пробормотал Дан, когда терпеть напряжение стало совсем уж невмоготу.

— Я в курсе, — улыбнулся Ури и хитро блеснул глазами. — Просто, в отличие от некоторых, я не могу трепаться весь день. Я тут, знаешь ли, работаю.

И Джошу стало понятно, что Брендон и не думал обижаться.

— Вот как? — уточнил он, улыбаясь. — Работаешь. И ловко же ты осадил зарвавшегося юнца в моем лице.

Он демонстративно отряхнул измазанные в пыли ладони о рваные джинсы.

— Так и есть, — хмыкнул Ури и захлопнул журнал продаж. — Закрываемся и репетируем?

Джош нервно дернул плечом на предложение друга.

— Что-то не так? — прищурился Брен.

— Я пригласил его на репетицию, — признался Джош.

— И ты хочешь его дождаться?

— Он не придет, — сухо качнул головой Дан. Это умышленное неупоминание имени Тайлера делало разговор намного таинственнее, чем тот был на самом деле — как будто они совершали какой-то ритуал, а произнесение имени Джозефа могло разрушить всю магию.

— И что ему помешает? — любопытство в голосе Брендона, казалось, можно потрогать. Он подался вперед, опираясь ладонями о столешницу, выгнул бровь и даже приоткрыл рот, дожидаясь ответа Дана.

— Я… повел себя как отморозок.

На этот счет Ури ничего не сказал, и Джошу пришлось продолжить.

— Это было бы можно назвать флиртом, если бы я не вел себя как сказочный долбаеб.

В его голосе звучало такая печаль и раскаяние, что Брендон даже не стал подшучивать.

— Все мы частенько ведем себя как сказочные долбаебы, — осторожно произнес он.

— Да, — согласился Дан. Но говорить о том, как это влияет на судьбу, не стал. Да и вообще, вся эта тема с разбитым сердцем и непонятно откуда появившимся влечением была мутной — обсуждать такое не хотелось, да и смысла не имело, если честно.

Ури внимательно смотрел на Джоша несколько минут, украдкой покосился на часы, вздохнул и, чему-то кивнув в своей голове, уселся поудобнее — ждать.

В половине десятого у Джоша еще теплилась надежда.

В десять Ури закрыл дверь на ключ и, подхватив гитару, твердым шагом пошел в подсобку — репетировать.

Тайлер так и не появился.

Но эта немая решительность Брендона отрезвила Дана. И он тут же взял себя в руки, даже как будто перестал хандрить, весь вечер старательно отыгрывал песню за песней, взмок до нитки и смертельно устал. И только за полночь согласился ехать домой, а уже дома без сил свалился в кровать и спал без сновидений.

Наконец-то.

Вся следующая неделя в школе прошла в фастамагоричном трипе: он старательно избегал Тайлера, Тайлер старательно избегал его. Выпускной класс начал напоминать гонку вооружений — росли долги по проектам, росли обороты сложности учебы, да и требования становились все жестче. С непередаваемым удивлением Дан вдруг осознал, что жизнь вокруг его маленького приключения с несостоявшимся романом совершенно не вертится, и если не зацикливаться, то все почти было так же как и раньше. Правда, за маленьким исключением: ему по-прежнему снился Джозеф. Во снах они много разговаривали, и Джош едва ли мог назвать их эротическими — почему-то сильнее, чем целовать Тайлера, ему хотелось его спасти. Причем от чего или кого — он понять не мог. Абстрактный испуг в глазах Джозефа, который замечал Дан во время их редких встреч в школе, во снах обретал физическую силу. Он без конца пытался спрятать, укрыть, догнать, удержать Тайлера, но тот лишь шептал его имя да еще иногда о том, что быть вместе они не могут. А спросить его, почему — Джош так и не смог.

Изредка сны были хорошими, и Дан просыпался, жалея, что не может жить в дреме. В такие ночи они часто просто сидели рядом, Джош играл для него или молча смотрел на то, как Тайлер тихо улыбается. И он даже сказать не мог, что было лучше — касаться его или просто любоваться им, замечая каждую морщинку на коже, крапинки в радужке глаз, трещинки на подсохших губах… Ведь в хороших снах Дан больше ни разу не видел резинку на его запястье. В хороших снах Тайлер был счастлив.

Такие ночные встряски выматывали. Он ходил невыспавшимся, постоянно засыпал на уроках, и так просто не могло продолжаться дальше. Несколько раз мама украдкой вглядывалась в его глаза, боясь увидеть расширенные зрачки и уличить его в приеме наркотиков. Но Джош и сам был уверен, что ему не нужен крэк, чтобы этот трип с идиотской тоской по несбывшемуся продолжался.

Ури больше не заикался о том, чтобы вмешаться, и Дан был ему благодарен. Он и без того устал невероятно, чтобы еще париться о невменяемых идеях Брендона. Тем более, что к середине октября оценки скатились в полное дно, и…

— Это очередная F, — над Даном стояла учительница химии, а сам Джош непонимающе глядел в свою работу и совершенно не мог вспомнить, когда они ее писали и почему все поля заполнены неудачными зарисовками чьих-то ладоней, запястий, пальцев с оттянутыми черными резинками. Хотя, почему чьи-то? Вполне себе известно, кому эти «портреты» принадлежат…

— Понимаю, — тупо кивнул Дан, забирая листы.

— Ты же в курсе, что это выпускной год? — мягко поинтересовалась мисс Стивенс и педантично выровняла карандаши параллельно краю своего стола.

— Разумеется, — конечно, он был в курсе. Вот только едва ли она могла понять, что в голове у него в последнее время не экзамены, а карие глаза Тайлера.

— Мне придется оставить тебя после уроков, — в ее голосе послышалась искреннее сожаление, и Дан удивленно поднял на нее глаза. Молодая учительница — почти еще девчонка с собранными в косу волосами сочувственно смотрела на него, сжимала в руках ручку и пыталась разглядеть в его глазах ответ на собственный вопрос. Вот только смысл этого вопроса от Дана ускользал.

— У тебя проблемы, Джошуа?

Ну, снова-здорово...

— Нет.

— Просто, если ты вдруг захочешь поговорить об этом, то мы всегда можем обсудить все, что угодно, — мисс Стивенс задумчиво потерла бровь и снова внимательно посмотрела на него. А Джош мысленно загнул еще один палец, подсчитывая, сколько уже человек хотят поговорить о его проблемах.

— Я просто слегка расслабился, — Джош постарался улыбнуться как можно более искренне. — Уверен, что смогу нагнать.

— Дополнительные занятия? — уточнила учительница.

— Эм… нет. Спасибо, — неловко отказался он, запихнул листы в рюкзак и привычно взлохматил волосы. — Я постараюсь сам.

— В любом случае, я помогу тебе, если нужно, — предприняла она последнюю попытку и кивнула, ставя в разговоре точку. — После уроков. Кабинет литературы. Не знаю, кто будет сидеть с вами, но не я. Так что постарайся исправить работу.

Джош кивнул, то ли благодаря, то ли соглашаясь, и пошел на выход. Уже в коридоре его нагнал Ури, и Дан сунул ему в ладони листы с проваленным тестом.

— Оу… Да ты у нас еще и художник, Джоши, — ухмыльнулся Брен, внимательно разглядывая работу. — Просто фантастика с большой буквы «F».

Он расслабленно рассмеялся, отдавая тест обратно Дану.

— И что в итоге?

— Оставлен после уроков, — мрачно ответил Джош.

— Вот дерьмо! — вспылил Ури. — А как же… Черт!

Дан удивленно поднял на него глаза.

— Что? Что такое?

— Я хотел рассказать после уроков, — Ури расстроенно пожал плечами. — Но раз так вышло…

Предчувствуя худшее, Джош дернул Брендона за плечо, заставляя остановиться.

— Ну?

— На Хэллоуин нас пригласили поиграть в пабе друга моего отца, — куда более радостно сообщил он, и Джош не смог сдержать ликующего возгласа. — Ну, как пригласили…

Ури замялся, но все же продолжил:

— По сути я напросился.

— Но ведь это просто здорово! — Джош радостно сжал плечи Ури и довольно взлохматил волосы. — Лучшая новость за последнее время!

Ури, смеясь, кивнул.

— Но нужно репетировать, и если ты будешь оставаться после уроков…

— Мы сможем играть вечерами, и у нас есть еще один уикэнд, — чуть более расстроенно начал подсчитывать Джош. — Если мистер Ури позволит нам играть после закрытия магазина…

— Он-то позволит, — перебил его Брен. — Но мама…

— Миссис Ури, — застонал Джош, вспоминая, какой занозой может быть мама Брендона. Эта женщина была убеждена, что музыка — удел бездомных, а вот ее дети должны получить лучшее образование, чтобы потом не знать проблем по жизни. На самом деле, цель благая, но вот методы…

— Постарайся договориться с ней, — проговорил Джош задумчиво.

— Постарайся поменьше оставаться после уроков. И еще — ты должен спать, потому что в твоих мешках под глазами можно будет носить учебники.

И Брендон довольно бесцеремонно толкнул друга к зеркалу в фойе, ткнув пальцем на отражение: на осунувшемся лице яркими маяками синели круги под глазами.

— Я в порядке, — наверное, уже в миллионный раз повторил Джош.

— Нет, ты не в порядке, — жестко отрезал Ури. — Если бы ты был в порядке, то не выглядел бы как ходячий труп.

Дан нехотя кивнул.

— Слушай, я все понимаю, но это продолжается уже почти месяц, и ты ведешь себя как сопливая девчонка, — Брендон говорил абсолютно серьезно, явно устав уже сводить все в шутку. — Пора бы уже забыть, и двигаться дальше. Пригласи кого-нибудь на свидание, не знаю, развейся.

— Я понял, Ури, — раздраженно перебил его Джош и потер напряженные глаза. — Я тебя услышал.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Брендон, закинул поудобнее рюкзак на плечо и, на прощанье кивнув, сделал шаг в сторону выхода.

— Ладно, — эхом откликнулся Джош и поплелся в сторону кабинета литературы.

Перспектива выступить перед настоящей публикой окрыляла, и не свались на его голову столько всего, он бы уже летал от радости и вопил как сумасшедший. Но Ури был прав — его состояние вытягивало из него все силы. Бесконечный поток снов и мыслей заполонили сознание, не давал вздохнуть, и это было его пунктиком.

«Пора что-то делать с этим», — рассеянно подумал Джош, толкнул дверь кабинета литературы и замер на пороге.

— Джошуа?..

Тайлер рассеянно переминался с ноги на ногу, привычно испуганно смотрел на него и сжимал побелевшие пальцы правой руки на локте левой. И Джошу было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы вспомнить, ощутить прикосновение этих ладоней к своим.

— Тай-лер, — он хотел быть отстраненно-сухим, строго официальным, но голос ему не подчинился, и имя Джозефа прозвучало мягко и ласково. Хотя, видит Бог, тот этого не заслужил.

Дан, не задерживаясь больше в дверях, кинул на одну из парт рюкзак, сел и уткнулся лбом в прохладное дерево стола. Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал поспать — особенно сейчас, когда Тайлер застывшей статуей возвышался над ним — но так ему легче всего было прятать лихорадочно горящие щеки и воспаленные глаза.

Несколько минут Джозеф простоял, откровенно пялясь на Дана, и радуясь тому, что тот его не видит, а потом сел за первую парту.

— Это какая-то наркоманская пародия на «Клуб завтрак»*, — пробормотал Джош глухо.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Тайлер.

— Я говорю, — он поднял голову со столешницы. — Это настоящий «Клуб завтрак». Не хватает только шизика и принцессы.

Он помолчал, а потом хищно улыбнулся.

— Хотя нет, все правильно. Шизик тут, — он ткнул пальцев в свою грудь. — А вот и принц.

И Дан перевел взгляд на Тайлера. Но тот ничего не ответил и отвел глаза на доску. Повисло молчание, так что Джош снова уронил голову на парту и зажмурился так сильно, что перед глазами поплыли круги. Эта ситуация сводила его с ума, и он откровенно восхищался интригами Бога — это ж надо так любить издевательства, что запихнуть влюбленного в гомофоба гея на два часа в одно помещение.

От нечего делать Джош постукивал по ножке стола примитивный ритм, надеясь, что сможет уснуть, но даже при всем его оптимизме это было почти нереально. Сердце бухало в груди, да так что он просто готов был выплюнуть его — держи, Тайлер, вот тебе мой подарочек.

Он слышал тихое дыхание Джозефа и краем глаза, когда был уверен, что тот на него не смотрит, поглядывал на его профиль из-под прикрытых ресниц. Немного погодя Дан достал из рюкзака блокнот, начал было решать тест по химии, но Тайлер дышал слишком громко, чтобы Джош мог забыть о его существовании, и слишком тихо, чтобы этот звук не дразнил его слух. И Дан, чтобы отвлечься, начал просто отсчитывать секунды, а потом и минуты, на листочке вырисовывая линии, черточки, сгибы пальцев, запястье…

— Джошуа… — от звука его голоса сердце сделало кульбит.

— Да? — его собственный голос сел и прозвучал хрипло, как будто он только что проснулся.  
А Тайлер развернулся к нему на стуле и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Тот звонок ночью и разговор на лестнице, — неуверенно начал он и потянулся к запястью. — Ты ведь шутил?

Дан не понял, что именно было во взгляде Тайлера: надежда, любопытство, страх или равнодушие. Он настолько запутался в своем отношении и в себе самом, что просто не мог уже контролировать ситуацию. Джош как будто бы стоял над пропастью, плавно покачивался, балансировал, не зная, что делать теперь: прыгать или отшатнуться.

— Нет, — он сглотнул, чувствуя как в горле пересохло.

— Понятно, — Тайлер снова отвернулся, выпрямил плечи и замолчал. Но Дан знал, что это еще не все: не мог же Джозеф начать разговор так внезапно и откровенно, а потом вдруг вырулить его в тупик. Он ждал, забыв отвести взгляд от профиля Тайлера, откровенно пялился и… надеялся?

— Не молчи, пожалуйста, — вдруг попросил он, а Джозеф вздрогнул, резко, явно по инерции, потянулся к запястью, оттянул резинку и отпустил ее. Щелчок вышел громкий, неестественно звонкий, и Джош, уже совсем теряя голову, в два движения оказался рядом, собственнически потянул руку Тайлера на себя и мягко провел кончиками пальцев по наливающейся краснотой коже.

— За что? Ну, не надо было, — торопливо забормотал он, стоя перед Джозефом практически на коленях. — Ну, хочешь, я исчезну совсем из твоей жизни? Хочешь? Свалю во Флориду. Хочешь, даже упоминания о себе не оставлю. Черт! Это будет сложно, и я даже не обещаю, что сам смогу забыть тебя. Но если ты только скажешь, я завтра же заберу документы из школы…

Тайлер нервно закачал головой.

— Уйду, не буду писать, звонить, — продолжил Джош, отчаянно обхватывая ладонь Джозефа — а тот не вырывался, просто сидел перед ним и смотрел своими безупречными, испуганными… О Боже. — Просто не делай себе больно, слышишь?

— Не надо, — мягко проговорил Тайлер, но ладонь не забрал, позволяя себе греться в руке Джоша.

— Что не надо? — тихо переспросил Дан.

— Не надо уходить.

Джош забыл, как дышать.

— Хорошо, — выдавил он наконец. — Я останусь.

И они замолчали. Время остановилось, но сердце разогналось до скорости звука и Джошу казалось, что между ними, прямо там, где соприкасались их руки, зарождается сверхновая. Это был большой взрыв в пространстве — без звуков, запахов — и от этого становилось немного страшно. Сейчас, сию секунду нужно было решать, прыгать в объятия черной дыры или нет.

Вот только Джош уже знал, что точно сделает шаг вперед, и совершенно неважно какова цена.

— Мы с Дженной не сошлись, — вдруг признался Тайлер, отворачивая лицо к окну. — Представляешь, ей _холодно_.

И Дан на это хотел радостно улыбнуться, сказать, что Блек дура или еще что похлеще, но на самом деле Джош был рад это слышать. Он знал, что они и не могли никак сойтись — в этом он был уверен теперь на сто процентов. Да и как кто-то кроме него может сойтись с _его_ Тайлером? Его собственной вселенной?

И едва ли говорить все это было уместно, так что Джош осторожно прошептал:

— Я люблю холод.

Но Джозеф никак не отреагировал: как смотрел в окно, так и продолжил. А Джош и счастлив был сидеть рядом, гладить его ладонь, греть без конца — ровно как в снах. И эта мысль вдруг заставила подумать, что это и есть сон — из разряда хороших. Поэтому он осторожно скользнул по руке Джозефа выше, подтянул резинку на себя и ударил по собственным пальцам. Тайлер вздрогнул.

— Я сдаюсь, — Джозеф аккуратно повернул ладонь, полностью пряча ее в руке Джоша. — Я совершил ошибку тогда. Мне нужно было прийти, когда ты меня звал на репетицию.

— Да, нужно было, — улыбнулся Дан.

— Так больше не может продолжаться, — заторопился Джозеф и впился пальцами в рукава рубашки Дана. Повторил: — Я сдаюсь.

Дан не очень понимал, что именно имеет в виду Тайлер, что вообще вдруг изменилось, кто окрасил его космос новыми созвездиями, и лишь кивал.

— Я, наверное, идиот, раз не понимаю, о чем ты, — признался он. — Но я готов стараться понять. Я уже говорил, что не знаю, что нужно делать… как вообще это…

— Нет, — резко воскликнул Джозеф и потянул на себя ладонь. Прикосновение разорвалось, но сверхновая продолжала сиять.

— Ладно, — Дан, совсем запутавшись, не сдвинулся с места.

— Пожалуйста, не торопись, ладно? — виновато прошептал Тайлер и мягко улыбнулся. И эта улыбка — благостная, святая — разорвала весь мир Джоша на сотни маленьких частей. Внутри пульсировала одна единственная мысль: он улыбается мне. Ему даже казалось, что теперь не нужен кислород, чтобы дышать. Не нужна вода, еда, да и сон не нужен. Необходимо лишь вращаться вокруг его новой планеты, встречать вместе рассветы и провожать закаты, выцеловывать улыбку с его губ, считать вдохи и срывать выдохи. Жить.

— Господи, Тай-лер, что ты со мной делаешь? — утопая в этой улыбке, простонал Джош.

Тайлер только наклонился ближе.

— Ты спасешь мою душу? — тихо спросил Джозеф, а Дан просто потянул его руку к себе и легко прикоснулся к запястью своими губами.


	6. the sixth chapter

Тайлер никогда не поступал наперекор правилам. Никогда не выбирал из двух зол меньшее — в этом случае он просто не делал выбор. А еще Джозеф никогда не позволял своим чувствам захватить разум.

Наверное, именно поэтому ему жутко нравилось то, что сейчас происходило в его жизни.  
Джош стал для него тем самым выбором: плестись дальше по автобану или свернуть на горную трассу, где каждый поворот — это риск. А ведь раньше он никогда не позволял себе рисковать. Не позволял себе делать неправильный, эмоциональный выбор: все всегда заранее было расписано, распланировано, разложено по полочкам. С каким же удовольствием он в один миг отпустил руль и полетел с обрыва. И какое же удовольствие — быть уверенным в том, что его подхватят.

Дженна была идеальной — правильная, ровная, без выбоин. Это нервировало, заставляло Тайлера чувствовать себя грязным. Потому что — если она была такой _на самом деле_ , то он только притворялся.

Спроси Джозефа кто-то, что ему хочется больше всего, то бы ни за что не признался, что просто уехать. Изменить свою жизнь, вдруг оставив все позади, выбросив в мусорку ежедневник, перечеркнув все планы, наконец. Не признался бы, но точно догадывался где-то в глубине души, что тот внутренний Тайлер не дремлет — ждет своего часа, чтобы черными скрюченными пальцами пробраться на поверхность. Но против него всегда было оружие — тонкая резинка на запястье. Она всегда помогала ему. Помогала вырулить на привычную дорогу «хорошего парня», помогала вспомнить о правилах, помогала ровно дышать, пусть шею душила застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка. И он был способен так существовать — задыхаясь, теряя стимул — но тянуть эту лямку.

А Джош ворвался в его жизнь одним махом, взрывая мосты, затапливая лощины, срывая упорядоченные стеллажи порядка и ломая устоявшиеся правила как бракованные спички. Можно было, конечно, укрепиться в вере, на обломках плотины возвести новые стены, потуже затянув на шее галстук, но… Тайлеру нравился этот хаос. Его замерзший идеальный мир был хорош, безупречен, но абсолютно искусственен. Неживые люди улыбались приклеенными улыбками, в хвостике Дженны идеально прилегали друг к другу волосы, отец смиренно читал молитву, а сам Тайлер никак сюда не вписывался. Пусть он, казалось бы, прочно связал себя тонкой резинкой с реальностью и вымыслом, но это не могло заставить его забыть о собственных мечтах.

— Мне больше нельзя заваливать тесты, — дружелюбно поделился Джош, провожая его домой. — К Хэллоуину мы должны отрепетировать выступление на уровне, понимаешь?

— Почему ты завалил химию? — Джозеф покосился на Дана в расстегнутой куртке: казалось, что тот горит, пылает, а самому Тайлеру было холодно.

— Рисовал твои руки, — без стеснения ответил Джош, и Тайлер отвернулся. Слышать такие простые, но искренние признания было неловко, но, чего уж врать, приятно. Раньше у него такого не случалось.

— Тогда надо подтянуть, — посоветовал он глухо, чувствуя как осенний ветер сносит его слова в сторону.

— Надо, — покорно вздохнул Джош и взлохматил волосы. Такие голубые, такие яркие. Ничто в жизни Тайлера не было таким.

— Если тебе нужна помощь…

— Еще как! — с энтузиазмом откликнулся Джош, улыбаясь так счастливо, что Джозеф заподозрил его в том, что Дан только и ждал этого предложения.

— Что ж… Тогда завтра и начнем, — он потер переносицу, прикидывая, сможет ли прогулять тренировку по баскетболу.

— У меня есть предложение получше, — Дан прищурился, а Тайлер попытался внимательно пересчитать веснушки на его лице, но тщетно. — Давай прямо сейчас? Я приглашаю к себе.

Джозеф неуверенно посмотрел на часы. В его семье строго относились к возвращению домой, визитам друзей, опозданиям и прочему.

— Мама готовит лазанью по средам, — призывно пропел Джош и улыбнулся еще шире. — Это безупречное блюдо лучшей женщины в мире.

— Я не уверен, что получится… — пробормотал Джозеф, вздохнул… и кивнул. — Ладно. Но ненадолго.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Джош и собственнически потянул его за холодную ладонь. 

И Тайлер в который раз уже подумал, что Джошуа не знает слов «личное пространство». Да, он согласился притормозить, согласился не пересекать границы. Но вот беда — эти границы он очертил совершенно самостоятельно и, не спрашивая разрешения Джозефа, периодически сдвигал их в угоду собственным интересам, постоянно заявляя свои права на него. Правда, эти эгоистические нотки в поведении Дана не нервировали и даже не раздражали, а импонировали: впервые в жизни Тайлер мог насладиться течением жизни, не прилагая никаких усилий для решения внутренних противоречий — Дан решал все сам. Начиная с самого банального (на следующий день после их разговора в кабинете литературы Дан просто сел рядом с ним за ланчем и самостоятельно познакомился с баскетбольной командой, не слишком интересуясь их мнением на счет того, можно ли ему с ними сидеть) заканчивая крайностью (теперь Джош считал своим долгом встречать и провожать его в школу). Это было странно и немного неловко, но Дан влился в его жизнь так естественно, что Джозеф уже не мог вспомнить, что было до его появления — бледный силуэт Дженны померк в воспоминаниях вместе с теплом уходящего лета.

А еще Дан теперь всегда носил с собой запасную парку в рюкзаке и постоянно накидывал ему на плечи, без лишних слов и сантиментов — просто и сухо, без сюсюканья и прочей лабуды. И это тоже подкупало.

— У тебя большая семья? — отчего-то волнуясь, спросил Тайлер.

— Две сестры, брат и родители, — с готовностью и охотно ответил Джош. Он открепил от рюкзака скейт и сейчас уже лениво разгонялся, наворачивая вокруг Джозефа круги один за одним.

— У меня два брата и сестра, — сообщил он, глядя на ловкие трюки явно выпендривающегося Дана.

— Не многим лучше, — пожал плечами Джош. — Хотя, конечно, все зависит от того, ладишь ли ты с ними.

Джозеф рассеянно кивнул.

— Наверное.

— Тебе понравится моя семья, — не слишком уверенно заявил Дан. — По крайней мере, они явно воспитаны лучше меня.

— Это их гены у тебя на голове взыграли? — криво улыбнулся Тайлер и махнул рукой в сторону волос Дана, намекая на их цвет.

— Оу… — Дан сделал вид, что задумался. — На самом деле у них всех розовые, а я просто потерянное звено эволюции.

Джозеф легко рассмеялся, а Дан самодовольно надул губы. Ему нравилось быть смешным для Тайлера, нравилось поднимать ему настроение, становиться причиной его улыбок. Лучше так, чем в который раз думать, что же происходит в его голове.

— Все очень быстро, тебе так не кажется? — улыбка на лице Джозефа сменилась привычной задумчивостью, и Дан вздохнул.

— Что именно — быстро? — он остановил скейт, подобрал его в руку и встал посреди тротуара, внимательно и чуть-чуть с укором глядя на Тайлера.

— Ну… — Джозеф неопределенно махнул рукой, окидывая улицу взглядом. — Все.  
Джош хмыкнул и серьезно пожал плечами.

— Все — это, учеба, обязанности, твои игры по баскетболу, воскресные проповеди и прочее?

— Нет, — Тайлер махнул головой и тихо уточнил: — Мы.

Дан глазами указал следовать вперед: их ждал ужин, дом с тепло горящими лампами, тест по химии, а на улице становилось зябко, так что Тайлер вполне мог замерзнуть насмерть, а рисковать Джош не стал бы.

— А что мы? — беспечно переспросил он, и Тайлер вдруг испугался, что тот скажет, что между ними ничего нет, и он всего лишь напридумывал. Пальцы лихорадочно потянулись к запястью, к спасительной полоске, но Дан вовремя перехватил их. И даже слова не сказал — словно не было ничего привычнее, чем спасать психа от мазохистских наклонностей. — Мы не торопимся. Все идет своим чередом.

Тайлер неуверенно нахмурился.

— Слушай, давай так, — чувствуя его сомнения, предложил Джош. — Я не буду форсировать — но и ты не отталкивай, ладушки?

— Ладушки, — согласился Тайлер.

— Однажды я, конечно, прижму тебя к стене и скажу готовиться к большой и чистой, но явно не сегодня, — и Джозеф даже не понял, шутил Джош или нет. Хотел было запротестовать, но Дан его прервал: — Пришли.

Дом и вправду сиял желтыми от света окнами, и волнение, привычное Тайлеру, снова взвилось ярким пламенем — и даже жаль, что оно не могло согреть его своим жаром.

— Мам? — крикнул Джош, толкнув дверь.

— Аюшки? — послышался женский голос.

— У нас гости, — пояснил Дан и скинул кеды, поддевая пятки носками. — Я рекламировал твою лазанью, так что очень на тебя рассчитываю.

— Это Брендон? — уточнила она и выглянула в холл. Увидев Тайлера, миссис Дан добродушно улыбнулась и вышла встречать их. — Привет! Я мама Джоша.

Джозеф неуверенно улыбнулся, начиная чувствовать себя неловко.

— Миссис Дан, приятно познакомится, — пробормотал Тайлер и поправил рюкзак на плече. А Джош, заметив его смущение, дружелюбно похлопал его по плечу.

— Это Тайлер Джозеф, — улыбнулся он, не отводя взгляда от Тайлера.

— Проходите, мойте руки и садитесь за стол, — мама чуть-чуть прищурилась, внимательно глядя на них, а потом исчезла за дверями кухни.

— Пошли, — кивнул Джош.

Он обхватил руку Тайлера, но тот, панически задергавшись, вырвал ее из его ладони.

— Неееет… — шепнул он протяжно.

— Ну, нет, так нет, — пожал плечами Джош и прошел вперед в гостиную. — Пап, это Тайлер.

Джозеф медленно прошел за Даном, нервничая и теребя лацкан школьного пиджака. Он уже успел пожалеть, что согласился прийти, но Джош был так расслаблен, абсолютно спокоен, что Тайлера, помимо его воли, начало отпускать.

— Джозеф? — переспросил мистер Дан, приподнялся, откладывая в сторону газету и протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Что-то знакомое…

— Мой отец — директор нашей школы, — пояснил Тайлер. Рукопожатие вышло теплым, крепким, словно он был самым желанным гостем в доме. И он вдруг задумался, как часто Джош приводит к себе домой друзей. И кого? Только Брендона или…

Он и сам не ожидал, что мысль эта окажется такой неприятной. Это нельзя было назвать ревностью в полном смысле этого слова — скорее чувство собственности вперемежку с необъяснимым желанием быть единственным. И он тут же себя одернул, не позволяя так себе думать.

— Тогда вдвойне приятно, — сдержанно улыбнулся мистер Дан. — В кои-то веки Джош завел хорошего друга…

— Папа, — недовольно прервал его Дан.

Мистер Дан пожал плечами, ничуть не жалея о сказанном, и снова сел в кресло.

— Мама! Я голодный! — послышался со второго этажа крик Джордана, и сразу вслед крику завторил топот: сестры и брат наперегонки спускались вниз.

— Руки! — напомнила миссис Дан из кухни. Шум не утихал, и Тайлер подумал, что в его доме никогда не было такого тарарама: отец строго следил за поведением детей.

— Пошли, — кивнул Джош снова, внимательно глядя на перемены в лице Джозефа: он бы и сам себе не признался, но мнение Тайлера было для него уж слишком важно. Это было внове — беспокоиться о том, что кто-то подумает о нем что-то не то, что сделает неправильные выводы, осудит. Ведь раньше ему было наплевать.

Аккуратно подтолкнув Джозефа к лестнице, он на ходу, явно волнуясь, болтал, не закрывая рта.

— Поднимемся ко мне наверх, а потом…

— У тебя своя комната? — Тайлер внимательно рассматривал фотографии на стенах: улыбчивые Эйби, Эшли, Джордан и Джош, свадебные фотки родителей Дана, детские, школьные…

— Ага, — кивнул Дан и толкнул дверь в спальню. — Тут бардак.

— Вижу, — ответил Тайлер, и Джош вспыхнул: он кривил душой, когда предупреждал Джозефа о беспорядке — сам-то он считал наведенную в комнате чистоту фактически идеальной.

— А ты живешь… — протянул он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

— С Заком, — коротко ответил Тайлер.

— Ясно.

Он кивнул на дверь напротив, ведущую в их смежную ванную с Джорданом. А Тайлер медлил, впитывая новые запахи, осознавая, что комната эта — совсем не просто спальня, а почти отражение души Дана. Он подмечал и стопки комиксов на полу, полку дисков с музыкой и играми, обклеенный наклейками ноутбук на чуть смятой постели, развешенные на все стулья в комнате вещи — майки, худи и рваные джинсы, несколько книг в потрепанных обложках. Ему хотелось лечь на его постель и увидеть то, что видит Джош засыпая и просыпаясь. Хотелось распахнуть жалюзи на окне и найти его отпечатки на ручке — чтобы положить ладонь и узнать, как тот распахивает окно, чтобы впустить в спальню холодный воздух. Включить его ноутбук и пробежаться пальцами по клавиатуре — Тайлер был уверен, той самой, на которой он набирал сообщения ему. Открыть его книги и вдохнуть их запах — он давно заметил, что Джош всегда нюхал все учебники, перед тем как начать выполнять задания, и в удовольствии закрывал глаза: очевидно, он обожал этот запах страниц. И эта странность казалась Джозефу потрясающей, ведь никто из знакомых не делал так, да и не стал бы, поскольку, понимаете ли, это _странно_.

— Тайлер?.. — тихо произнес Джош. Он стоял позади, чуть-чуть нервничая: сейчас было невероятно сложно понять, что происходит в голове Джозефа. Тот не улыбался, выглядел по-обыкновению серьезно и так пристально рассматривал его комнату, как будто выискивал горшочек лепрекона. Хотя Джош вдруг подумал, что его спальня сегодня приобрела магические свойства — просто потому, что Тайлер был в ней. И не нужны никакие лепреконы и эльфы, у него свой собственный волшебный мальчик.

— Да, иду, — Джозеф повернулся к нему, кивнул и прошел в ванную. Холодная вода тут же остудила руки, пока он пытался выбросить из головы навязчивую мысль по-клептомански стянуть зубную щетку Джоша. Но не стянул — не потому, что это было плохо, а потому что не мог понять, какая из двух его.

— Быстро поужинаем и сразу за химию, — бодро отрапортовал Джош, но Тайлер все равно заметил, что тот волнуется.

— Хорошо, — ровным голосом ответил Тайлер и выпрямился. Ему нравилось смотреть на Джоша. Нравилось видеть его всегда решительным и прямолинейным, а сейчас тот волновался и нервничал, прятал ладони в карманах и неуверенно улыбался. И от этого он нравился Тайлеру еще сильнее.

— Пошли, — шепнул Джош, и Тайлер с готовностью последовал за ним.

Дан был полностью прав насчет лазаньи и насчет своей мамы: и то, и другое не оставляло равнодушным. Он сидел с семьей Джоша за столом и, несмотря на то, что был тут впервые, чувствовал себя так, словно ужинал с ними почти каждый день.

— На выходных мои подруги едут по магазинам, мам, — Эшли льстиво улыбнулась родителям. — Мне можно с ними?

— Я бы не отпустил, — промычал Джордан с набитым ртом.

— Эй! — возмутилась Эшли.

— Если она поедет, то и я хочу, — надула губы Эйби.

Мама устало вздохнула, а мистер Дан поморщился.

— Эшли, я не уверена, что ты сможешь поехать без взрослых, — улыбнулась миссис Дан. — Эйби, не канючь, иначе вырастут рожки как у козочки.

Дочка тут же испуганно выпрямилась на стуле.

— Тайлер, ты знаешь, куда хочешь поступать? — отец переключил внимание семьи на Джозефа.

Тайлер уже хотел было назвать один из университетов Лиги Плюща, но тут неуверенно замер: а знает ли он? Именно он, а не родители? Выбрал ли он место, в котором будет учиться?

— Я еще не решил, — выкрутился он наконец.

— Я думал, ты поедешь в Йель, — удивленно приподнял брови Джош.

— Ну… — смутился Тайлер под взглядами семьи Дана. — Просто сейчас это сложно…

Продолжить предложение оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, поэтому он просто замолчал.

— Не стоит торопиться, если не уверен, — мягко улыбнулась миссис Дан. — Все-таки это серьезный шаг, и размениваться на то, чем не хочешь заниматься, не стоит.

Тайлер благодарно улыбнулся, а бабочки в животе Джоша принялись разучивать новый танец. Эта улыбка… ямочки на щеках… светящийся взгляд…

— Джош? — он вздрогнул. — Ты будешь добавку?

Мама, едва сдерживая смех, выжидательно смотрела на него. И, черт подери, она что-то заметила.

— Эм… нет, — покачал он головой.

— И давно вы с Тайлером дружны? — уточнила она невинно.

— Не очень, — Джош прищурился, выглядывая в ее лице подоплеку вопроса.

Мистер Дан даже перестал жевать.

— Я что-то пропустил? — уточнил он, переводя взгляд от супруги к Джошу.

— Нет, все обычно, — тут же ответил Джош и развернулся к Джозефу: — Ты поужинал?

Мама закатила глаза и незаметно для отца вытянула губы в поцелуе, едва не задыхаясь от смеха.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер, не понимая, что происходит.

— Тогда вперед. Нас ждет Менделеев, — Джош встал из-за стола, незаметно показал маме язык и ласково произнес: — Спасибушки, ма.

— Миссис Дан, все было очень вкусно, — Тайлер снова улыбнулся, а Джош поспешил отвернуться, пока мама не брякнула что-нибудь совершенно неуместное. Он же обещал не форсировать.

— Я не очень понял, что твоя мама хотела сказать… — протянул Тайлер, пока они поднимались по лестнице.

— Ничего, — поспешил уверить его Джош. — Она у меня сегодня весела как никогда. Прям в ударе.

— Что?

Они вошли в спальню и Джош сразу же упал на постель, сыто поглаживая живот.

— Полагаю, она поняла, что сын влюбился. И находит это очень забавным, — спокойно объяснил он, из-под ресниц следя за реакцией Тайлера. И не зря: тот слегка испуганно дернул ладонью, но за резинку хвататься не стал — Джош посчитал это хорошим знаком.

— Ясно, — выдохнул Джозеф — выдохнул и присел за стол, словно пытаясь справиться с признанием. Джош еще ни разу не говорил этого слова «влюбился» — и это было очень стыдно и… приятно? Он не понимал, что чувствует, что должен испытывать, что может позволить себе испытывать. Замкнутый круг с вечной белкой в колесе: обязанности, правила, сердце. Сердце, обязанности, правила… Создатель милосердный.

— Химия? — Дан очень вовремя уловил настроение Тайлера и ловко вытащил из сумки учебник и тетради. — Давай позанимаемся, и я провожу тебя домой.

Тайлер согласно кивнул.

***

Ночь уже была в своей власти, когда Джош вернулся, наконец, домой, проводив Тайлера. Тихо захлопнул входную дверь, надеясь никого не разбудить, но без толку: на кухне, попивая чай, ждала мама.

— Милый, на минутку, — окликнула она его, когда Джош уже надеялся проскочить незамеченным.

— Да? — он запустил руку в волосы и поморщился.

Конечно, он ожидал разговора: это было само собой разумеющимся. Вот только, что он должен сказать — не знал.

— Тайлер очень хороший мальчик, — проговорила она мягко, едва Джош сел напротив. Налила в чашку душистого чая и хлебосольно придвинула ее к нему. И Джош несколько секунд бессмысленно пялился на плывущие в водоворотах чаинки, думая, что чай — самый откровенный напиток: ты получаешь выговор в школе, и родителей приглашают на чашечку чая к директору. Палишься с пакетиком травки, и мама заваривает чай, предлагая все обсудить. Приглашаешь в гости друзей и поишь их чаечком. Признаешься родителям, что ты гей, и что? Правильно — пьешь чай с мамой на кухне.

— Да, хороший, — кивнул Джош, сбросив оцепенение.

— Ты влюбился? — мама не стала ходить вокруг да около, сразу расставляя все точки над i.

— Мам…

— Ты просто скажи, — перебила она его. — Просто если это какой-то эксперимент, то этот мальчик не самый подходящий вариант.

Дан непонимающе приподнял брови, а миссис Дан в ответ на это только вздохнула.

— Если ты просто решил поразвлечься, то оставь его в покое, — твердо произнесла она.  
Несколько секунд Джош хватал губами воздух, не зная, что ответить, а потом просто опустил голову на руки и устало закрыл глаза.

— У меня от него башню сносит напрочь, — признался он глухо. Мама понимающе молчала, а он, вдруг почувствовав свободу, заговорил: — Мне никогда не нравились парни, мам. Я не гей.

— Понимаю, — мягко кивнула она.

— Это все он, — Джош поднял на нее взгляд, но голова так и осталась удобно покоиться на сложенных на столешнице руках. — Я на него смотрю, и это просто какой-то взрыв.

— По всей видимости, ты влюбился, — мама сделала глоток чая и посмотрела в черное окно. Оттуда, в отражении стекла, на нее любовалась усталая женщина рядом с огорченным подростком, и эти двойники понимали их лучше всех в мире.

— По всей видимости, — согласился Джош тихо. — Ты разочарована?

Миссис Дан дернула плечом и ободрительно улыбнулась.

— Я не в восторге, конечно, — честно призналась она. — Но это не то, что можно изменить. Ведь так?

— Так, — он снова кивнул.

— Значит, и говорить больше нечего, — рука матери легонько провела по волосам Джоша, и тот от такой ласки блаженно закрыл глаза: насколько бы ты ни был взрослым, всегда приятно чувствовать себя ребенком. — Просто не совершай ошибок, дорогой.

Джош раскрыл глаза.

— Я постараюсь, — неуверенно пообещал он.

Пообещал, и нарушил обещание на следующей же неделе.

На сей раз ночь выдалась очень теплой. И Джошу эта недоосень-недозима очень нравилась, хотя бы потому, что он мог сейчас стоять под окном Тайлера и швырять в него камушки.

Это было и странно, и смешно, учитывая, что телефон лежал в его кармане, и просто набрать номер не составило бы труда. Но раз уж Джош исчез в ночи, рискуя отхватить наказание от родителей на месяц, то портить романтику ситуации банальностью не стоило.

— Тай-лер… — прошептал он, не надеясь, что тот его услышит, и снова швырнул в окошко камень. Тот отскочил, жалобно дзынькнув напоследок, но миссию свою исправно выполнил: окно, едва слышно скрипнув, распахнулось, и оттуда показалась голова Зака.

— Дан? — хрипло прошипел он. — Ты в курсе, который час?

— Нет. Я как раз пришел спросить тебя, — улыбнулся Джош и развел в стороны руки. — Тайлера разбуди.

— Я тут, Джошуа, — голос Тайлера был мягкий, мелодичный и он так нежно произнес имя Дана, что тот чуть не взвыл. С каждым днем складывалось ощущение, что Джозеф со своими границами просто над ним издевается — держаться на расстоянии становилось все тяжелее.  
— Что случилось?

Дан указал большим пальцем на рюкзак и в приглашающем жесте махнул рукой.

— Спускайся, — негромко попросил он, а Тайлер только непонимающе нахмурился.

— Но…

— Тайлер, — жалобно протянул он, и сложил ладони в умоляющем жесте. — Пошли.

Несколько бесконечных секунд Тайлер просто смотрел на него, и в темноте его бледная кожа становилась похожей на призрачную.

— Ладно, — одними губами прошептал Джозеф и исчез в окне. Теряясь в ожидании, Джош замер во дворе его дома, оперся о дерево и вдруг вспомнил уроки литературы: Хитклиф, помнится, тоже торчал под окнами в «Грозовом перевале». Только еще бесновался и орал имя возлюбленной на весь мир. К чести Джоша — он просто ждал. К его стыду — еще пара улыбок Тайлера, и он тоже сбрендит.

— Я тут, — услышал Дан голос Джозефа и вздрогнул.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Джош и кивнул в сторону дороги. — Я решил пригласить тебя на свидание.

Тайлер замер.

— Чего ты медлишь? — уточнил Джош, оборачиваясь.

— Свидание, — повторил Джозеф нерешительно.

— Угу. Ты мне не доверяешь?

Вместо ответа Тайлер протянул ему ладонь, и Джош, обхватив ее своей, тут же сунул греть в карман худи.

— Куда мы идем? — уточнил он почему-то шепотом.

— Увидишь, — в тон ему ответил Дан, и его голос потонул в звуках пустой улицы.

Ветер носил по дороге высохшую листву, под кедами хрустел гравий, дышал Джош — шумно и нервно, если такое вообще было возможно. Он поправлял на плечах лямки рюкзака, но руку из кармана с ладонью Тайлера не доставал, хоть та, казалось грела похлеще священной жаровни.

— Тебе не холодно?

— Нет, — глухо ответил Тайлер, ничуть не преувеличивая — рядом с Даном становилось тепло, и его внутренний холод постыдно отступал. Джош улыбнулся.

Они прошли почти полквартала, свернули на другую улицу, минуя дома со слепыми глазницами окон. Молчание не давило — просто разогревало любопытство на маленьком огне, едва не позволяя ему булькать. Но Тайлер ждал — просто подчинялся правилам игры, пусть до конца не понимал их. И ему было абсолютно все равно, куда ведет его Джош, куда интереснее было узнать, что тот хочет сказать. А сказать он, судя по всему, хотел многое — сосредоточенный, решительный взгляд, поджатые губы и чуть побледневшие веснушки на носу выдавали волнение и готовность… к чему?

— Здесь аккуратно, — предупредил его Джош и свернул вправо между кустов пожухлой бузины.

И Тайлер, внимательно вглядываясь в мрак под ногами, послушно опирался на руку Джоша, уверенно шел за ним, зная, что тот не подведет.

— Залезай, — все тем же интригующим шепотом попросил Дан, вдруг остановившись перед деревом. И только тогда Джозеф заметил неровно приколоченные ступеньки к стволу разросшегося дуба.

— Ты шутишь? — уточнил он, улыбаясь.

— Боже, Тайлер, просто давай уже наверх, — притворно простонал Джош и чуть подпихнул его.

И Тайлер снова подчинился.

— Очень милое местечко, — едва сдерживая смех проговорил он, когда следом за ним в домик на дереве проникла тень Дана.

— Я старался, — со сдержанной гордостью согласился Джош.

— Ты меня разбудил ночью, чтобы похвастаться отлично сконструированным домом? — Тайлер осторожно оперся спиной о стену, внимательно оглядывая добротно прибитые друг к другу сваи, любовно вырезанное, но оттого не менее кривое окошко и мягкий старый коврик под ногами.

— Подумал, вдруг ты впечатлишься моим талантам, — ухмыльнулся Джош чуть раслабленнее. — Я ведь чрезвычайно хозяйственный.

Его негромкий смех потонул в ветре, задувавшем сквозь щели, разнесся по крохотному домику и согрел Тайлера изнутри — маленькое чудо или еще один талант Дана.

— Я впечатлен, — улыбнулся Джозеф.

Они немного помолчали.

— Я заметил, что ты любишь тофу, — вдруг заговорил Джош и потянулся к рюкзаку, выуживая контейнеры с едой. — Не знаю, чем они тебе нравятся, но тем не менее. Фруктовый салат, его я сам нарезал. Горячий чай. Шоколадное печенье с крошкой. Упаковка маршмэллоу — тебе же они нравятся? Клубника. Знаешь, очень полезно, а ты всегда такой бледный. К ней еще прилагается какой-то тупой стишок о том, что тот, кто с ней подружится, не будет болеть зимой…

Он говорил, говорил, избегая взгляда Тайлера, пока Джозеф сам не положил на его горячую ладонь свою прохладную.

— Джошуа…

— Ох, господи.

Дан замолчал, внимательно глядя на его пальцы на своем запястье, словно видел их впервые. И это было прекрасно — момент хотелось остановить, чтобы существовать в нем вечно.

— На самом деле, — он облизал подсохшие губы. — Я позвал тебя поиграть в «Правда или вызов».

И тут Джозеф рассмеялся искренне и от души: уж очень забавно было это предложение. Но Джош лишь мягко улыбнулся, и Тайлер вдруг понял, что тот не шутит — да и с чего бы? Это было не из тех шуток, которые сейчас были бы уместны.

— Тебе не кажется, что поздновато для этой игры? — осторожно уточнил он. — И по времени суток и по возрасту.

— Тай-лер, — его имя на губах Джоша приобретало сакральное значение, и не будь это жутким богохульством, Джозеф бы решил, что Дан возвел его в свой собственный пантеон богов. — Так правда или вызов?

И Джозеф не посмел отказать.

— Правда, — неуверенно предложил он.

— Я могу разрушить границы? — вопрос не заставил себя ждать, и Тайлер понял, о чем думал Джош всю дорогу сюда.

И теперь он должен был делать выбор: скоростное шоссе или проторенная дорога.

— Да, — глухо кивнул он, а потом, не смея разрушать очарование момента, сразу же спросил: — Правда или вызов?

И Джош ответил:

— Вызов.

— Поцелуй меня?

Он закрыл глаза, боясь собственной просьбы, боясь того, что сейчас должно было произойти. Спустя бесконечно длинную секунду он ощутил сухие губы Джоша на своей щеке — тот обхватил его лицо горячими ладонями, притянул к себе ближе и невесомыми касаниями-поцелуями прошел изящной дорожкой к губам. И щемящая нежность, сковывавшая его движения, вдруг переросла в жадную ласку: Джош поначалу робко, а потом все смелее касался его губ, принялся покусывать их и нежно лизнул напоследок, прежде чем отдаться чувству полностью — притянуть Тайлера в свои объятия и собственнически прижать к себе.

И это было безумно. И это было великолепно. И это разрушило весь мир Тайлера под основание и выстроило совершенно новый.

И это было просто…


	7. the seventh chapter

А потом мир снова закружился, подмигивая огнями фонарей на пустынных ночных улицах. И это было похоже на детскую карусель, в которой мелькала реальность, смешанная с прикосновениями, объятиями, водоворотами вдохов. Джош чувствовал, как Тайлер самостоятельно цепляется тонкими пальцами за его куртку, словно боясь вдруг потерять. Как жмется ближе, радостно впитывая тепло — и это даже не сон, точно не сон. Безупречная легкость, счастье обладания, руки и щекотные касания ресниц Тайлера на его шее — все это стало настоящим. И больше не нужно сдерживаться, не нужно скрываться, просто потому что — ну, зачем, родной?..

— Это все так крышесносно, что я просто не могу поверить, — пробормотал Джош, и Тайлер рассмеялся: легко и свободно, совершенно не стесняясь.

Они помолчали, прислушиваясь к вдохам друг друга.

— Зак растреплет, что ты ушел? — вдруг слегка занервничав, уточнил Дан. Он потянулся к кусочку тофу, повертел его брезгливо в пальцах, но все равно положил в рот — теперь, когда переживания схлынули, хотелось есть.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Джозеф, он деликатно отстранился и теперь с улыбкой смотрел, как Дан жует. — Ты же не любишь тофу.

— Я люблю есть, — справедливо возразил тот. Сказал это и чуть смутился: теперь список того, что он любит, пополнился еще на один пункт.

— И что ты любишь есть? — уточнил Тайлер, но вопрос этот показался Дану двусмысленным: от того ли, что Джозеф отвернулся в сторону двери домика, от того ли что тот слегка порозовел, а может потому, что Джош сам отчаянно хотел, чтобы намек все-таки был. Он закашлял.

— Сыр? — неловко ответил он. — Наверное, сыр.

И смутился снова, рассматривая сияющую в темноте кожу Тайлера на шее — там, где пульсировала вена. Там, где линия подбородка плавно переходила в острые изгибы ключиц. Там, где вздымалась под вздохами грудь. Там, где под курткой наверняка трогательными волнами просвечивали сквозь кожу ребра. И ниже, где под одеждой белели оковы бедер с вздернутыми косточками…

До этого момента ситуация никак не казалась Дану соблазнительной. Он просто наслаждался присутствием Тайлера, его улыбкой и внезапной откровенностью. Его губами, наконец. Но сейчас Тайлер снова мягко улыбался, задумчиво глядя на кусочек звездного неба в кривом окошке, и наполнялся благодатью — снова, черт подери, как в машине.

— Сыр, — задумчиво повторил Тайлер, так и не повернув лицо к Джошу. — Ты ведь душа нараспашку, Джошуа?

Вопрос был странный, но Дан все равно неуверенно кивнул.

— Да, наверное.

Тайлер по-прежнему отводил от него взгляд, и Джош придвинулся ближе, нервничая все больше.

— К чему ты ведешь? Что вообще?.. Черт, — Дан потянул Тайлера за руку, заставляя того посмотреть на него. — Что не так?

Джозеф мягко улыбнулся, мотнул головой и рассеянно спрятал ладони в карманах куртки. Дан даже подумал — хорошо, хоть не за резинку схватился.

— Тай-лер… — выдохнул он. — Я понимаю, что все это…

— Не надо, — удивительно твердым голосом уверил его Джозеф и блеснул полуприкрытыми глазами во тьме. — Это моя проблема.

И он нервно хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

— Все твои проблемы стали моими, — просто ответил Дан. И это действительно было так — не потому, что тот был так уж благороден, а потому лишь, что жизнь Тайлера стала его тоже. Вместе со всеми проблемами и сомнениями, с метаниями, снами, неуверенными улыбками, благодатью и смирением. И слава богу, раз так. Поэтому Джош собственнически притянул холодную руку Тайлера к себе, а потом бодро предложил:

— Не хочешь блинчиков?

 

Над домами занималась заря, и сложно было сказать, как так вышло, что в домике они просидели почти всю ночь.

— Я хотел тебе кое-что показать, — выдыхая в морозный воздух облачка пара, произнес Тайлер. Он приподнял плечи, ежась от холода, натянул капюшон на голову и покосился на Джоша.

— Что? — Дан рассеянно потянулся к рюкзаку и, вытащив худи, сунул ее в руки Джозефа. Тот благодарно в ответ кивнул, рассеянно помедлил, перед тем, как накинуть ее поверх куртки. Джош повторил: — Так что ты хотел мне показать?

— Это слова… — смущенно начал Джозеф, притянул к губам шнурок толстовки. — Вернее, стихи.

Он так жадно схватил холодный воздух, что даже закашлялся, а Джош обеспокоенно положил свою ладонь на его спину.

— Тай… — он ободрительно улыбнулся, но Джозеф сделал шаг в сторону и мотнул головой.

— Если не покажу сейчас, не покажу никогда, — его щеки покраснели, пятнами пошли по коже, стекая вниз к шее, и казался Тайлер таким решительным, таким уверенным, что Дан лишь покорно замолчал, позволяя ему спокойно высказаться.

— Поэтому вот, — он достал из кармана джинсов чуть потрепанный конверт без подписи, протянул Джошу и нервно сморщил нос. Жест на самом деле забавный и чуть-чуть детский, так что Дан расслабился, забрал подарок и уже хотел было вскрыть, но Тайлер отчаянно замотал головой, мол, не сейчас.

— Окей, — протянул Дан.

И они снова пошли вперед, к дому Тайлера, любуясь чуть заметному над спящими домами зареву восхода.

Зак не проговорился.

Это было понятно, хотя бы потому, что семья Джозефа спокойно спала, хоть утро уже вступило в свои права.

Дан не стал расшаркиваться перед дверью, да и свидание их было совсем уж не типичным. Он позволил себе лишь чуть ощутимо мазануть горячими губами щеку Тайлера, вдохнуть его запах и, закрыв на мгновение глаза, снова вспомнить их первый поцелуй — там, в слепой тьме ночи домика на дереве. Все было непривычно, странно, и Дан никак не мог понять, когда сдал свои последние бастионы. Осознание перемены уклада жизни, его привычек пришло только сейчас — именно сегодня, накануне Дня Святых. Счастье от признания стягивали жгуты страха перед открывающимися перспективами, хоть и понять, чего он опасается, Джош не мог. Сомнения не были его уделом. В конце-то концов, зачем сомневаться, если решение — вот оно. Протяни руку и бери.

И он взял. И точно не жалел. Пусть это трижды эксперимент, но только не для него.  
Так что Дан, наконец добравшись до дома, сел на ступеньки крыльца и открыл конверт. Убористым почерком буквы струились ряд за рядом, слово за словом, сливаясь в ясную картину. И не нужно было быть Дану семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, чего это стоило Джозефу — так трогательно упомянуть его, Джоша, веснушки; написать, что от тепла его рук тают цепи в собственной ментальной тюрьме. Что он, Джош, оказывается, не просто прекрасный человек — он, понимаете ли, еще и тот, к кому тянутся.

А еще он признался, что если и есть кто-то, кто может спасти Тайлера, то только он. И в голове снова прозвучал дрожащий голос: «Я сдаюсь. Ты спасешь мою душу?»

Сомнений не было. И ответ тоже был.

Конечно.

***

Ури находился в деятельном возбуждении: метался от одной стены к другой, разминал пальцы и так поблескивал глазами, что Джош заподозрил друга в том, что он перед выступлением чуть дернул. Но думать об этом не хотелось, да и осуждать Брендона тоже — это у Джоша был собственный наркотик, сейчас неуютно жмущийся за столиком в конце зала, а вот Ури таким похвастаться не мог. Так что не удивительно, что тому нужно было зарядиться.

— Только, мать твою, не накосячь, всеми святыми тебя прошу. Пусть сегодня хоть трижды Хэллоуин, но не надо воплощать кошмар на яву, — воскликнул он уже, наверное, раз в пятнадцатый. — Если ты, Дан, собьешься, я тебе палочки затолкаю в…

— Я в курсе, — перебил Джош и улыбнулся задеревяневшими губами. Пусть не так явно, но он тоже волновался, и даже не гордость не позволяла ему начать таким же макаром носиться по комнате персонала бара, а банальный страх впервые выступить перед публикой.

— Вы начнете или я нафиг выдвигаю обратно стол закусок? — послышался голос, и за дверью возникла грузная фигура в помятой рубашке и растянутых брюках. Страдающий одышкой мистер Браус не слишком довольным взглядом окинул обоих парней, подтянул ремень повыше и, смешно оттопырив нижнюю губу, большим пальцем указал на зал кафе.

— Может, конечно, вы и два бездарных молокососа, но раз уж пообещали, то быстро, — он говорил размеренно и совершенно беззлобно: словно такими словами пытался их приободрить. И, что удивительно, не без успеха: Джош подобрался, Ури наоборот успокоился, взял гитару и молча пошел в зал, по пути буркнув в спину мистеру Браусу что-то из серии «придурок толстожопый».

Бар не был полной коробушкой посетителей, да и в основном сидели за столиками завсегдатаи с пинтами пива. Но пару столиков заняли ребята из школы: Тайлер с Марком и Майки из баскетбольной команды, пара одноклассников, вычитавшие об их выступлении в твиттере Ури, несколько младшеклассников и… Дженна с подружками. Вот ее ни Тайлер, ни Джош видеть не ожидали, и если Джозеф ощутимо нервничал, ерзая на стуле, теребя рукава и почти подбираясь пальцами к резинке, то Джош просто пялился, с каким-то необъяснимым фатализмом выжидая, что будет дальше. На автопилоте он кивнул на вопрос Ури, готов ли тот начинать, и, собственно, принялся задавать ритм, не смея лишний раз отвести глаза от Тайлера. И больше всего его утешало, что Джозеф смотрел на него, и спокойно держал руки на столе, обхватив баночку содовой длинными бледными пальцами. Но не улыбался.

Музыка лилась, и Джош успокаивался, хоть и на это причин совсем не было. Он просто отпустил ситуацию, погружаясь в пучину музыки, чувствуя, как по виску струится капелька пота. Ему было щекотно, и казалось даже, что не осталось ничего кроме этих трех якорей: слышать музыку, ощущать дорожку капли на виске, видеть болезненно-бледного Тайлера — его темные глаза, сжатые в полоску губы, руки как сломанные ветки ивы. Ну, почему он не улыбается?..

Это было похоже на трип, и сейчас Джош завидовал обдолбанному Ури, который, прикрывая от блаженства глаза выводил строчки «Sleep».

— So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye and sleep. Just sleep…*

Дану даже показалось, что Тайлер болезненно морщится. И видит Бог, не таким Джош представлял сегодняшний вечер, не таким хотел видеть Джозефа. Потому что в голове сейчас барахтались совершенно бредовые мысли, например, что раньше он даже не задумывался, что у Тайлера совершенно иное отношение к мнению других. Что сам Джош не парился о том, что может повлечь за собой их такой внезапный каминг-аут — это его повышенное внимание к Джозефу и его ухаживания, которые станут или уже стали заметны и остальным. Как отразится это на их жизни? На жизни Тайлера в первую очередь…

Поэтому Джош от души лупил по барабанам, впившись взглядом в лицо Джозефа, в его губы, и все ждал улыбку. Улыбку, которая сразу расставит все на свои места и убедит его, что Тайлер не передумал.

…Они не останавливались. Не делали перерыв между песнями, и Дан видел, что Ури распаляется все сильнее, жадно отхватывая куда более качественный кайф от происходящего, чем от любой дури.

— I’m not okay, you wear me out, — тянул он тоскливо. — What will it take to show you that it’s not the life it seems?**

Тайлер схватил тонкую резинку указательным пальцем и рассеянно, явно не понимая, что делает, оттянул ее. Если бы Джош мог, он бы все бросил и тотчас бы оказался у ног Тайлера, перехватывая его руки, сжимая их так крепко, срывая эту долбанную резинку с его запястья. Почему он не сделал этого до сих пор? Почему поддался на уговоры, позволяя ему чертить эти незримые границы? Ведь при нем, Джоше, Джозеф почти и не задумывался, чтобы вернуться к старой привычке. Они оба лепили свои отношения, заполняя ее новыми обыкновениями. Надо было разрушить все до самого основания, а не позволять Тайлеру цепляться за прошлое.

Черт подери, Джозеф, да улыбнись же!

— I held you close as we both shook. For the last time, take a good hard look.***

Слова казались пророческими, и Дан накрутил себя практически до нервического припадка. И был несказанно счастлив, что песня, наконец, закончилась. Не позволяя себе перевести дух, он начал играть следующую, на мгновение лишь оторвав взгляд от Тайлера и утерев бисеринки пота со лба. Вот только за эти пару секунд все так изменилось, что он едва усидел на месте: Дженна плавно поднялась со своего кресла, подхватила стакан со своим пуншем и подошла к столику Джозефа. И вот ей он, пусть и неуверенно, но улыбнулся.

 

— Привет, — Тайлер с самого начала вечера ожидал услышать этот голос — голос Блек. И было это неловко и волнительно, и Джозеф даже понимал, что подойти к ней должен был он самостоятельно, просто потому что — да мужик он или нет?!

— Привет, Дженна, — первым среагировал Марк, дружелюбно ей махнув и указав на стул около себя. — Тоже решили на Ури и Дана поглазеть? Здорово играют, я и не знал.

— Да как-то никто не знал, — улыбнулась она приветливо, заправила выбившуюся из обруча прядь за ухо и перевела взгляд на Тайлера. И он видел, что во взгляде этом не было злости или ненависти. Не было обиды. Просто дружеское участие и настороженность.

— Звала бы подружек к нам, — лениво предложил Майки — тот никогда особой энергией не блистал, лишь на площадке превращаясь в Флеша. И сейчас сонно потирал щеку, рассеянно поглядывая то на играющих, то на девушек в противоположном конце зала.

— У нас девичник, — вежливо отказалась Дженна и снова посмотрела на Тайлера. Нужно было срочно что-то сказать.

— Как дела? — тихо поинтересовался он.

— У меня хорошо, Тайлер, — мягко произнесла она, а потом, многозначительно оглянувшись на Дана за барабанами, заметила: — А вот как у тебя — неясно.

Ему не понравился ее намек, не понравился ее взгляд, да и вообще то, что она была здесь — тоже ему не нравилось.

— Я в полном порядке, — твердо ответил Джозеф и спрятал руки под столом.

Дженна снисходительно улыбнулась, словно уличила его во лжи:

— Тайлер, мне кажется, нам надо поговорить, — она покосилась на ребят, увлеченно переговаривающихся о грядущей игре сезона.

— Дженна…

— Пожалуйста, Тайлер, — и он подчинился. Встал, виновато бросив взволнованный взгляд на Джоша, и пошел за ней следом. Мимо столиков с знакомыми и незнакомыми, мимо завсегдатаев-выпивох, мимо покосившегося старого музыкального аппарата и подсвеченного тусклыми лампами ободранного бильярдного стола. Она брезгливо толкнула двумя пальцами входную дверь и вышла на улицу, даже не подумав накинуть на плечи куртку.

— Я слышала мерзкую сплетню, — с места в карьер начала Дженна, едва они отошли пару шагов от бара. — Про тебя и Джоша. Разумеется, я не поверила…

— Зря, — отрезал он и отвернулся, выискивая глазами на улице что-то, за что можно было зацепиться взглядом. Лишь бы не смотреть на ее изумленное, неверящее лицо, лишь бы не раздражаться без повода, подмечая те мелочи, которые делали ее Дженной: аккуратно, словно под линейку остриженные ногти, бледно-розовый кардиган, неизменная прическа, нейтрального цвета юбка — идеальная девушка.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что… — она осеклась, растерянно сжимая пальцы на сумочке, попыталась поймать его взгляд, все еще надеясь, что он шутит, а потом охнула — испуганно и шокировано. — Тайлер! Это шутка такая?

— Дженна, ты об этом хотела поговорить? — раздраженно обернулся Джозеф к ней.

— Да! Да, Тайлер! — едва справляясь с возмущением, воскликнула Блек. — Но я-то думала, что это глупые сплетни! Что это всего лишь наговоры!

Он криво улыбнулся.

— Тайлер, как ты мог? — совершенно внезапно жалобно спросила она, и Тайлер удивленно схватил губами воздух. Дженна вдруг стала похожа на потерявшую всех малышей-котят кошку, и смотрела на него обиженно и грустно.

— Что значит, как я мог? — переспросил Джозеф, прищурясь. Он чувствовал, что внутри разгорается раздражение, волнами захлестывает его и теперь до жути тяжело сдержаться и не выдать чего-то совсем уж оскорбительного.

— Тайлер, ты ведь _нормальный_ мальчик…

— Ах, вот оно как, — прервал он чуть покрасневшую Дженну.

— Да! Именно так! И ты должен понимать, что это _ненормально_! И это явно не то, что одобрили бы твои родители!

Дженна разозлилась не на шутку, покраснела и сделала шаг к нему навстречу. А Джозеф мотнул головой, словно так можно было смахнуть надоедливые ее крики и бессмысленную ругань как крошки со стола.

— Ты лучший ученик потока! И хочешь сказать, что ты… — она вдруг замолчала, явно не смея произнести намеченное.

— Кто? Ну, кто? — таким Тайлера еще никто не видел, и Блек отшатнулась от холодного его голоса как от звучной пощечины.

— Мужеложец, вот ты кто, — сипло, по слогам выдавила она как яд по капле.

— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился он. Внутри все дрожало, от ярости ли, от негодования — он не знал. Боялся лишь, что та в конечном счете останется права.

— Я не позволю тебе губить свою жизнь, — Дженна ткнула его в грудь пальцем словно остро заточенным скальпелем, и Тайлер болезненно поморщился, брезгливо отряхнув прикосновение. — И если Дан настолько ублюдок, чтобы портить тебе…

— Не смей! — красная тряпка мелькнула перед внутренним взором раздражающим пятном, напрочь срывая все барьеры, и Джозеф сам уже навис над ней тенью слендермена из страшилок. — Не смей даже слово о нем сказать!

Ошеломленная его реакцией, Блек отшатнулась, растерянно повела плечом и расстроенно покачала головой. Правду говорят, что в Хэллоуин на землю выползает нечисть, чтобы путать мысли, очернять людские сердца и селить в головах недостойные стремления.

— Ты просто невменяем, — выдохнула она устало и приподняла руки вверх. — Я просто… У меня просто нет слов.

И Тайлер ее даже пожалел — настолько во взгляде ее читалась непроходимая тоска.

— Разве это выбирают? — тихо спросил он. Музыка все еще лилась из-за дверей бара, мимо проходили улыбающиеся люди, светила неоновая вывеска на темной улице с чередой дешевых баров и магазинов, и Тайлер вдруг почувствовал себя песчинкой, микротрещиной в полотне жизни — незначительным и одиноким.

— Выбирают то, кем быть, — уверенно кивнула Дженна и чуть наклонилась к нему. И, сунь ей в руки ведерко в форме тыквы Джека, то выглядела бы она как ребенок, радостно предлагающий ему, Джозефу, на выбор сладость или гадость. И если раньше все было кристально чисто, то теперь… Теперь он сомневался. — Дан просто запутался и втянул тебя. Однажды это закончится, а потерянным будешь ты, Тайлер. Неужели тебе этого хочется?

Он покачал головой.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Ошибаюсь? — она округлила губы и глаза, и стала вдруг похожей на сову. — Нет! Разумеется, нет! У нас выпускной класс, а он склоняет тебя… — губы ее скривились в брезгливой гримасе, и Джозеф впервые заметил в ее лице что-то некрасивое, — …омерзительные, противоестественные отношения.

Его губы дрогнули. Тайлер не считал их таковыми. Он вообще был уверен, что,  
не встреть он Джоша и не испытай все сам, то никогда не бы не поверил, что такое чувство вообще существует. И оно точно не было омерзительным.

«Мне тебя искренне жаль», — подумал он, глядя на Дженну.

— Мне тебя искренне жаль, — сказала Дженна, глядя на него. — Просто не думай, что я могу это просто так оставить…

Дверь распахнулась, и Тайлер только сейчас понял, что музыка стихла уже несколько минут назад. На улицу выскочил взъерошенный Джош, оглянулся, выискивая его взглядом, нашел и нахмурился. И Джозеф виновато улыбнулся.

— Оу, Джошуа, привет, — Дженна обернулась, вежливо улыбнувшись, и махнула рукой в приветствии. — Отлично играешь. У тебя настоящий талант.

Дан медленно перевел взгляд с взволнованного лица Тайлера на улыбчивое Блек и нехотя кивнул.

— Спасибо.

— Мы как раз говорили с Тайлером, что совершенствование своих навыков — наша первостепенная задача в старших классах. И отвлекаться от нее на неподобающие…

— Дженна, не начинай, — хрипло предупредил Дан, вдруг осознав, _что_ успела она наговорить. Он с таким трудом выманивал Тайлера из раковины не для того, чтобы кто-нибудь одним махом все перечеркнул.

— Ты ведь и сам в курсе, что это _ненормально_ , Джошуа, — покачала она головой. — Вы должны это прекратить. Это просто неестественно.

— Дженна… — возмущенно начал было Тайлер, поднял руку, сам не зная, хочет ли он удержать ее или оттолкнуть, но та не дала ему закончить:

— Спасибо за выступление, Джошуа. Мне пора, — и быстро скрылась за дверями бара.

И, не считая редких пешеходов, они остались одни.

— Тай-лер, — пересохшими губами произнес Джош.

— Не надо… — и Дану показалось, что это долбанное дежавю.

— Только не говори, что послушал ее, Тай, — обреченность в его голосе обрела плотность, окутывала и почти душила его — душила черными пальцами существа, что день за днем, год за годом взбиралось по его ребрам на поверхность.

— Не надо. Я так не могу.

— Так? — Джош подошел ближе, не рискуя прикоснуться к Тайлеру, не позволяя себе поверить своим ушам. — Да как так?

Джозеф молчал.

— А как тебе надо? Как? Как она? — Джош махнул рукой в сторону ушедшей Блек. — Холодно и по правилам — так тебе надо?

— Джошуа… — тоскливо качнул головой Тайлер. Он повернул голову в сторону, словно ища защиты, по-паучьи рвано пробрался пальцами по руке вниз, приподнял рукав и ухватил резинку.

— Тай-лер… — умоляюще шепнул Джош.

Порыв ветра подхватил качующий по улице пакет, подталкивая его следовать дальше, вот только ветер не учел, что Тайлера он подтолкнул тоже — тот неуверенно сделал шаг назад, потом другой и, заставив себя оторвать взгляд от Джоша, развернулся и поспешил прочь. А Джош не стал его догонять — растерянно ежился, пригибаясь под ударами ветра, и смотрел ему в спину.

 

_________________  
*Так что закрой глаза, поцелуй на прощание и засыпай. Просто засыпай… «Sleep» My Chemical Romance  
**Я не в порядке, ты меня истощил. И что же случится, если ты увидишь, что жизнь совсем другая, чем кажется… «I’m not okay» My Chemical Romance  
***Я удерживал тебя рядом, хоть мы оба сомневались. Так взгляни на меня напоследок своим тяжелым взглядом. «I’m not okay» My Chemical Romance


	8. the eighth chapter

В конце концов, лениво дрогнув, жизнь закрутилась. Противно, насильно скрипя серыми буднями, меняя день за днем. Проклятая недозима-недоосень сменяла солнце и дождь, иногда смешивая тяжелые капли с вязким снегом, и Джоша это устраивало. Он маялся, опять жертвуя своим ночным сном, вертелся, вскакивал, прогоняя сны, и опять засыпал. И все стало куда сложнее, чем раньше, отчасти потому, что теперь сны были не просто миражами, плодом воображения — а настоящими воспоминаниями. Джош больше не додумывал ничего — память сама с услужливостью садистки подбрасывала самые лакомые кусочки и рвала разум на части. А он и не был против — мазохистское желание страдать отравляло все вокруг, поэтому Джош часто перечитывал письмо — это единственное материальное напоминание мертворожденного романа — кусал губы, глотая строки, словно горькие пилюли, и много думал. Думал о том, что именно хотел сказать Тайлер тем или иным выражением, что на самом деле имел в виду, что чувствовал и как выводил ровные буквы.

Все стало сложнее, потому что теперь о них не знал только ленивый — Блек расстаралась. Со всей правильностью своей чистоплюйской душонки она усердно пыталась искоренить из стен школы даже тень одобрения «противоестественных» отношений. Налепив на лицо маску благочестия, спокойным, утешительным тоном увещевала всех и каждого, что школа — не место для романов. Пусть даже таких. Да что он лжет-то — особенно таких!

На удивление кто-то даже поддакивал ей, но были и те, кто откровенно выступал против, яростно сдергивая со шкафчиков листовки с дурацкими лозунгами «о чистоте до брака». Это раздражало. Но больше — удивляло, ведь такое можно было встретить только на кадрах низкобюджетных фильмов про дебилов-подростков: до Дана, было дело, даже дошел слушок, что Дженна планировала устроить митинг или что-то вроде того, но ничего не вышло. Возможно, в школе не набралось достаточно пустоголовых гомофобов, а, может, она просто успокоилась, добившись своего — Тайлер больше даже не смотрел в сторону Джоша. Ходил бледный, почти синюшный и ни с кем не общался. И все это могло бы быть смешным Джошу, не будь таким отвратительным — это _их_ отношения она пустила под откос. Это _их_ она сделала несчастными. И Джош злился.

Наверное, именно злоба помогла ему взять себя в руки — в молчаливой ярости он загружал себя работой с головой, не позволял себе прогуливать, исправно, с какой-то фанатичной педантичностью выполнял все домашние задания и много играл. После их концерта (Джош предпочитал называть его злополучным) Ури расцвел как тюльпан по весне — даром, что за окном бушевал ноябрь. Теперь Брендон абсолютно точно определился со своим будущим, поэтому на учебу забивал максимально, все больше пропадая в подсобке магазинчика, перебирая струны и мурлыча песни. Джош ему завидовал.

У Ури появилась потрясающая способность абстрагироваться, и Джош со всей полнотой осознал, что Брендон опять подсел. Только теперь не укуривался в салат, бездеятельно валяясь на диване, а в меру дергал, чтобы потом с новыми силами браться за гитару. Дан и сам подумывал было плюнуть на зарок родителям не летать, но вовремя себя останавливал, понимая, что лучше он будет трезво отбиваться от внутренних демонов, чем позволит кошмарам захватить его расслабленное подсознание полностью. Ну, потому что — насколько бы ни было ему плохо, он точно знал: может быть хуже. Всегда может быть хуже.

Первые две недели школа шумела — люди любят сплетни. Но вот беда: сплетни эти ничем не подтверждались, потому что Джозеф и Дан не были вместе, а каждому, кто начинал задавать слишком много вопросов или (были и такие) шутить о лазурной душонке Джоша, тот выписывал прямой в зубы. К счастью для последнего, такие инциденты обходили администрацию школы стороной, и наказания не следовало — Дан теперь страстно избегал любой возможности оказаться с Тайлером в одном помещении наедине. Страстно избегал и… желал всем сердцем.

Это было похоже на синдром навязчивой идеи — то, с каким вниманием он прислушивался к тому, что говорят о Джозефе. То, как внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, выискивая новые тени, выползающие из самых сокровенных уголков его подточенной сомнениями души. То, как тоскливо провожал его исхудавшую фигуру. Это гребанный ноябрь вырывал из Джозефа жизнь, и Дан ничего не мог сделать. Он просто смотрел, презирал себя за бездеятельность, но снова проявлять настойчивость не считал нужным — да сколько можно, в конце концов? Ему уже трижды давали отворот-поворот и только дважды — соглашались принять ухаживания.

«Счет явно не в твою пользу, амиго.»

Письмо с недопризнанием Тайлера жгло глаза, и Дан начал прятать его под подушку, стараясь не думать, что поступает как слезливая малолетка. Правда, это не помогало, и он, грязно матерясь, отцовским гвоздодером изговнякал пол за письменным столом в своей комнате, поднял доску, неплотно прилегающую к стене, и сложил туда пропахшую (или, может, ему так казалось) толстовку Тайлера и измятый лист бумаги. Смахивало на похороны, поэтому Дан не стал отступать от традиций и, минуя этап панихиды с реквиемом и некрологами, напился стащенным из бара на кухне остатком вискаря в початой бутылке. Это стало апогеем терзаний, и Джош, всю ночь пьяно пялясь в стену с двигающимися по ней тенями из окна, моргал и бесконечно вспоминал-вспоминал-вспоминал… Пока не вырубился ко всем чертям.

— Джош.

Часы на столе высвечивали 8:01, но осознать это Дан смог только через несколько минут. Голова с непривычки трещала похлеще медного ковша в пасти микроволновки, и он глупо двигал иссохшими губами, не в силах даже повернуть голову.

— Джош, — сдержанный стук в дверь отдавался в черепной коробке мерзкими молоточками, так что ему на мгновение показалось, что он угодил под кирки гномов из сказки про Белоснежку.

— Джош, если ты не откроешь, нам с папой придется вырубать дверь, — мама говорила спокойно, но даже вяло соображающий мозг Джоша почуял ее волнение. — Я этого не хочу, так что давай избежим нелепую пародию на «Сияние», и ты откроешь дверь сам.

Мать свою он знал хорошо: через несколько минут, проигнорируй он ее требование, она будет весело кричать «поросята, поросята, впустите меня в домик», а потом, достоверности ради, начнет лупить топором по двери. Поэтому он поднялся, справляясь с головокружением, утёр тыльной стороной рот и поморщился. Выходило все мерзко, стыдно, но он все равно открыл комнату, да так и замер. Выглядеть свежим и бодрым у него явно не выходило.

— Джош! — висок кольнуло стальной иглой маминого голоса. — Да ты надрался!

Она впихнула его в спальню, от изумления даже растеряв весь свой боевой пыл.

— Потрясающе! Джош… Ты под кайфом?

Джош мотнул головой и тут же об этом пожалел — мир сделал кульбит, едва не вытряхнув из него желудок.

— Я… я просто в шоке, — окинув взглядом спальню, миссис Дан прошла к кровати, рассеянно подхватила полупустую бутылку «Джек Дениэлс» с пола и села в кресло. Да даже не села — уронила себя тряпичной куклой.

— Что с тобой происходит? — тихо прошептала она.

— Я в норме, — прошептал он, да только не слишком убедительно.

— Неужели вот это, — она брезгливо тряхнула виски и требовательно подняла глаза на сына, — выход?

Он мотнул головой. Нет, не выход. Кто ж не знает, что это просто попытка справиться. Но выходом это назвать нельзя.

— Отлично.

Она замолчала, а Джош стоял, упершись рукой о край стола, тёр заспанные глаза и избегал ее взгляда.

— Это была ошибка, — вдруг пробормотал он, хотя скорее всего ошибкой было думать, что ему светит «долго и счастливо», а вот напиться виски у себя в спальне стало всего лишь следствием этой ошибки.

— Я думала, что ты повзрослел, — просто сказала мама. Сквозь узкую щель в шторах проникал тусклый уличный свет, скользил по спальне, робко оглаживая полки, корешки книг, измятую постель и погасший экран лэптопа.

— Я повзрослел, — возразил Джош.

— Я вижу, — и грусть затопила его с головой.

— Мам, — он сделал шаг вперёд, неловко пошатнулся и присел у ее ног на корточки. — Я полный болван, мам.

Не зная, что ещё добавить, Джош положил гудящую голову на ее колени, прикрыл глаза и вдохнул родной запах материнских рук. Где-то внизу громко спорили брат и сестры, отец заводил машину во дворе, а он просто наслаждался этим, словно течение жизни — обычное, правильное — стало лучшим лекарством.

— Что ж… Я рада, что ты это признаёшь, — медленно произнесла мама. — Вот только я все равно считаю тебя хорошим сыном. И жду, когда ты сам это поймёшь.

Он едва заметно кивнул, потеревшись щекой о ее ладонь, чувствуя как испаряется головная боль.

— И я надеюсь, что больше этого не повторится, — чуть более строже добавила миссис Дан. — Напиваться из-за какого-то мальчика…

— Не какого-то, мам, — тихо перебил ее Дан.

Она понимающе кивнула.

— Джош, это просто надо пережить, — мягко посоветовала она. — Я очень снисходительная мать, но если ещё раз…

И миссис Дан угрожающе колыхнула бутылкой — раздался плеск, и закрывшему в это мгновение глаза Джошу показалось вдруг, что это волны бьют о борт идущей на дно лодки, полной его надежд. Мысль эта казалось сопливой, так что он постарался отбросить ее прочь.

— Ну, будет. Собирайся, — мама решительно тряхнула его за плечи.

— Куда? — тупо переспросил он, поднимаясь.

— В школу, разумеется, — она распахнула шторы, впуская в спальню осеннее солнце, немного помедлив, открыла и окна.

— Я не могу… — начал было он, жалобно хватаясь за виски — лучи солнца, такого тусклого и умирающего, для его похмельного состояния казались разрушительными.

— Еще как можешь! — злорадно воскликнула мама. — Считай это частью твоего наказания, Джош. Марш собираться!

Понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно, Джош устало кивнул — по крайней мере в одном алкоголь помогает: пока ты страдаешь от похмелья, страдать от ран сердечных просто не получается.

***

У шкафчиков что-то происходило. Это было очевидно хотя бы по тому столпотворению, что там свершилось. А еще по крикам — тонкий, мелодичный голос Блек и ритмичный, бодрый — Ури. Если честно, то Дан бы с большим удовольствием сейчас упал в подсобке уборщиков на черной лестнице на продавленный диван, чтобы отоспаться, чем вникал в подробности, вот только Блек, на свою беду, произнесла кодовое слово «Тайлер», и Джош встрепенулся.

Забавно было смотреть, как люди, замечая его, расступались словно волны моря перед Моисеем — а Джош даже евреем не был. И, исходя из этого, ничего удивительного, что непривычные взгляды его совсем уж растормошили. Все больше раздувая собственное любопытство, он подходил ближе, пока…

— Я всего лишь спросил, зачем ты повесила на мой шкафчик свою гомофобскую листовку, а ты уже перешла на личности, — расслабленно прислонившись к дверце, издевательски протянул Ури.

— Ты обвиняешь меня? — недовольно уточнила Дженна.

— Боже упаси! — притворно поднял вверх руки Брендон. — Куда уж мне до великолепной мисс Блек.

— Брендон… — угрожающе прошипела она.

— Только таким великосветским леди разрешено читать в людских сердцах, а мы люди простые.

Послышался смех. Очевидно, Ури был слегка взбешен, но это было заметно лишь Дану — остальные же могли только рассмотреть язвительную улыбку и расслабленно опущенные плечи. Дженна же напротив была собрана, удивительно серьезна, так что Джошу показалось, что, прозвучи охотничий рожок, она сорвется и побежит — догонять жертву, рвать и метать. Потрясающее зрелище.

— Ты передергиваешь, — ее идеальные брови сошлись на переносице, и Дан почуял напряжение — еще мгновение, вот-вот…

— А тебе не кажется, что ты лезешь не в свое дело? — почти дружелюбно уточнил Ури. Он уже заметил Дана и теперь, забавно блеснув очками в люминесцентном коридорном свете, ободряюще ему подмигнул. Его улыбка — хищная, кривая — не предвещала ничего хорошего, и Джош занервничал.

— Учитывая то, что Джошуа бросил Тайлера, он и сам понимает, что такие отношения абсолютно аморальны.

Ее слова затерялись в гомоне голосов, разрушительной трели звонка, в пронзительном отблеске очков Ури и его победоносной улыбке. Дану даже показалось, что от слов этих его едва не согнуло пополам: еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет избавляться от вчерашнего виски и внутривенной дозы самотерзания.

— Что ты сказала?.. — переспросил он тихо. Вязкий кисель внезапно наступившей тишины, в котором сухофруктами плавало всеобщее любопытство, стал коронным блюдом дня — просто шедевр эмоциональной кулинарии.

— Оу, Джошуа, привет, — Блек вежливо улыбнулась, и Дану показалось на мгновение, что его забросили в «день сурка» — она снова мастерски ломает его жизнь, но теперь не хватало лишь растерянного Тайлера. — Болезненно выглядишь, ты простыл?

Ее притворно озабоченное выражение лица стало похоже на отлитую маску, и Дан в который раз поразился ее идеальности — превосходная кожа, превосходные волосы, превосходная осанка и превосходное умение владеть собственными эмоциями. Шедевр, а не ребенок.

— Мы как раз обсуждали то, как правильно ты поступил, послушав… — она не договорила. Дан успел заметить лишь озорную улыбку Ури где-то на периферии зрения, а потом кроме ярости все перестало существовать.

— Всеми святыми заклинаю, лучше заткнись, — зашипел Джош злобно, угрожающе — а сам даже не знал, что именно сможет сделать, если та вдруг не подчинится. Вот только что-то в его лице заставило Блек замолчать. Она как-то растерянно охнула, сделала шаг назад и качнула головой. И люди, почуяв вдруг, что спектакль окончен — финита ля комедия — заторопились на уроки.

— Отличное представление, — Ури демонстративно зааплодировал, оторвался от шкафчика и лениво потянулся. — Она уже достала…

— Ты тоже хорош, — нервно процедил Дан, отворачиваясь. От ярости похмелье рассеялось сизой дымкой, так что он уже и думать забыл о прошедшей ночи с пьяными видениями.

— Я даже не начал, — утешительно улыбнулся Брендон. — Ты все сам.

Джош задумчиво пожевал губу, ногтем ковыряя нитку в лямке рюкзака.

— Тайлер…слышал это? — Джош и сам не понимал, стыдно ли ему спрашивать, неловко ли, но не спросить он просто не мог.

— Нет, он свалил в тот же момент, когда она завела свою шарманку, — мотнул головой Ури.

— Ясно.

Джош проигнорировал ненавязчивый вопрос, пойдет ли он на урок, и сразу свернул на черную лестницу. День не задался, и он не стал испытывать судьбу, предлагая ей еще один шанс над ним поиздеваться — перспектива пялиться весь урок биологии на спину Джозефа не вдохновляла, тем более после такого. Получается, вся школа решила, что это он порвал с Тайлером. Что он повелся на провокацию Блек. Что сам разрушил все, чего так кропотливо добивался. Проклятье…

— Ты же в курсе, что она лжет? — сухо произнес Дан, косясь на безмятежное лицо Ури. Они уселись на нижних ступеньках лестницы, не став даже включать свет у черного хода. От захлопнутых дверей слегка поддувало, принося с улицы запахи подгнивающей листвы, и Дан вдруг подумал, что осень эта похожа на чахоточную девку, теряющую свою красоту, обнажающую свои костлявые руки-ветки, приближающую свою смерть с каждым днем. Она раздаривала остатки роскоши: золотые сокровища листвы, последние соцветия ракитника и скупые солнечные лучи, вот только это никому уже не было нужно — все ждали зимы, мечтая поскорее укутать землю в саван.

— Я знаю, что ты бы не бросил Тайлера, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Ури. — Ты же на нем помешался.

Дан зашипел, словно Брендон одним неловким словом сорвал с подживающей ранки запекшуюся кровь.

— И, знаешь, посчастливилось бы мне встретить кого-то, кого бы я так полюбил… — Ури свистнул и закатил глаза, словно это могло как-то объяснить, чтобы он сделал. На самом деле это только кажется — мы произносим заветную фразу «вот если бы…», а потом улетаем мыслями едва ли дальше самого предположения. Что бы сделал Ури? Связал того, кто не хочет быть с ним рядом? Приставил к виску револьвер и сыграл бы в русскую рулетку? Пел бы серенады под окном?..

— Я бы пел, — словно прочитав его мысли продолжил Брендон. — Пел бы самые красивые песни, пока не услышал бы «Да, твою мать! Да, но только заткнись!»

И Дан, позволяя себе расслабиться, улыбнулся.

— Долго бы пришлось, — заметил он. — Куда дольше, чем мне — я-то пою из рук вон плохо, а ты терпимо.

— Терпимо… — скривился Ури. — Я голос поколения!

Его возмущение было настолько осязаемым, что Дан не удержался и расхохотался громко и с удовольствием. Их дружба — последнее, что держало на плаву, ведь все слишком быстро менялось, умирая вместе с осенью, отбрасывая прошлое опадающими листьями. Нет, Джош не горевал о переменах, но лишь отчаивался найти верное направление своего нового пути. Что-то должно было стать спасительным компасом, ориентиром в бушующем море. И раз уж его надежды идут ко дну, так не стоит ли начать спасаться?

— Ты правда бы пел? — вдруг переспросил Дан, выискивая ответ в глазах за хипстерскими очками друга.

— Ага, — пожал плечами Ури.

И Джош отчетливо почувствовал прохладу металлического бока своего компаса в ладони.

***

Каждый день, исключая выходные, каникулы и национальные праздники, Роберт Грин делал объявления в начале второго урока. Не бог весть какой труд — объявить о сборе кружков, прочитать меню столовой, сделать парочку сообщений — но свою работу он любил. И очень жалел, что этот год последний, ведь Роберт выпускник.

Уже три года он ежедневно подготавливал листки с объявлениями, садился на расшатанный стул в каморке драмкружка, проверял микрофон и делал разминку связок. Его голос — это ритуал начала школьного дня. Его голос — это отсчет до конца занятий для каждого в этом месте. Его голос — это настроение школы.

Сегодняшний день не должен был стать исключением, но правду говорят, что человек всего лишь предполагает. На третьем этаже его перехватил Брендон Ури и, рассеянно улыбаясь, вдруг попросил добавить в перечень еще одно объявление.

— Но… — Роберт поморщился, оттягивая слишком тугой школьный ворот кардигана. — Текст уже распечатан.

— Неужели сложно? — удивился Ури.

— Нет, конечно, — поспешил его заверить Грин — он не хотел показаться невежливым, и теперь лихорадочно соображал, как половчее отвертеться от неприятной просьбы. — Но до завтра это не потерпит?

— Набор участников в группу? — выгнул бровь Ури. Он мягко улыбался, глядя на веснушчатое лицо парниши, рассеянно покачивался на носках и не отступал. — Нет.

— Так вы с Даном набираете ребят к себе? — вдруг заинтересовался он, даже забыв в очередной раз поправить ворот.

— Угу, — кивнул Дан. — Ну, так объявишь?

— Ладно, — решительно выдохнул Грин, и Брендон подумал, что тот словно бы нырнул в омут с головой.

Расчувствовавшись, Ури протянул свою ладонь, крепко сжал не менее веснушчатую, чем лицо Роберта, руку, а потом, вдруг поддавшись порыву, притянул его к себе и дружески похлопал по плечу.

— Ты прям выручаешь, друг, — от души поблагодарил Ури.

— Ох, ну, да не за что, чел, — смутившись и вытаращив глаза, ответил Грин. Он рад был поскорее закончить этот разговор: и потому, что Ури был абсолютно странным, и потому, что объявление, подготовленное им с такой любовью и педантичностью, теперь придется переделывать — а это займет время. Он неловко махнул ладонью на прощанье, коротко кивнул и, развернувшись, отправился в кабинет информатики.

А Брендон, поигрывая ключами от каморки драмкружка с расшатанным стулом, выключенным пока микрофоном и тусклой лампой, набрал номер Дана.

— Я забрал ключи.

— Ладно, — Джош зачем-то кивнул, забыв, что Ури его не видит.

Он стоял у актового зала, пролистывая список треков в iPod, и никак не мог сообразить, происходит ли все это в реальности или в обдолбанном сне. Джош даже ущипнул себя за руку, стараясь проверить, и, перестаравшись, зашипел. Идиотский план, придуманный им и разработанный Ури, смахивал на придурковатый трип школьника, впервые попробовавшего марихуану. Но что-то внутри Дана уже предвкушало последствия, адреналин зашкаливал, а сердце стучало в горле.

— Б-бэнг! — победно воскликнул Ури и, подмигнув, швырнул ему связку ключей с забавным брелоком-сердцем. Это было так символично, что можно было бы при желании начать пускать слезы, но это было последним, что Джош бы сейчас сделал.

Восклицание Брендона всколыхнуло в памяти строчку почти позабытой песни, и он, несколько секунд размышляя и взвешивая все за и против, наконец расслабленно улыбнулся — последний шаг был сделан: теперь он, расправив руки, летел в объятия пропасти и молился, что в конце концов его будет кому подхватить.

По стенам школы прокатились басы гитары, барабанная дробь отрикошетила от его ребер, и Дан, проклиная эту сумасшедшую ночь, не менее сумасшедшее утро, месяц, эту осень, путаясь в словах и чертыхаясь, запел:

— Stop making the eyes at me, I’ll stop making the eyes at you…[1]

Он несколько раз сбился, забывая слова, глупо улыбаясь и радуясь, что даже к этому допотопному микрофону удалось подключить его плеер.

— Is that I don’t really want you to. And your shoulders are frozen — cold as the night…[2] — Джош подумал, что плечи Тайлера, как и он весь сам, мерзлые, вырезанные изо льда, так что уж очень удачно он выбрал песню. А еще он подумал, что если после этого Тайлер не решится сбросить оковы предрассудков, то Дан попробует все-таки идею с револьвером и русской рулеткой.

— I bet that you look good on the dance floor. I don’t know if your looking for romance or I don’t know what you’re looking for…[3] — эти слова он хотел донести особенно. Вот уж воистину, черт разберет, чего хочет этот Джозеф. Пусть уж определяется, а Дан готов и в лепешку разбиться, если только тому станет легче.

— I wish you’d stop ignoring me…[4]

«Пожалуйста», — мысленно взмолился Джош, слыша как кто-то тарабанит в дверь.

— Without a sound yeah you’re calling me. And I don’t think it’s very fair that your shoulders are frozen…[5]

Ему не хватало барабанной установки, чтобы самому начать играть. Чтобы отбросить в сторону микрофон и, жадно вглядываясь в глаза Тайлера, произносить эти слова лично. Ему хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось и чтобы не прекращалось, потому что — к концу песни точно станет понятно, как быть дальше.

— Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go![6] — он и сам бы взорвал весь этот мир, не будь он настолько прекрасен. Он бы сохранил этот мир, не смотря на то, что он был чертовски мерзок. Кто придумал правила, если сердце не хочет им следовать? Кто решил, что правильно, а что нет? Почему он должен вырывать свое счастье из чьих-то терней, пусть эти путы лишь часть эмоций Тайлера?..

Допеть последний куплет ему не удалось — дверь поддалась и на пороге появился безумный от адреналина и азарта Ури, крикнул валить и рванул его iPod от провода. Расшатанный стул тоскливо скрипнул на прощанье, перед тем как завалиться на бок, и Дан побежал вслед, минуя коридор с распахнутыми дверями, откуда выглядывали ученики, минуя кричащих ему что-то учителей, минуя этажи, вперед, вперед, к кабинету литературы.

— Тайлер! — он выцепил глазами удивленное лицо, перепрыгнул через первую пустую парту и, схватив того за руку, потянул прочь из кабинета. Ошарашенный мистер Росс даже не успел ничего сказать, лишь неопределенно взмахнул рукой, да и этот жест получился смазанным, неуверенным.

— Тай-лер… — он чувствовал, что ладонь Джозефа в его руке нагревалась с каждой секундой. Что на каждый их шаг приходился рваный вдох — тот самый знакомый вдох, впервые почудившийся ему теплым сентябрьским вечером. Он боялся оглянуться, боялся наткнуться на холодное и вежливое «прости», боялся, что счет опять будет не в его пользу.  
Они скользнули в темень того самого черного хода, и остановились, переводя дух.

— Джошуа, — и тогда он повернулся. Откуда-то сверху доносились крики директора, слышался топот ног — их разыскивали, а значит, осталось примерно пятнадцать секунд, чтобы сказать все, что он хотел.

— Ты не можешь так, — сказал Дан, вглядываясь в лицо Тайлера. — А я не могу иначе.

Слова застревали в горле, царапали небо, но что-то во взгляде Джозефа его сильно цепляло.

— Я честно пробовал, — пожал плечами Дан, отпустив пальцы Тайлера. — Я пробовал забыть и начать двигаться дальше. Но кого я обманываю?

Он криво ухмыльнулся и запустил руку в волосы. А Тайлер его внимательно слушал, смотрел и тихонько сопел носом — наверное простыл, ведь осень, и погода не ахти.

— Я не знаю, хочешь ли ты быть со мной, но я точно знаю, что буду рядом, — он запнулся, взвешивая каждое слово, мысленно отсчитывая последние секунды. Сердце продолжало колотить — яростно, как Ури в дверь — и Джош думал, что если Тайлер помедлит еще секунду, то он просто умрет от инфаркта. Такое же может случится?..

— Тай-лер… — предпринял он последнюю попытку, но мир снова сделал кульбит: Джозеф шагнул ближе, схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. Сухие губы, жадные объятия, украденные вздохи… Джош улыбался — его подхватили.

 

_________________  
[1] Перестань строить мне глазки, и я перестану строить глазки тебе… «I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor» Arctic Monkeys  
[2] Но это на самом деле не то, что я хотел бы прекратить. Твои плечи лед — холодны как ночь…«I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor» Arctic Monkeys  
[3] Держу пари, ты отлично смотришься на танцполе. Я не знаю, ждешь ли ты отношений или… Я не знаю, чего ты ищешь. «I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor» Arctic Monkeys  
[4] Я мечтаю, чтобы ты перестал меня игнорировать… «I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor» Arctic Monkeys  
[5] Беззвучно ты зовешь меня, но на самом деле я думаю, что это нечестно, что твои плечи — лед… «I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor» Arctic Monkeys  
[6] Поджигаем фитиль и… — бэм! «I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor» Arctic Monkeys


	9. the ninth chapter

Странно, но их не застукали. Наверное, учителям было невдомек, что на черной лестнице водится хоть что-то помимо ведер и старых швабр. Поэтому Джош не спешил отпускать Тайлера — прижимал к себе, удивляясь, что тот стал еще тоньше, жуть до чего худой. Пальцы скользили под школьным пиджаком, по тонкой ткани рубашки, оглаживая выступающий хребет позвоночника — словно бусины жемчуга. Он старался не открывать глаза, жадно и влажно облизывая губы Тайлера, старался не думать, что, проведи он ладонями ниже, наткнется на ямочки на пояснице, коснется их пальцами, а потом…

Он все-таки рванул рубашку Тайлера из пояса штанов и дотронулся его тонкой кожи.

Тайлер был холодным, тонким и бледным, словно рисовая бумага. Джош ничего не мог с собой поделать — понимал, что торопится, но происходящее сносило всю его выдержку к чертям, так что он просто отдавался желанию и старался уловить настроение Тайлера. А тот ничуть и не был против — с охотой подставлял тело ласкам, рвано дышал, цеплялся за плечи Дана и тянул его свитер вниз. Такая податливость окрыляла, и Джошу хотелось быть ближе, еще ближе, больше и практически везде. Дотянуться губами до всех участков кожи, прочертить дорожку поцелуев по шее, опаляя лепестками пожухлых цветов. Позволить себе собственнически обнимать, ведь отныне он был его — целиком и полностью: с острым хребтом позвоночника, тонкой до прозрачности кожей, с маниакальной нервностью, со всеми стихами и мыслями в его улыбчивой душе, с неуверенностью, с ямочками на пояснице… и с резинкой на запястье.

Мысль эта прошлась от лодыжек до колен, превращая ноги Джоша в податливую вату. Он отшатнулся от разомлевшего в его объятиях Тайлера, дернул за его ладонь, грубее, чем хотелось, оголяя запястье и ошеломленно застыл над бледной рукой.

— Что?.. Что ты делаешь? — выдохнул Тайлер непонимающе. Эти поцелуи вырвали из его головы все сомнения с корнем, оставив простор для новых посадок, и он уже знал, что он взростит в своем сердце в первую очередь.

— Избавляюсь от главной проблемы, — недовольно буркнул Дан и стянул резинку вниз. Тайлер не сопротивлялся, так что тонкая полоска теперь темнела в его руке. Несколько секунд назад Джош хотел выбросить ее, но теперь уже просто не мог — поспешно спрятал в кармане, понимая, что эта дурацкая полоска, так или иначе, станет напоминанием. В первую очередь его слабостей, и слабостей Тайлера тоже.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, провожая ее взглядом — резинка была едва ли не его частью, и Джозеф уже не помнил, когда оказывался без нее. Кожа на запястье тут же принялась несильно, но неприятно зудеть, но не это было странным — на самом деле Тайлер удивился куда сильнее тому, с какой лёгкостью подчинился решению Дана. И он подумал, что ещё пожалеет, но это будет потом, когда-нибудь, а сейчас в голосе Джоша звучало непреложное требование, и кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться. Все его, Тайлера, трепыхания не приводили ни к чему хорошему — вот взять, например, хотя бы сегодняшнее сумасбродство Дана, их побег из кабинета литературы, открытая демонстрация того, чего Тайлер боялся больше всего. Что ждет их теперь?..

Рассматривая, как поблескивают глаза Джоша в темноте, он невольно вспоминал рассказанные бабушкой предания о духах утопленников на болотах, ведущих путников к смерти. О тех, которые манили, едва прикасаясь к коже, весело подмигивали, распадаясь звездным дождем над головой, а потом утягивали за руки на самое дно трясины, не позволяя даже осознать, что в красоте этой путников ждало вечное забвение. И несчастный сам превращался в огонек. Зажигал новую звезду на болоте — чтобы потом самостоятельно бродить и выискивать новые жертвы.

— Хочешь уйдем? — вдруг спросил Тайлер, касаясь губами щеки Джоша. Вышло щекотно, и тот заулыбался.

— Хочу, — оставаться не стоило, и он был рад отложить нравоучения директора, психолога, родителей. Вот только… — Хочу.

Он твердо кивнул, подхватил упавший на пол рюкзак, вытащил телефон и, отправив сообщение Ури, толкнул дверь, ведущую во внутренний двор школы. В его руке леденела рука Тайлера, за плечом слышалось его дыхание, и их рукава соприкасались.

***

На улице было холодно — осень коченела, скукоживаясь в бледное свое подобие, и Джош боялся, что они, бросившие свои куртки в школе, отправятся вместе с летом к праотцам. К счастью дома был горячий чай, теплые одеяла и мама.

— Меня, наверное, исключат, — с порога крикнул он, привыкая к темноте прихожей и подрагивая от тепла дома после холода улицы. Рука Тайлера в его ладони напрягалась, и Джош взволнованно оглянулся, но его не отпустил.

— Это моя вина… — пробормотал Тайлер.

— Чушь, — отрезал Джош и снова крикнул в никуда: — Мам?

На кухне глухо дзынькнула чашечка о блюдце, послышались торопливые шаги, и в холле появилась мама — сосредоточенная, недовольная.

— Оу… — смутился Джош. — Ты уже в курсе.

— О, да, Джош, я в курсе.

Женщина замолчала, нервно вздохнув, и махнула рукой, приглашая войти на кухню.

— И как это понимать? — наконец нарушила она молчание, когда Джош и Тайлер сели за стол. Придвинула им чашки с ароматным чаем, и Дан подумал, что снова все вертится по кругу — он устраивает переполох в школе, а мама просто заваривает чай.

— Ты проник в каморку школьного диктора, врубил Arctic Monkeys, а потом выкрал Тайлера и скрылся в неизвестном направлении, — безэмоционально, словно о погоде рассказывала, перечислила мама и сделала глоток. На ее лице читалась усталость, немного удивления и привычная тень улыбки — едва ли такая выходка Джоша могла поразить ее до глубины, а она не стала бы кривить душой, отрицая, что шутка в итоге вышла, что надо.

— Ну, положим, направление теперь известно, — осторожно поправил ее Джош. Сквозь французское окно неосторожным лучом прокралось осеннее солнце, мигнуло, но миссис Дан одним движением опустила жалюзи.

— Положим, — рассеянно согласилась миссис Дан. — И что теперь с этим делать?

И Джош осознал, что она на самом деле растеряна и удивлена — об этом говорила ее чашка, поставленная прямо на стол мимо блюдца, хоть мама всегда ужасно беспокоилась как бы не испортить красное дерево стола.

— Мам, — проговорил Джош и покосился на Тайлера — тот слегка порозовел, но смотрел прямо, словно бы это он сам накосячил, а не его парень. Парень?.. Он мотнул головой, давая себе зарок больше никогда не употреблять этого глупого словечка — даже наедине с собой — уж очень это было странно и непривычно.

— Миссис Дан, — кашлянув, начал Тайлер. — Мне кажется, в этом недоразумении моя вина.

Мама отвернулась от окна и прошила его колючим взглядом насквозь — как бабочку в коллекции натуралиста. Если бы не тонкая улыбка на губах, Джозеф бы решил, что та злится на него.

— Так это ты у нас любитель «мартышек»? И что же — отлично танцуешь?

Джош застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях: очевидно, школьный психолог рассказал все более чем подробно. Или он был тайным фанатом этой песни и на самом деле получил кайф.

— Сегодня совершенно сумасшедший день, — устало пробормотала мама и рассеянно налила себе еще чая из заварника. — Сначала твой прогрессирующий алкоголизм…

— Ты алкоголик? — удивленно переспросит Тайлер, но миссис Дан, казалось, даже не услышала его:

— Потом певческие таланты… К слову, Тайлер, это было действительно так ужасно, как рассказывал мистер Марки?

Джозеф виновато улыбнулся, посмотрел на Джоша и пожал плечами.

— Что? Я вообще не пою!

— Просто сын года, — улыбнулась миссис Дан.

Напряжение почему-то вдруг улетучилось вместе с парами чая, и мама все еще огорченно, но куда уже более спокойно поднялась со стула.

— Что ж… — она окинула их оценивающим взглядом, словно хотела повесить бирочки на лица, но отчего-то не решалась: — Пожалуй, мне стоит съездить в школу, пока тебя не отчислили.

Она покосилась на Тайлера.

— И пока твой отец не объявил в розыск.

Мама несколько секунд помолчала, словно что-то прикидывала в голове, а потом, подхватив парку со спинки стула, поспешила прочь из кухни.

— Думаешь, тебя выпрут из школы? — озабоченно поинтересовался Тайлер.

— Не знаю, — Джош улыбнулся. Его сейчас мало волновали последствия, словно он твердо уцепился якорем за дно и теперь мог не переживать о шторме в океане проблем.

— Это был необдуманный и глупый поступок, — произнес Тайлер и отодвинул от себя чашку.

— Ага, — все так же улыбаясь согласился Джош.

— И теперь все знают, — Джозеф занервничал, хотел было потянуться к рукаву, но скоро вспомнил, что резинка покоится в кармане брюк Дана.

— Они и раньше все знали, — спокойно уверил его Джош.

За окном по карнизу забарабанил дождь, вымывая с крыши остатки полуразложившихся листьев. Тайлер задумчиво водил пальцем по краю стола и расслабленно улыбался, а Джош не мог отвести от него глаз. Скользнул ладонью по плечу, провел пальцами по шее, отсчитывая удары пульса под кожей, а потом несмело прикоснулся губами к щеке, царапая сухим поцелуем его кожу. Тайлер подался вперед, повернул голову и уже сам, жадно притягивая его к себе, ладонями обхватывая его лицо, вглядывался в теплые шоколадные глаза. И в это мгновение он подумал, что если бы шоколад имел душу — он был бы Джошем. Если бы любовь имела цвет, она обрела бы цвет шоколада.

— Я не знаю, как… — глухо пробормотал Тайлер, когда ладонь Джоша скользнула ниже, одним махом перехватывая и его дыхание, и эту его фразу.

— Пойдем, — Джош потянул его за собой, оставляя на столе остывать чай.

Он торопился, боясь, что Тайлер передумает, и, когда они наконец оказались в спальне, сжал его в объятиях крепко, нежно — ну, потому, что под его руками Тайлер Джозеф — такой непередаваемо податливый и разомлевший. Он стянул его галстук и рубашку, отвоевывая у одежды новые крупицы оголенного тела, тут же сжал большими пальцами выступающие косточки бедер и опять удивился, до чего Тайлер тонкий. Тот дернулся, и Джошу показалось, что он снова хочет вырваться и куда-то сбежать, но отпускать его в очередной раз за этот месяц он был не намерен — тут же притянул его ближе, губами найдя искусанные губы.  
И его повело. От запаха, от вседозволенности, от мысли, что теперь он может вывалить всю свою любовь на голову Тайлера, и тот точно примет ее — он сам любит. И доказательство сему — прохладные ладони на груди Джоша, скомканное дыхание, жадные поцелуи и закрытые от удовольствия глаза.

Стянув с себя остатки одежды, он, не отрываясь от губ Тайлера, сделал шаг в сторону кровати, еще один, неторопливо, осторожно выцеловывая согласие, а потом мягко толкнул. В своих фантазиях он редко доходил до такого — дольше просто не выдерживал, и теперь, когда перед ними стелилась расплавленная реальность, он растягивал удовольствие как мог. И это было чуть-чуть стыдно и неловко, но очень горячо. Особенно, когда Тайлер, как-то жалобно вздохнув, ухватил губами и облизал языком его пальцы — Джош фактически потерял голову, до чего это было красиво. Он-то всю жизнь был уверен, что единственная его эрогенная зона сосредоточена в совершенно другом месте.

И потом, когда он влажно толкнулся в зажмурившегося и чуть постанывающего под ним Тайлера, он заметил вдруг, до чего тот нежный. Непередаваемо изящный, как фарфоровая фигурка. И состоит он, кажется, из одних углов, как будто ежик — но только колючки у него не наружу, а внутрь — ранят его бесконечно.

Он скользил губами по коже — всему лицу Тайлера, его шее, ключицам и плечам, куда мог дотянуться. Ласкал горячими ладонями, ощупывая, прижимая, жадно лаская, в слепом и таком буйном понимании, что Тайлер — его. Весь и без остатка. Эта мысль не давала покоя, поднимая его на самую вершину блаженства, и она подкреплялась самым прекрасным видом из всех, что могли бы быть — взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся Джозеф, сминающий пальцами простынь и сдерживающий укусами стоны. Так не могло дольше продолжаться, и, когда Тайлер ласково протянул «Джошуа», их накрыло с головой и утянуло в водоворот этой осени.

***

— Тай-лер?

— Да, — Джош притянул его к себе сильнее, прикусил плечо и тут же ласково и извиняюще лизнул.

— Потом ведь все будет?

— Да… — выдохнул тот тихо. И не ошибался. Потом действительно все было.

Потом позвонила мама, сообщить, что отчислить Джоша пока не отчислили, но вот наказать — наказали. И светило ему в компании Ури почти что каторга — месяц дополнительных занятий и исправительных работ в школе. Сказала, что Тайлера ждут дома — поговорить и разобраться уже наконец, чего же он сам хочет. Джош в это мгновение очень нервничал, пока не углядел в глазах Джозефа ответ на этот сакральный вопрос — тот просто хотел быть рядом и не уходить. Он поцеловал его еще раз — уверенно и властно, с полным правом на такую вольность. И смотрел на него долго и изучающе, думая, что все, что не делается — всегда к лучшему. Пусть даже так неприятно и долго, сквозь тернии чужого непонимания и собственного сопротивления обстоятельствам и чувствам. Джош думал, что никогда еще не был настолько цельным, настолько полным и удовлетворенным собственной жизнью: Тайлер улыбался, с его лица медленно сходил румянец, и был он на удивление теплым, почти горячим. Очевидно, теперь течение судьбы разворачивалось в правильное русло, а все их скитания могли привести лишь к этом уютным объятиям в постели Дана под убаюкивающий шум осеннего дождя.

По телефону все еще что-то говорила мама, но он не слушал, а просто водил по щеке Тайлера кончиками пальцев и осознавал, что эта мерзкая холодная осень — лучшая за всю его жизнь.


End file.
